Tesoro
by Shenling
Summary: Dedicado a mi sis .................Es un LenxTamao.....
1.

**Una nueva vida y unos extraños conocidos, los Tao**

Llegaron hasta una hermosa casa al parecer una de las mas bien acondicionadas en todo el lugar, ya que la mayoría de las casitas eran mas bien chocitas, la niña rubia abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer de unos escasos 20 años, vio a la rubia con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa mientras que la niña la veía seria, luego vio hacia la parte izquierda de la puerta y en ella noto a otra pequeña niña, no cabe dudar que se sorprendió mucho y la curiosidad la hizo hablar...

Dime Ana quien es esa niña, alguna amiguita -dijo mirando a una nerviosa pelirrosa

No Alin ella no es mi amiguita, la encontré en el bosque, allí tirada y toda sucia -dijo viendo a la mujer muy seriamente

Ya veo, y dime niña como te llamas- dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa, y siendo interrumpida

Ella no recuerda Alin así que déjala, ahora tú niña sígueme -y entro a la casa jalando a la otra pequeña

Quien es ella, es algo tuyo- dijo la pelirrosa que iba caminando detrás de la rubia

Se podría decir que ella es mi madre, pero en realidad es mi madrastra, se caso con mi padre hace ya varios meses, ahora camina y ya no hables - caminando mas rápido y mas seria

Esta bien, como tu digas - dijo la pelirrosa muy triste

El pasillo por el cual iban era muy ancho y largo y en las paredes que lo rodeaban habían cuadros de persona que lo mas probable eran familia de Ana, llegaron a una pequeña sala en ella había lujosos sillones y en el centro una pequeña mesa la cual era adornada con flores frescas y muy hermosas, la rubia ordeno prácticamente a la pelirrosa a sentarse y esta la obedeció, entonces ella abrió una enorme puerta de madera y se introdujo dentro del salón, después cerro la gran puerta dejando a una pelirrosa sorprendida que en cuestión de minutos había visto ciertas cosas del lugar, y es que por alguna extraña razón tenia una agilidad sorprendente para distinguir las cosa, y la verdad lo que alcanzo a ver eran libros y sillones y al parecer una mesa pero ya no pudo distinguir mas nada, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien se acercaba pues oyó suaves pasos y efectiva mente delante de ella se postro la mujer que unos minutos antes le abrió la puerta, por alguna extraña razón se puso seria y observo a la hermosa mujer muy detallada mente era muy linda en verdad sus cabellos lavandas los cuales sujetaba en un moño hacían un gran contraste con sus ojos de rubí, y su hermoso kimono de detallas sakuras era bellísimo y su esbelta figura le hacia dar un toque de elegancia, la mujer se sentó enfrente del sillón donde ella se encontraba, al parecer también la estaba observando desde que la vio, le sonrió calidamente y ella contesto de igual forma no sabia por que pero aquella mujer le agradaba mucho, y al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo sobre su persona, se hizo un incomodo silencio ya que ambas no sabían que decir hasta que a la hermosa mujer se animo a platicar con la pelirrosa...

Y dime pequeña como esta eso de que Ana te encontró en el bosque, acaso te perdiste? - dijo sonriendo aun dulcemente

La verdad es que no recuerdo nada señora por eso es que Ana me trajo aquí para ver si usted y su padre sabían algo de mi - dijo agachando la cabeza y sollozando

Ya veo, valla Ana cada vez me sorprende mas, pero no te preocupes te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por saber quien eres y de donde vienes, mientras tanto no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa por que esa se ve muy sucia, yo no se como Ana te dejo aquí, por cierto a donde fue - dijo viendo a todos lados con una sonrisa juguetona y un dedo cerca de su boca - bueno eso no importa, ahora acompáñame creo que las ropas de Ana te quedaran bien - levantándose del sillón y extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa la cual tomo la mano en seña de obediencia - sabes por alguna extraña razón tu forma de ser es muy elegante a lo mejor provienes de algún lugar importante, bueno pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que tu te cambies - y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales subieron hasta llegar a un cuarto grande y bonito al parecer el de Ana.

Aquella habitación tenia una enorme cama y una chimenea, al igual que un enorme closet y muñecas de trapo muy bien confeccionadas eso le recordaba algo a la pelirrosa pero no sabia que, sintió entonces que la l mano de Alin se separaba de la suya y vio que comenzó a entrar en la habitación haciéndole señas de que ella también debería hacer lo mismo, la niña obedeció y entro en la alcoba, la miro muy detallada mente cuando de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era Alin que estaba midiéndole algunos vestidos, la pelirrosa solo se limitaba a observarla y por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía cómoda con la presencia de la pelilavanda cuando vio que del closet la mujer saco un lindo vestido color rojo sin mangas y con detalles chinos y voltio a ver a la pelirrosa..

Valla no me había percatado estas toda sucia creo que primero deberías bañarte - dijo señalando el ropón de la niña y sonriendo delicadamente

Si tiene usted razón señora -dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sin dejar su extraña seriedad

Bueno, pues que esperas quitate esa ropa y metete al baño llamare a una de las sirvientas para que te bañe, espera allí dentro vuelvo enseguida - y salio cerrando la puerta

La pequeña se quito sus ropas y entro solo en calzoncillos al baño, pero se percato de que algo rodeaba su cuello era una pequeña cadena con una luna trasparente, estuvo obserbandola por un rato parecia conocer que era pero algo le impedia saber que,vio la gran bañera y muchos acondicionadores era grande y de color rosa, se acerco a la llave de la bañera y la abrió algo raro ella sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, cuando vio la bañera lista se introdujo en ella recostándose para así poder bañarse, busco entre los utensilios de baño el shampoo y lo encontró el aroma de este producto era muy delicioso, se jabono la cabeza y luego se enjuagó, busco también la esponja y se jabono todo lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, termino de bañarse agarro una tuaya y se envolvió en ella, la verdad es que para sus escasos cuatro años era muy ágil, salio del baño y se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que Alin había dejado sobre la cama, sus movimientos eran torpes poniéndose la ropa sabia donde iban pero le costaba mucho trabajo el vestirse y es que aunque ella no lo recordara siempre la había alguien que la vistiera y eso la hizo un poco torpe, pero a pesar de ello se vistió se puso el vestido chino rojo le quedaba un poco grande pero le sentía bien, luego de estar un rato sentada en la cama vio que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse y la puerta a abrirse, entraron pues Alin, Ana, una mujer de cabellos azules y un hombre de cabellera rubia, la verdad todos se quedaron sorprendidos no esperaban encontrar la niña ya vestida y arreglada, y con ese aire de elegancia que la distinguía...

Valla que bueno que ya te vestiste, pequeña te vez muy bien - acercándose a ella - pero dime no piensas peinarte - sonriendo

La verdad es que creo que no se, y considero que se me difilcutara - dijo viéndola fijamente

Bueno, yo considero que Marín debe de peinarla, no lo consideras así Alin - dijo la rubia con indiferencia parada detrás del hombre rubio

Si creo que tienes razón Ana, Marín podías por favor peinarla - volteando a ver a la pelizul

Como usted diga señora, ven pequeña te peinare -dijo la mujer de rizados cabellos y ojos azules (para no hacernos el cuento tonto vestía con Kimono)

Si esta bien - contesto la pelirrosa dando un pequeño salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pelizul

Dime Brounli la reconoces- dijo dirigiendo su vista al hombre rubio con esperanza en ellos

La verdad mi querida esposa es que no tengo idea de donde venga ella es una persona nueva para mi -dijo serio el hombre de ojos verdes

Ya veo, dime amor, crees que si sus padres no la buscan la podamos tener aquí con nosotros, a demás a Ana le hará bien tener alguien con quien platicar, no crees - volviendo su vista decepcionada a la pelirrosa

Considerando esa parte de la situación, creo que seria muy posible, tu que consideras Ana? -viendo a la peque detrás de el

Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando no me moleste en lo absoluto - dijo con mirada fría, aunque por dentro eso le alegraba pues tendría ahora quien la acompañara en esa enorme mansión - díganme no consideran que deberían ponerle por lo menos un seudónimo ya que yo no le diré tú todo el tiempo- dijo la rubia con un pequeño tono molesto

Eso si es cierto, dime niña deberdad no recuerdas nada de ti - voltiando a ver a la pelirrosa la cual ya estaba peinada con un pequeño lazo rojo en su cabeza - ni siquiera tu nombre ?- volviendo a insistir

La verdad es que no - dijo viendo fijo a los ojos de la mujer - solo se que antes de venir a este lugar, cuando Ana me pregunto como me llamaba pronuncie Ta... pero no se el significado de ello - dijo ahora agachando su cabeza volviendo a soyozar

No te preocupes por eso, al parecer tu nombre comienza con Ta...Podria ser cualquiera, sabes yo antes tenia una amiga que se llamaba "Tamao" te gusta ese nombre, por que si no lo podemos cambiar -Dijo cerca de la niña pues se habai hacercado ya que esta soyozaba mucho,la abrazo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa - sabremos quien eres te lo prometo - dijo antes de separarse de la pelirrosa

Si, me gusta mucho - entrelazando sus manos por lo bajo - me gustaria llamarme asi - dijo pero ahora con un sonrojo

Bueno pues Tamao sera, no les parece lindo - voltiando a ver a los rubios que se encontraban en la puerta aun - bueno, ahora lo importante sera que le preparemos un cuarto a Tamao, vamos Marin tu tienes que ayudarme - dijo jalando a la mujer de ojos azules sin darle tiempo de contestar

Ambas salieron de la habitacion, al parecer Alin estaba muy contenta con la llegada de Tamao, mientras tanto las otras tres personas se quedaron sorprendidas, la rubia no decia nada solo observo cuando aquella mujer salio jalando a la otra por el pasillo, mientras tanto su padre aquel hombre de cabellos rubios veia fijamante a la pelirrosa habia algo en ella que se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que, era extraño como una niña de apenas quisas cuatro años habia sobrevivido de una caida tan alta eso no era muy comun, pero el parecido con aquellas personas era lo mas extraño en ella, aun no se creia lo facinante de ese ser, era tan identica a los "TAMAMURA" aquellos que alguna vez dominaron las tierras altas de Japon y eras expertos contricantes, nunca salian dañados en alguna batalla al contrario siempre las ganaban, el punto es que un dia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno nadie sabia el porque de ello, muchos murmuros salieron a la luz pero ninguno era cierto, y ahora se encontraba frente a una una niña identica y extraña a esa familia, le la miro directo a los ojos y en ellos descrubio que no guardaban maldad alguna pero algo le decia que tampoco era tan inocente, el se encargaria de ahora en adelante de cuidarla siempre y cuando no se le presentara nada de por medio o alguien la fuese a reclamar, ya que despues de todo esa niña a la que ahora le diria "Tamao" tenia que tener alguna familia en especial,salio del cuarto despues de analizarla bien e hizo un ademan con la mano a la rubia en seña de que debia seguirlo, la niña comprendio esto a la perfeccion y se adentro junto con su padre al cuarto, se acercaron a la pelirrosa la cual los veia sin ninguna expresion, entonces el le indico con el dedo indice que se tenia que sentar en la cama, y esa orden tambien fue para Ana, la cual estaba asombrada pues sabia bien que su padre era un hombre al cual no le gustaba las relaciones sociales y se mantenia siempre alejado de las personas, tomaron haciento, Broulin al contrario de ellas jalo una silla que se encontraba en el tocador de ana y alli se sento,entonces saco de sus ropas un puro y tambien un encendedor comenzando a fumar,saco el humo hacia el techo haciendo que su rostro quedace hacia riba, bajo la cabeza y dirijio su vista hacia las dos pequeñas sostubo el puro en sus dedos y con una mirada que no demostraba ninguna emocion cosa que extraño mas a Ana e hizo que "Tamao" se estremeciera...

Valla esta situacion si que es extraña, la verdad es que no se como actuar en este caso- dijo introduciendo de nuevo el puro en su boca y soltando un poco de humo al sacarlo - sabes Tamao la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hacer con tigo, no se reaalmente de donde puedas haber llegado, es que esto es tan confuso aun para mi el no saber de donde probienes y el como poder arregarlo es como mi mejor reto, asi que te dire lo siguiente, mientras encontramos a tu familia pasaras a ser mi sobrina como ya sabes te llamas de ahora en adelante Tamao pero tu apellido sera Tamamura por el parecido con unas antiguas personas, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, ya que si no empiezo ahora con el trabajo de saber quien eres no lo hare nunca - se lenvanto del sillon y se fue fumando no sin antes mirar a las niñas las cuales estaban desconcertadas y admiradas en especial Ana.

Desde ese dia el señor Kioyama solo se dedico a investigar sobre el pasado de Tamao, pero los dias y meses y años pasaron y aun no obtenian una repuesta de quien era ella, mientras tanto en la caso kioyama todo era paz y tranquilidad, Ana era como decirlo de caracrter fuerte y Tamao pues aunque demostraba lo contrario era en realida un poco friita pero eso no le agradaba mucho, ambas aprendieron las artes de pelear, pues aunque no lo necesitaran en la familia Kioyama se tenia el respeto a las antiguas enseñanzas, ellas sabian de antemano que eso algun dia les serviria, pero en fin pasaron 10 largos años y para entonces las pequeñas ya tenian la edad de 14 años ambas apesar de que chocaban en su caracter se querian mucho y Tamao habia agarrado un cariño inmenso por esas personas, se habia acostumbrado a decirle tio a Brulin y tia a Alin, mientras que a Ana por alguna extraña situacion le decia hermana (eso ni yo me lo creo), un dia como todos Tamao se encontraba en su practica matutina de pelea, era normal verla con unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, y su blusa estilo china,estos gustos de vestir asi eran aun mas raros para ella pues desde que recordaba se vestia asi, saco una hermosa espada de plata delgada y empezo a moverla de lado a lado haciendo hermosas piruetas mientras bailaba sin haber musica ya que ella tarareaba la melodia, mientras tanto Ana estaba en su clase de literatura instruyendose ya que estaba en la responsabilidad de ser la señora Asakura una familia con un buen capital ,pero eso sera otro tema, mientras tanto la puerta delantera empeso a sonar, la sirvienta abrio y le fue entregado un sobre de color blanco con un ying-yang en el centro, al parecer una invitacion esta fue llebada hasta la presencia del señor Kioyama quien se quedo admirado pues esa carta significaba muchas cosas, la abrio y efectibamente era una invitacion la leyo detenidamente y sonrio por ello, eso si que era una gran sorpresa, salio del despecho donde se encontraba y mando a una de las sirvientas a que llamara a su esposa e hijas (si consideraba a Tamao como una de ellas), la sirvientas llamao a cad una de ellas y estas dejaron todos sus deberes para ir ante la presencia el...

Saben mis hermosas damas, me ha llegado noticia de que mi mejor amigo el señor En Tao vendra hacernos una visita y eso me ha llenado de mucha alegria pues no lo veo desde hace mucho -dijo el hombre con una hermosa sonrisa

Los Tao, no son aquellos que tienen un hijo que es, como decirlo frio como un hielo - dijo seria

Ana, no es frio pero mira si a esas vamos tu no eres un dulce de caramelo, admas el proposito por el que estan aqui no es que esten viendo quien es dulce y quien es frio, es que quiero pedirles a ustedes tres que me ayuden en recibir a los Tao, puedo confiar con eso? - alzando una ceja y viendo a las tres mujeres

Ay amor, sabes de antemano que puedes contar con nosotras,dime cuando te hemos dado una mala impresion? - guiñndole un ojo

Eso si, siempre me han quedado bien, por eso las quiero mucho - sonriendo - Y dime Tamao tu no piensas decir ni una sola palabra? - viendola con interrogancia

Si-si, esque, me pongo un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que vere a esas personas - sonriendo

Hay Tamao ni que hacer contigo nunca vas a dejar tu sencilles pero eso es lo que te hace ser especial, en vista de que todos estan de acuerdo yo ya lo decidi mañna recibiremos a los Tao- encendiendo uno de sus puros

Mañana! - gritaron al unomismo las tres mujeres

Pero amor, eso es muy pronto hay que preparar tantas cosa - dijo nerviosa la mujer

De eso no te preocupes yo ya vere como lo arreglo - hechando fumarolas (sak: este mayi, el problema aqui es que el no es un volcan / mayi: hey y a ti quien te invito 0oU salte , saca a la sak de su cuarto ahora si la historia nn)

Si tu lo dices uu, por mi no hay problema, niñas es hora de ver como se van a vestir suban a sus habitaciones nn- sonriendo y jalando a Tamao y Ana

Por los Dioses mujer que no soy elastica uu - con mirada casi fulminante

nñ - sin comentarios

El resto de lo que quedaba de dia, Alin se la paso vistiendo a Tamao y Ana, las jalaba de un lado a otro, que casi las deja sin brazos, pero bueno la cena fue la salvacion de ellas ya que hasta ese momento fue que las dejo empaz. Bajaron a cenar las dos adolecentes con los brazos dolidos,seguidas de Ain, la cena transcurrio empaz, y Ana y Tamao se retiraron a sus respectibas habitaciones...

Ana, este , te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes nñ - sonrisa nerviosa

- Deteniendoce y viendola de reojo pues Tamao iba detras de ella -Si dime

Dime, tu conoces a los Tao, quiero decir los has tratado alguna vez - con seriedad

Si los conosco y solo he tratado al hijo menor de ellos, creo que se llama, dejame me acuerdo, asi ese fastidio se llama Len, es guapo pero muy extraño - dijo volviendo a caminar y entrando a su habitacion pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se voltio y medio sonrio a Tamao - no le gusta que la gente se le hacerque es mejor tener cuidado con e, ya que aunque seas muy experta en las artes del combate el te puede vencer - y volviendo a su seriedad se adentro a su cuarto dejando a una Tamao muy confundida

Si usted lo dice - bajando la cabeza y caminando a su habitcion, entro y cerro detras de ella la puerta, se metio al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salio se puso sus pijamas y se dispuso dormir no sin antes pensar en que tanto eran reales las palabras de Ana, aunque sabia de antemano que ella no le mentiria, se durmio, a la mañana siguiente como era de esperarce se desperto bien temprano, se baño y sujeto sus largos cabellos rosas en una coleta y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, pues las visitas iban a llegar en unas horas, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, mientras sus pensamientos dibagavan, escucho voces que no conocia, al llegar al ultimo escalon el cual daba a la recepcion, vio a unas personas extrañas para ella, para ser esactas cuatro, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y vestidura elegante, una mujer de cabellos largos al parecer la esposa de este, con un hermoso kimono con ying-yangs a su alrededor, diviso tambien a una mujer como de unos 20 años de cabellos verdes y vestiduras chinas, y por ultimo aun muchacho de quisas la misma edad de ella, de cabellos violeta oscuro, y vestiduras chinas muy elegantes, no vio

sus ojos puestos estaban cerrados, depronto sintio otra presencia la cual la tomaba por el hombro, era el señor Kioyama, el cual le sonreia calidamente...

Buen dia Tamao - soltandola del hombro y parandose frente a ella

Buen dia mi señor - hciendo una reverencia

nn, como siempre tan temprano, ven te presentare a los Tao - agarrandola del brazo y caminado junto a ella

Tamao se quedo atónita por lo que oyó, así que ellos eran los famosos Tao la familia más rica y poderosa de China y que por primera vez trataría en todo lo que le restaba del día y de la noche.

Continuara...

Un poco corto considero yo, pero para que mas que la verdad caresco de imaginacion, y la escuela tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos jijijiji...

Gracias enserio gracias por todo tu apoyo mi sis, y bueno ya te cumpli aunque a medias ya en el proximo cap Tamao conocera mejor al Tao, espero y te guste las caracteristicas de Tamao, es que a mi casi no me gusta su personalida, aunque un poco rara le pondre lo dulce que es, pero sin mucha inocencia espero y no te moleste va! besos y salu! nn


	2. Default Chapter

**Perdida!**

La ciudad es bellisima no crees mamá, mira hay mucha gente y eso me emociona mucho, mami crees que podamos ir a pasear despues de que compres TODO lo que tengas que comprar- decia una niña de apenas unos escasos cuatro años de ojos y cabello rosa

Tranquila corazón tu sabes que si,ademas dime cuando nos hemos perdido de conocer una ciudad, tu sabes que solo iremos a la joyeria y de alli partiremos algun lugar diferente, sabes Talis es interesante que ya tu desde pequeña te intereses por este enorme mundo-decia la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos de rubí

Despues de dar varias vueltas en la ciudad la limosina donde viajan se detiene justo enfrente de una de las joyerias mas caras de todo Tokio, el chofer de dicho transporte se vaja y le abre la puerta a la mujer extendiendole una mano para que ella pueda salir, la niña baja detras de su madre y le regala una sonrisa al chofer la cual es correspondida y con su pequeña manita le dice adios a este

Nos veremos mas tarde entendido August, nosotras daremos un paseo por la ciudad y yo luego te aviso- dice la mujer mientras sonrie

Como usted diga señora Katerin, entonces estare pendiente de su llamada,que les valla bien hasta pronto niña Talis - dijo August

Hasta pronto August- dice la pelirrosa con una sonrisa traviesa-Mamá, adonde iremos después, porque hasta donde yo se no conocemos la ciudad- volvio a decir pero con cara de decepcion

No te preocupes corazòn, dime cuando nos hemos perdido?- dijo la mujer regalandole una tierna sonrisa- ahora si a comprar algunos objetos (imaginense cuales)

La pequeña solo asintio y siguio a su madre hasta la entrada de la joyeria donde fueron atendidas amablemente por el portero(por asi decirlo) y entraron, en aquel lugara habia un sinfin de joyas raras y hermosas de diferentes tamaños y costos, la madre de la niña se dispuso a escoger las que a ella le gustaba y dejo que la pequeña paseara por todo el lugar, la niña se quedo observando una joya de cristal en forma de luna, prendia de una cadena de oro la cual tenia pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor, estaba embelesada con dicha joya que no noto cuando su madre se acerco a ella pues la mujer habia comprado ya lo que ella creia era necesario cerca de 3o cajas de diferentes colores y tamaños...

Tegusta esa cadena corazòn -dijo detras de su hija -si quieres podemos comprarla, te gustaria eso?

Podemos,mami?- dijo con una cara de felicidad-a mi me gusta , es como las que describe Naya en sus historias-dijo aun mas feliz

Claro que podemos amor, tu sabes que para no sotros no hay imposibles, y si a ti te gusta por que no comprarla- sonriendo calidamente

La mujer hizo un ademan con la mano llamando a la vendedora de la tienda, la cual obedecio rapidamente ...

Se le ofrece algo señora Hiyana(no se que clase de apellido sea pero bueno)-dijo amablemente con una sonrisa

Si, me podria por favor mostrar la joya-dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a la vendedora- y despuès si es posibe embolverla para regalo-dijo seria

como usted ordene señora Hiyana-dijo la vendedora, les mostro la joya y envolvio en un fino papel

Despuès de eso la Katerin y Talis salieron del lugar y llamaron Agust para que fuera por las joyas, despuès de un rato salieron a caminar por la ciudad recorrieron parques y tiendas, pero la noche llego y Talis necesitaba dormir puès al dia siguiente tendria clases las cuales recibia en su lujasa casa, de un momento a otro volvieron a una lujosa mansion, tenia un enorme patio, y la entrada era adornada por hermosos tulipanes, entraron la casa tenia una enorme escalera la cual tenia una alfonbra roja en el centro, aun lado se podia ver la sala era enorme con elegantes sillones de piel de color rojo, la mujer envio a la niña a su dormitorio con una de las sirvientas, no sin antes darle su regalo, la pequeña obedecio y subio las escaleras cmino por un enorme pasillo hasta donde habia una hermosa puerta de caoba ,la niña la abre y entra corriendo a tirarse en su enorme camala cual esta repleta de cojines y muñecas hechas con tela...

Quieres ver que fue lo que mi mamà me compro Naya, -sonriendo al ver que la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes solo asentia- espera lo voy abrir- quito con cuidado el hermoso papel dorado y saco de su interior la pequeña y costosa joya, la sirvienta la observo y se quedo sorprendida pues apesar de ser solo una cadena era hermosa..

No es preciosa Naya, podrias ponermela por favor - dijo la peque sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer

Claro que si mi niña, y dime por que te regalo algo tan hermoso tu mami-terminando de obrocharle la cadena a la pelirrosa

por que a mi me gusto es como las de tus cuentos Nay- dijo quitandose los zapaotos y la ropa para quedar en sus simples calzoncitos la mujer solo se limito a reir y a ponerle su baton de noche

Pero fuera de la casa se empezaron a escuchar extraños ruidos, un o hombres vestido de negro y con una gran ahbilidad se introducieron en esta y comenzaron a registrarla, los padres de la niña mientras tanto se encontraban en el despacho del señor un hombre alto de ojos color rosa y cabellos azul tormenta era amable y siempre estaba pendiente de su esposa e hija sin importarle tanto su trabajo para èl ellas eran primero, estaba muy feliz escuchando a su mujer y todo lo que le habia sucedido cuando escucho un extraño ruido en la sala, y eso no era todo sentia la presencia de grandes poderes, entonces de la nada aparecieron aquellos hombres y los obligaron a caminar hasta la sala mientras que otro traia a la pequeña agarrada de su mano, la sirvienta no estaba con ella y aquella niña tenia una cara de susto y palida , la soltaron y corrio hacia su madre entonces uno de ellos hablo...

Sabes muy bien a lo que venimos Sudomon Hiyana, y tambien sabes que no nos vamos hasta a cabar con nuestro trabajo - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente aquel hombre

Ya se, pero por favor dejen empas a mi esposa e hija ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo viendo de reojo a su mujer - y juro que si las dejan ir nadie se enterara de lo esto

No señor las reglas han cambiado ahora debemos acabr no solo con tigo sino tambien con ellas-dijo aquel sujeto; y despues de decir esto se abalanza con un arma para matar a Sudomon

Katerin! tu y Talis corran lo mas lejos que puedan luego yo las alcanzo- dijo

Sudomon mientras paraba el ataque con una espada

Katerin no sabia que era lo que sucedia, pero hizo caso a su esposo y confiaba plenamente en èl, corrio hasta fuera de su casa nadie habia impedido su paso pues su marido habia detenido a todos era como si de pronto tuviera una inmensa fuerza, Talis mientras tanto solo corria con su mamá y no sabia que ocurria depronto recordo que en su habiatcion habian matado a Naya de una forma muy cruel, y comenzò a llorar pero sin detenerce de su huida,mientras tanto en la mansion Sudomon habia acabado con todos y se dispuso a salir de su casa sabia que aquellos no se darian por vencidos hasta acabar con su familia paso por el mismo camino hasta que diviso a su esposa e hija las alcazò y detubo ninguno de los tres dijo nada solo se aferraron a un fuerte abrazo, y comenzaron a caminar

Lamento haberlas expuesto a este peligro, pero pense que los problemas de mi famila se habian acabado hace ya muchos años, lo lamento tanto Kat yTalis - dijo con preocupacion Sudomon

No te preocupes amor no se que sea lo que pasa pero sabes que nosotras estamos con tigo siempre, para apoyarte - dijo con una de sus calidas sonrisas Katerin

Gracias! vez por que me case con tigo amor- sonrio pero su sonrisa fue nublada al ver mas de los atacantes trato de defender a su familia pero solo consigui salir lastimado y aquellos que los atacaban empezarona aperseguir a Talis y Katerin, uno de ellos logro acorralarlas en un àrbol y Katerin jalo a Talis y en un movimiento inesperado el hombre la irio, Talis solo vio como su madre le decia que corriera y que no se preocupara por ella que estaria bien, la niña obedicio y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo pero por alguna extraña razon llego hasta donde habia un acantilado en el cual fue acorralada y entonces el sujeto se acerco a ella caminando muy despacio haciendo que la niña retrocediera y llegara hasta el borde con un rapido movimiento el sujeto empujo a la niña y la tumbo, despues de esto regreso donde habia iniciado y les dijo a los sujetos que la heredera Hiyana habia muerto y no era la unica sino tambien su madre, esto lo escucho Sudomon el cual se fingia muerto y solo se dispusio a llorar, la mañana llego y lo hombres ya se habian ido entonces Sudomon se levanto de dinde se encontraba y se dispuso a buscar a su hija y esposa, y despuès de caminar un rato encontro a su Kat tirada en el suelo y tratando de levantarse camino lo mas rapido que pudo y la abrazo ella solo tenia una leve hèrida, el le conto lo ocurrido y ella solo lloro pero algo le decia que su pequeña no estaba muerta y se lo comento a su esposo el cual le dijo que la buscarian y se quedaron solos llorando en lo profundo del lugar abrazandose y esperando a que su niña estubiera a salvo...

Oye, oye tù despierta, niña despierta- decia una niña de cabellos amarillos y mirada fria- valla, debe de estar muerta y ahora que hago- y se puso a pensar cuando vio que la otra niña de cabellos rosa se empezaba a levantar- por fin pense que no ibas a levantarte, quien eres y por que estas en este lugar?- dijo mirandola fijamente

Donde estoy, me duele la cabeza y Tù quien eres?- decia despistada la niña pelirrosa

Yo soy Ana Kyoyama y tu quien eres? extraña- dijo seria la niña

Yo soy, -levantondose del suelo y sentandose en este agarrondose un poco la cabeza- yo soy, Ta-Ta...no recuerdo no se - comenzando a llorar

Bueno eso no importa ven con migo te llevare con mis padres a lo mejor ellos te conocen aunque yo creo que no- dijo Ana

esta bien como tu digas- dijo levantandose y secando sus lagrimas

Siguio a la rubia hasta una pequeña aldea todos la miraban con especulacion y extrañes pues era muy rara, eso la intimidaba un poco pero no le preocupa, mas estaba preocupada por saber quien era...

Bueno aquie esta el primer cap espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo nn por la atención prestada mil gracias


	3. Una nueva vida y unos extraños conocidos...

**Una nueva vida y unos extraños conocidos, los Tao**

Llegaron hasta una hermosa casa al parecer una de las mas bien acondicionadas en todo el lugar, ya que la mayoría de las casitas eran mas bien chocitas, la niña rubia abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer de unos escasos 20 años, vio a la rubia con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa mientras que la niña la veía seria, luego vio hacia la parte izquierda de la puerta y en ella noto a otra pequeña niña, no cabe dudar que se sorprendió mucho y la curiosidad la hizo hablar...

Dime Ana quien es esa niña, alguna amiguita -dijo mirando a una nerviosa pelirrosa

No Alin ella no es mi amiguita, la encontré en el bosque, allí tirada y toda sucia -dijo viendo a la mujer muy seriamente

Ya veo, y dime niña como te llamas- dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa, y siendo interrumpida

Ella no recuerda Alin así que déjala, ahora tú niña sígueme -y entro a la casa jalando a la otra pequeña

Quien es ella, es algo tuyo- dijo la pelirrosa que iba caminando detrás de la rubia

Se podría decir que ella es mi madre, pero en realidad es mi madrastra, se caso con mi padre hace ya varios meses, ahora camina y ya no hables - caminando mas rápido y mas seria

Esta bien, como tu digas - dijo la pelirrosa muy triste

El pasillo por el cual iban era muy ancho y largo y en las paredes que lo rodeaban habían cuadros de persona que lo mas probable eran familia de Ana, llegaron a una pequeña sala en ella había lujosos sillones y en el centro una pequeña mesa la cual era adornada con flores frescas y muy hermosas, la rubia ordeno prácticamente a la pelirrosa a sentarse y esta la obedeció, entonces ella abrió una enorme puerta de madera y se introdujo dentro del salón, después cerro la gran puerta dejando a una pelirrosa sorprendida que en cuestión de minutos había visto ciertas cosas del lugar, y es que por alguna extraña razón tenia una agilidad sorprendente para distinguir las cosa, y la verdad lo que alcanzo a ver eran libros y sillones y al parecer una mesa pero ya no pudo distinguir mas nada, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien se acercaba pues oyó suaves pasos y efectiva mente delante de ella se postro la mujer que unos minutos antes le abrió la puerta, por alguna extraña razón se puso seria y observo a la hermosa mujer muy detallada mente era muy linda en verdad sus cabellos lavandas los cuales sujetaba en un moño hacían un gran contraste con sus ojos de rubí, y su hermoso kimono de detallas sakuras era bellísimo y su esbelta figura le hacia dar un toque de elegancia, la mujer se sentó enfrente del sillón donde ella se encontraba, al parecer también la estaba observando desde que la vio, le sonrió calidamente y ella contesto de igual forma no sabia por que pero aquella mujer le agradaba mucho, y al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo sobre su persona, se hizo un incomodo silencio ya que ambas no sabían que decir hasta que a la hermosa mujer se animo a platicar con la pelirrosa...

Y dime pequeña como esta eso de que Ana te encontró en el bosque, acaso te perdiste? - dijo sonriendo aun dulcemente

La verdad es que no recuerdo nada señora por eso es que Ana me trajo aquí para ver si usted y su padre sabían algo de mi - dijo agachando la cabeza y sollozando

Ya veo, valla Ana cada vez me sorprende mas, pero no te preocupes te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por saber quien eres y de donde vienes, mientras tanto no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa por que esa se ve muy sucia, yo no se como Ana te dejo aquí, por cierto a donde fue - dijo viendo a todos lados con una sonrisa juguetona y un dedo cerca de su boca - bueno eso no importa, ahora acompáñame creo que las ropas de Ana te quedaran bien - levantándose del sillón y extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa la cual tomo la mano en seña de obediencia - sabes por alguna extraña razón tu forma de ser es muy elegante a lo mejor provienes de algún lugar importante, bueno pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que tu te cambies - y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales subieron hasta llegar a un cuarto grande y bonito al parecer el de Ana.

Aquella habitación tenia una enorme cama y una chimenea, al igual que un enorme closet y muñecas de trapo muy bien confeccionadas eso le recordaba algo a la pelirrosa pero no sabia que, sintió entonces que la l mano de Alin se separaba de la suya y vio que comenzó a entrar en la habitación haciéndole señas de que ella también debería hacer lo mismo, la niña obedeció y entro en la alcoba, la miro muy detallada mente cuando de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era Alin que estaba midiéndole algunos vestidos, la pelirrosa solo se limitaba a observarla y por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía cómoda con la presencia de la pelilavanda cuando vio que del closet la mujer saco un lindo vestido color rojo sin mangas y con detalles chinos y voltio a ver a la pelirrosa..

Valla no me había percatado estas toda sucia creo que primero deberías bañarte - dijo señalando el ropón de la niña y sonriendo delicadamente

Si tiene usted razón señora -dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sin dejar su extraña seriedad

Bueno, pues que esperas quitate esa ropa y metete al baño llamare a una de las sirvientas para que te bañe, espera allí dentro vuelvo enseguida - y salio cerrando la puerta

La pequeña se quito sus ropas y entro solo en calzoncillos al baño, pero se percato de que algo rodeaba su cuello era una pequeña cadena con una luna trasparente, estuvo obserbandola por un rato parecia conocer que era pero algo le impedia saber que,vio la gran bañera y muchos acondicionadores era grande y de color rosa, se acerco a la llave de la bañera y la abrió algo raro ella sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, cuando vio la bañera lista se introdujo en ella recostándose para así poder bañarse, busco entre los utensilios de baño el shampoo y lo encontró el aroma de este producto era muy delicioso, se jabono la cabeza y luego se enjuagó, busco también la esponja y se jabono todo lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, termino de bañarse agarro una tuaya y se envolvió en ella, la verdad es que para sus escasos cuatro años era muy ágil, salio del baño y se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que Alin había dejado sobre la cama, sus movimientos eran torpes poniéndose la ropa sabia donde iban pero le costaba mucho trabajo el vestirse y es que aunque ella no lo recordara siempre la había alguien que la vistiera y eso la hizo un poco torpe, pero a pesar de ello se vistió se puso el vestido chino rojo le quedaba un poco grande pero le sentía bien, luego de estar un rato sentada en la cama vio que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse y la puerta a abrirse, entraron pues Alin, Ana, una mujer de cabellos azules y un hombre de cabellera rubia, la verdad todos se quedaron sorprendidos no esperaban encontrar la niña ya vestida y arreglada, y con ese aire de elegancia que la distinguía...

Valla que bueno que ya te vestiste, pequeña te vez muy bien - acercándose a ella - pero dime no piensas peinarte - sonriendo

La verdad es que creo que no se, y considero que se me difilcutara - dijo viéndola fijamente

Bueno, yo considero que Marín debe de peinarla, no lo consideras así Alin - dijo la rubia con indiferencia parada detrás del hombre rubio

Si creo que tienes razón Ana, Marín podías por favor peinarla - volteando a ver a la pelizul

Como usted diga señora, ven pequeña te peinare -dijo la mujer de rizados cabellos y ojos azules (para no hacernos el cuento tonto vestía con Kimono)

Si esta bien - contesto la pelirrosa dando un pequeño salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pelizul

Dime Brounli la reconoces- dijo dirigiendo su vista al hombre rubio con esperanza en ellos

La verdad mi querida esposa es que no tengo idea de donde venga ella es una persona nueva para mi -dijo serio el hombre de ojos verdes

Ya veo, dime amor, crees que si sus padres no la buscan la podamos tener aquí con nosotros, a demás a Ana le hará bien tener alguien con quien platicar, no crees - volviendo su vista decepcionada a la pelirrosa

Considerando esa parte de la situación, creo que seria muy posible, tu que consideras Ana? -viendo a la peque detrás de el

Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando no me moleste en lo absoluto - dijo con mirada fría, aunque por dentro eso le alegraba pues tendría ahora quien la acompañara en esa enorme mansión - díganme no consideran que deberían ponerle por lo menos un seudónimo ya que yo no le diré tú todo el tiempo- dijo la rubia con un pequeño tono molesto

Eso si es cierto, dime niña deberdad no recuerdas nada de ti - voltiando a ver a la pelirrosa la cual ya estaba peinada con un pequeño lazo rojo en su cabeza - ni siquiera tu nombre ?- volviendo a insistir

La verdad es que no - dijo viendo fijo a los ojos de la mujer - solo se que antes de venir a este lugar, cuando Ana me pregunto como me llamaba pronuncie Ta... pero no se el significado de ello - dijo ahora agachando su cabeza volviendo a soyozar

No te preocupes por eso, al parecer tu nombre comienza con Ta...Podria ser cualquiera, sabes yo antes tenia una amiga que se llamaba "Tamao" te gusta ese nombre, por que si no lo podemos cambiar -Dijo cerca de la niña pues se habai hacercado ya que esta soyozaba mucho,la abrazo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa - sabremos quien eres te lo prometo - dijo antes de separarse de la pelirrosa

Si, me gusta mucho - entrelazando sus manos por lo bajo - me gustaria llamarme asi - dijo pero ahora con un sonrojo

Bueno pues Tamao sera, no les parece lindo - voltiando a ver a los rubios que se encontraban en la puerta aun - bueno, ahora lo importante sera que le preparemos un cuarto a Tamao, vamos Marin tu tienes que ayudarme - dijo jalando a la mujer de ojos azules sin darle tiempo de contestar

Ambas salieron de la habitacion, al parecer Alin estaba muy contenta con la llegada de Tamao, mientras tanto las otras tres personas se quedaron sorprendidas, la rubia no decia nada solo observo cuando aquella mujer salio jalando a la otra por el pasillo, mientras tanto su padre aquel hombre de cabellos rubios veia fijamante a la pelirrosa habia algo en ella que se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que, era extraño como una niña de apenas quisas cuatro años habia sobrevivido de una caida tan alta eso no era muy comun, pero el parecido con aquellas personas era lo mas extraño en ella, aun no se creia lo facinante de ese ser, era tan identica a los "TAMAMURA" aquellos que alguna vez dominaron las tierras altas de Japon y eras expertos contricantes, nunca salian dañados en alguna batalla al contrario siempre las ganaban, el punto es que un dia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno nadie sabia el porque de ello, muchos murmuros salieron a la luz pero ninguno era cierto, y ahora se encontraba frente a una una niña identica y extraña a esa familia, le la miro directo a los ojos y en ellos descrubio que no guardaban maldad alguna pero algo le decia que tampoco era tan inocente, el se encargaria de ahora en adelante de cuidarla siempre y cuando no se le presentara nada de por medio o alguien la fuese a reclamar, ya que despues de todo esa niña a la que ahora le diria "Tamao" tenia que tener alguna familia en especial,salio del cuarto despues de analizarla bien e hizo un ademan con la mano a la rubia en seña de que debia seguirlo, la niña comprendio esto a la perfeccion y se adentro junto con su padre al cuarto, se acercaron a la pelirrosa la cual los veia sin ninguna expresion, entonces el le indico con el dedo indice que se tenia que sentar en la cama, y esa orden tambien fue para Ana, la cual estaba asombrada pues sabia bien que su padre era un hombre al cual no le gustaba las relaciones sociales y se mantenia siempre alejado de las personas, tomaron haciento, Broulin al contrario de ellas jalo una silla que se encontraba en el tocador de ana y alli se sento,entonces saco de sus ropas un puro y tambien un encendedor comenzando a fumar,saco el humo hacia el techo haciendo que su rostro quedace hacia riba, bajo la cabeza y dirijio su vista hacia las dos pequeñas sostubo el puro en sus dedos y con una mirada que no demostraba ninguna emocion cosa que extraño mas a Ana e hizo que "Tamao" se estremeciera...

Valla esta situacion si que es extraña, la verdad es que no se como actuar en este caso- dijo introduciendo de nuevo el puro en su boca y soltando un poco de humo al sacarlo - sabes Tamao la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hacer con tigo, no se reaalmente de donde puedas haber llegado, es que esto es tan confuso aun para mi el no saber de donde probienes y el como poder arregarlo es como mi mejor reto, asi que te dire lo siguiente, mientras encontramos a tu familia pasaras a ser mi sobrina como ya sabes te llamas de ahora en adelante Tamao pero tu apellido sera Tamamura por el parecido con unas antiguas personas, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, ya que si no empiezo ahora con el trabajo de saber quien eres no lo hare nunca - se lenvanto del sillon y se fue fumando no sin antes mirar a las niñas las cuales estaban desconcertadas y admiradas en especial Ana.

Desde ese dia el señor Kioyama solo se dedico a investigar sobre el pasado de Tamao, pero los dias y meses y años pasaron y aun no obtenian una repuesta de quien era ella, mientras tanto en la caso kioyama todo era paz y tranquilidad, Ana era como decirlo de caracrter fuerte y Tamao pues aunque demostraba lo contrario era en realida un poco friita pero eso no le agradaba mucho, ambas aprendieron las artes de pelear, pues aunque no lo necesitaran en la familia Kioyama se tenia el respeto a las antiguas enseñanzas, ellas sabian de antemano que eso algun dia les serviria, pero en fin pasaron 10 largos años y para entonces las pequeñas ya tenian la edad de 14 años ambas apesar de que chocaban en su caracter se querian mucho y Tamao habia agarrado un cariño inmenso por esas personas, se habia acostumbrado a decirle tio a Brulin y tia a Alin, mientras que a Ana por alguna extraña situacion le decia hermana (eso ni yo me lo creo), un dia como todos Tamao se encontraba en su practica matutina de pelea, era normal verla con unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, y su blusa estilo china,estos gustos de vestir asi eran aun mas raros para ella pues desde que recordaba se vestia asi, saco una hermosa espada de plata delgada y empezo a moverla de lado a lado haciendo hermosas piruetas mientras bailaba sin haber musica ya que ella tarareaba la melodia, mientras tanto Ana estaba en su clase de literatura instruyendose ya que estaba en la responsabilidad de ser la señora Asakura una familia con un buen capital ,pero eso sera otro tema, mientras tanto la puerta delantera empeso a sonar, la sirvienta abrio y le fue entregado un sobre de color blanco con un ying-yang en el centro, al parecer una invitacion esta fue llebada hasta la presencia del señor Kioyama quien se quedo admirado pues esa carta significaba muchas cosas, la abrio y efectibamente era una invitacion la leyo detenidamente y sonrio por ello, eso si que era una gran sorpresa, salio del despecho donde se encontraba y mando a una de las sirvientas a que llamara a su esposa e hijas (si consideraba a Tamao como una de ellas), la sirvientas llamao a cad una de ellas y estas dejaron todos sus deberes para ir ante la presencia el...

Saben mis hermosas damas, me ha llegado noticia de que mi mejor amigo el señor En Tao vendra hacernos una visita y eso me ha llenado de mucha alegria pues no lo veo desde hace mucho -dijo el hombre con una hermosa sonrisa

Los Tao, no son aquellos que tienen un hijo que es, como decirlo frio como un hielo - dijo seria

Ana, no es frio pero mira si a esas vamos tu no eres un dulce de caramelo, admas el proposito por el que estan aqui no es que esten viendo quien es dulce y quien es frio, es que quiero pedirles a ustedes tres que me ayuden en recibir a los Tao, puedo confiar con eso? - alzando una ceja y viendo a las tres mujeres

Ay amor, sabes de antemano que puedes contar con nosotras,dime cuando te hemos dado una mala impresion? - guiñndole un ojo

Eso si, siempre me han quedado bien, por eso las quiero mucho - sonriendo - Y dime Tamao tu no piensas decir ni una sola palabra? - viendola con interrogancia

Si-si, esque, me pongo un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que vere a esas personas - sonriendo

Hay Tamao ni que hacer contigo nunca vas a dejar tu sencilles pero eso es lo que te hace ser especial, en vista de que todos estan de acuerdo yo ya lo decidi mañna recibiremos a los Tao- encendiendo uno de sus puros

Mañana! - gritaron al unomismo las tres mujeres

Pero amor, eso es muy pronto hay que preparar tantas cosa - dijo nerviosa la mujer

De eso no te preocupes yo ya vere como lo arreglo - hechando fumarolas (sak: este mayi, el problema aqui es que el no es un volcan / mayi: hey y a ti quien te invito 0oU salte , saca a la sak de su cuarto ahora si la historia nn)

Si tu lo dices uu, por mi no hay problema, niñas es hora de ver como se van a vestir suban a sus habitaciones nn- sonriendo y jalando a Tamao y Ana

Por los Dioses mujer que no soy elastica uu - con mirada casi fulminante

nñ - sin comentarios

El resto de lo que quedaba de dia, Alin se la paso vistiendo a Tamao y Ana, las jalaba de un lado a otro, que casi las deja sin brazos, pero bueno la cena fue la salvacion de ellas ya que hasta ese momento fue que las dejo empaz. Bajaron a cenar las dos adolecentes con los brazos dolidos,seguidas de Ain, la cena transcurrio empaz, y Ana y Tamao se retiraron a sus respectibas habitaciones...

Ana, este , te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes nñ - sonrisa nerviosa

- Deteniendoce y viendola de reojo pues Tamao iba detras de ella -Si dime

Dime, tu conoces a los Tao, quiero decir los has tratado alguna vez - con seriedad

Si los conosco y solo he tratado al hijo menor de ellos, creo que se llama, dejame me acuerdo, asi ese fastidio se llama Len, es guapo pero muy extraño - dijo volviendo a caminar y entrando a su habitacion pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se voltio y medio sonrio a Tamao - no le gusta que la gente se le hacerque es mejor tener cuidado con e, ya que aunque seas muy experta en las artes del combate el te puede vencer - y volviendo a su seriedad se adentro a su cuarto dejando a una Tamao muy confundida

Si usted lo dice - bajando la cabeza y caminando a su habitcion, entro y cerro detras de ella la puerta, se metio al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salio se puso sus pijamas y se dispuso dormir no sin antes pensar en que tanto eran reales las palabras de Ana, aunque sabia de antemano que ella no le mentiria, se durmio, a la mañana siguiente como era de esperarce se desperto bien temprano, se baño y sujeto sus largos cabellos rosas en una coleta y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, pues las visitas iban a llegar en unas horas, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, mientras sus pensamientos dibagavan, escucho voces que no conocia, al llegar al ultimo escalon el cual daba a la recepcion, vio a unas personas extrañas para ella, para ser esactas cuatro, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y vestidura elegante, una mujer de cabellos largos al parecer la esposa de este, con un hermoso kimono con ying-yangs a su alrededor, diviso tambien a una mujer como de unos 20 años de cabellos verdes y vestiduras chinas, y por ultimo aun muchacho de quisas la misma edad de ella, de cabellos violeta oscuro, y vestiduras chinas muy elegantes, no vio

sus ojos puestos estaban cerrados, depronto sintio otra presencia la cual la tomaba por el hombro, era el señor Kioyama, el cual le sonreia calidamente...

Buen dia Tamao - soltandola del hombro y parandose frente a ella

Buen dia mi señor - hciendo una reverencia

nn, como siempre tan temprano, ven te presentare a los Tao - agarrandola del brazo y caminado junto a ella

Tamao se quedo atónita por lo que oyó, así que ellos eran los famosos Tao la familia más rica y poderosa de China y que por primera vez trataría en todo lo que le restaba del día y de la noche.

Continuara...

Un poco corto considero yo, pero para que mas que la verdad caresco de imaginacion, y la escuela tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos jijijiji...

Gracias enserio gracias por todo tu apoyo mi sis, y bueno ya te cumpli aunque a medias ya en el proximo cap Tamao conocera mejor al Tao, espero y te guste las caracteristicas de Tamao, es que a mi casi no me gusta su personalida, aunque un poco rara le pondre lo dulce que es, pero sin mucha inocencia espero y no te moleste va! besos y salu! nn


	4. AMARGO RECUERDO

**Yo se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia creo yo pero bueno había que titularlo y creo que en el final entenderán el porque ahora si la historia espero les guste……**

**PORCIERTO MIS FELICITACIONES A MI CUÑIS POR QUE ESTA LOCA Y HOY ES US CUMPLE(SE VE DETRÁS DE MAYI ALA SAK HECHANDO HUMO POR LA CABEZA)**

**AUUUUUUUUUUXIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIO! ESTA LOCA!**

**PERDON POR LA INTERUPCION PÉRO LAS CUÑADAS HABECES FASTIDIAN MUCHO Y ES NECESARIO CALLARLAS (SE VE A SAK CON UNA SINTA MASTICK COLOR GRIS)**

**AHORA SI EL CAP. POR LA ATENCION PRESTADA GRACIAS ATTE SAKURA………BESOS AVER SI HAY PROXIMA……**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AMARGO RECUERDO**

Valla eran raros, si lo eran, ninguno tenia una expresión de admiración, pues prácticamente era la primera vez que la veían y eso no les causa ninguna nueva admiración, los señores Tao se veían serios y reservados, mientras que la hija se veía mas sociable, del hijo no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión, pues al encontrarse con los ojos cerrados no podía definir su personalidad, el señor Brulin la encamino hasta la recepción hablaba pero eso por el momento no le importaba, había algo y eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa por lo que empuño su mano derecha y con mucha timidez la coloco en su pecho, veía a todos con algo de miedo y es que aparte de la servidumbre casi nunca salía de la casa, y por lógica que no conocía a muchos...

Quien lo creería Ana a cambiado mucho Brulin, que le paso, ahora es pelirrosa - dijo aquel hombre serio y observando a Tamao de pie a cabeza

No En, ella no es Ana, esta señorita que vez a mi lado derecho es mi sobrina, su nombre es Tamao, por los Dioses no me digas que ya no la recuerdas - sonriendo sarcástico

No, no la recuerdo, dime desde cuando tienes hermanos, que yo me acuerde eres hijo único, o me equivoco - ahora el que sonreía sarcástico era En

Valla, veras ella es solo mi sobrina por parte de mi esposa, te lo comente en la carta, que te envié en respuesta, pero bueno eso no es muy importante que digamos, ella esta aquí y es la primera vez que los ve, Tamao que no piensas saludar a los señores y sus hijos - dirigiéndole una mirada a la pelirrosa

Si-si, mucho gusto soy Tamao Tamamura, es un placer conocerles -sonriendo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

La observa detenidamente, es rara ver a una persona que parece ser tan vulnerable ante sus ojo, pero hay algo en ella que le llama la atención, nunca antes hubiera pensado encontrar a una persona con esos rasgos que se le hacían tan parecidos aquellas personas sufridas, era idéntica a ella de eso no cabe duda, pero a lo mejor se equivocaba pues los apellidos de ellos varían mucho, pero bueno, de lo que si estaba segura es que esa chica seria algo muy importante en la vida de su familia...

Eres linda Tamao -dijo la mujer de china- sabes seve que eres obediente y un poco recatada, dime te gusta estar aquí - sonriendo

Eh, gracias señora Tao, si este lugar me gusta mucho, ya que aquí es donde he crecido n/n - sonriendo muy avergonzada

Que bueno, sabes no muchas personas están agradecidas con lo que tienen - mirando de reojo a su hijo menor el cual aun seguía con los ojos cerrados

Enserio, a mi me gusta mi casa, y es que aquí es donde me siento segura -con una pequeña seguridad

Y, dime Tamao cuantos años tienes? - tomando la taza de té que estaba puesta en la mesita de visitas

Tengo trece, cumpliré catorce el 21 de este mes nn - dijo muy animada la pelirrosa

Valla, la platica esta muy animada nn - dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos lavandas cuando entro en la recepción- Buenas tardes señores Tao, espero que su viaje haya sido confortante para ustedes t sus hijos nn - tomando asiento en el sofa menor

Si, el vuelo fue muy bueno señora Kyoyama, aunque hubo algunos contratiempos, verdad Len - viendo de reojo al pelivioleta

Uhm- se limito a decir pues al parecer no era de las personas que platicaran mucho, ni siquiera se inmuto por el comentario

Valla, el señor sarcástico no ha cambiado en nada, por lo que puedo analizar - se oyo otra voz en la puerta de la recepción (hay puerta? 0o) - Len Tao sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre

Pero mira nadamas lo que ha traído la peste- dijo el ojos ambarios con mas sarcasmos y observando a la rubia de pies a cabezas con una mirada que haría que cualquiera sintiera miedo - si es la señorita Ana Kyoyama en persona

Cuidado "querido Len" (nótese sarcasmo), tu gran amabilidad podría acabar con mi nombre- dijo devolviendo la mirada

ANA! - se escucho el regaño- deja por favor de ser una irrespetuosa con nuestro invitado, además parece que no tienes modales - dijo el hombre rubio con mucho enfado - Tamao -mirando a la pelirrosa la cual solo pudo girar su cabeza y apretar mas sus manos - podrías por favor acompañar al joven Tao y a su hermana a las que serán sus respectivas habitaciones - calmando el tono de su voz

S-si señor, me acompañan por favor - volteando a ver a Len y a su hermana - por aquí - extendiendo su mano señalando el camino

Los dos hermanos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y siguieron a la pelirrosa, mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de cargar las pesadas maletas, subieron las escaleras, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones, la primera fue destinada para el joven Tao, Tamao abrió la puerta de aquel enorme cuarto, en su interior se podía admirar, la cama otra habitación que al parecer era el baño, al lado derecho de la cama se observaba una pequeña mesa con una jarra y vasos de vidrios embrocados, además de la enorme ventana que daba al patio, y en la cual se podía apreciar que por fuera tenia unas masetas, pero siguiendo en el interior, también se podía apreciar un espejo de los que son de cuerpo entero y al lado de este un tocador, el cuarto era enorme de eso no cabe duda , Tamoa hizo un ademán con la mano derecha a Len para que pudiera pasar al interior, el chico solo se limito a mirarla de reojo y no hizo comentario alguno aunque lo ocultaba esto la intimido un poco pues nadie la había visto con esa frialdad, después de darle algunas indicaciones a Len, se dedico a mostrarle a la joven de cabellera verde su habitación, al perecer ella menos fría que su hermano y aunque no habían cruzado alguna palabra en lo que iban a la habitación la cual estaba un poco mas lejos, le pelirrosa se sentía cómoda con su presencia, llegaron a la alcoba que era destinada a la señorita Tao, Tamao la abrió y al igual que la de Len esta estaba bien acondicionada…..

Si desea algo señorita Tao puede llamarme a mi nn – dijo un poco sonriente la chica

La peliverde la vio directamente y le brindo una calida sonrisa…

Esta bien, y por cierto me llamo Jun, no seas muy respetuosa, puedes tutearme, es que casi las formalidades no me gustan nn – sonrió

Esta bien, aunque mi tío, dice que hay que ser mas respetuosos con los que no conocemos, y la verdad es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida – viendo fija en los ojos de Jun

Pero, aunque así sea a mi me gusta que la gente me llame por mi nombre, sino para que lo tengo – dijo la peliverde adentrándose en la habitación

Señorita, digo Jun, le puedo hacer una pregunta sin que usted se moleste - dijo bajando un poco la cabeza por su impertinencia- yo se que apenas nos conocemos, pero hay algo que intriga - dijo aun mas avergonzada

Mientras pueda contestar a la pregunta esta bien, y no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, además me gusta ver que eres un poco curiosa - dijo viéndola de reojo ya que su posición era de espaldas a la pelirrosa

Bueno, yo se que es una imprudencia, pero - agarro aire - su hermano es así todo el tiempo, quiero decir, es siempre de mal carácter - dijo aun mas avergonzada de lo normal ya casi echando humo por las orejas

Jajajajajaja! - hecho a reír la peliverde casi agarrándose la panza - hay Tamao, si que ese comentario es muy gracioso, pero te responderé la pregunta, no es que Len sea de mal carácter es solo que no es muy sociable y eso lo ha hecho, como decirlo un poco indiferente con las personas, pero en el fondo es una persona muy amable - dijo dejando de reír

Ah, ya veo, perdón por la pregunta, es solo que se comporto de una forma muy fría con Ana -dijo viendo a la peliverde - bueno Jun la dejo, el viaje fue muy largo y creo que usted tiene que descansar - sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Será posible que ella...mejor dejo de sacar conclusiones absurdas y acomodo mi ropa - dijo la peliverde sonriendo calidamente viendo atreves de la ventana

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya han pasado diez largos años y nada, no hemos podido hacer nada. Dios por que nos castigas de esta manera - dijo el hombre cuyos ojos estaban rojos de tanto que había llorado - por que? dime solo por que, nda se encontró ni un solo rastro de su presencia, es como si la tierra se la tragara -dijo el cabellos azul tormenta mientras miraba por la ventana

Amor, otra vez con lo mismo, esta bien eso es lo mas seguro, aunque no este aquí se que esta sana y salva, además Sudomon algundia la encontraremos, yo lo se por que tengo la esperanza - dijo la ojos rubí mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposo- ahora no hay que rendirnos ya han pasado diez años y eso no ha hecho que nos demos por vencidos - sonriéndole a su esposo y dándole un calido beso en la mejilla derecha - ahora vamos que Yukiro no espera para cenar con el, y debe de estar preocupado por que no llegamos - jalando a su esposo de la mano

salieron de aquella habitación, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron al comedor, el que ya estaba servido, en una de las silla estaba un joven de cerca de unos 17 años sus cabellos azules igual que los de su padre y sus ojos del mismo color, bestia una camisa manga larga, de color rojo y sus pantalones azul oscuro (para no ir lejos imaginase), cuando vio llegar a sus padres se paro de inmediato para recibirlos, sabia que después de aquel incidente ellos ya no eran los mismos, inclusive el tampoco era igual y es que cuando aquello paso el no estaba en su casa sino en un colegio en el extranjero, ayudaba en la búsqueda pero no servia de nada ya que no sabia como era su hermana ahora en la actualidad, jalo el asiento para que su madre se sentara y el se puso de lado derecha de esta, el señor Hiyana también se sentó en el comedor, las sirvientas empezaron a servir y una platica un poco calida comenzó a salir...

Dime corazón como te ha ido en el colegio el dia de hoy - dijo la mujer sonriendo calidamente

Bien madre me ha ido muy bien, sabes abra una obra aunque yo no participo iré apoyar a mis compañeros -respondiendo de igual forma

Que bueno, eso es bueno ya que significa que quieres mucho a tus compañeros - tomando un sorbo de vino

Los aprecio, ya que ellos me ayudan mucho, y a ustedes que tal les fue el dia - dijo viendo de reojo a su padre

Bien, la empresa tubo una alza de un 60 y eso nos animo mucho, ahora sabemos que la joyería que esta anuestro cargo es una de las mejores - dijo el cabellos azul tormenta

Genial, ahora se puede decir que las empresas HiyanaFa corporetion es una de las mejores o me equivoco - sonriendo

Si, amor te equivocas, por que hay una mas potente las de los Tao - dijo la ojos color rosa

Ya, veo pero eso no importa por que estamos creciendo -dijo serio

De pronto entro uno de los sirvientes al parecer el señor Hiyana habia recibido una llamada importante lo que hizo que se levantara de su haciendo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, no sin antes decir que ya había una pista sobre Talis...

Papa ha cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido, pero creo comprender su dolor mama pues a pesar de todo ella también era parte de todos - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Si corazón fue algo duro pero lo lograremos ya veras - dijo sonriendo de igual manera

Yo no se como mamá pero te prometo que la encontrare aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo para hallarla, es mas no te lo juro te lo prometo sino me dejo de llamar Yukiro Hiyana -dijo levantándose y acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse a su habitación

Lo se corazón, yo se que lo harás y no es necesario que me lo jures, pues yo confió en ti - dijo en su pensamiento Katerin para después derramar una lagrima...

Continuara...

He aquí el Cáp. Tres un poco creo yo corto pero a mí me gusto el final de el, agradecimiento a :

Mi sis, como siempre gracias por el apoyo y ya sabes que no te fallare, yo cumplo lo que digo y que bueno que te gusto los Cáp. Anteriores es que ya sabes tú me inspiras gracias y besos no estamos leyendo...

Gracias también a ti Hikaru- Hamiya por lo bien que aceptantes este fics, que bueno que la pareja te gusto, y gracias por el opoyo es bueno que hay alguien mas también interesado en el proyecto, y aquí esta la actualización besos y no estamos leyendo…….

Y ahora si hasta la próxima GRCÍE POR EL APOYO BESOS……………..

POR CIERTO LA SAK TAMBIEN MANDA BESOS ( SE VE A LA CABELLOS CASTAÑOS CON UNA RISA MALEVOLA EN SUS LABIOS) DIOS SALVAME….

ADÍU MONDO CRUEL……………


	5. UN NUEVO AMIGO PARA TAMAO

WUUUUUUUAAAAAUUUUU! CUÑIS LOGRASTE SALIR DE TERAPEA INTENSIBA ( Y YO QUE ME HABIA ALEGRADO) T-T

ESTE SAK. DIME COMO CARAMBAS ENTRASTE A MI HABITACIONA SALTE O GRITO COMO PARANOICA

VAMOS MAYI NO TE PREOCUPES SI SABES QUE YO SLO SERIA CAPAS DE ROMPERTE ALGUNOS HUESOS Y YA………

AUXULIO- SE VE A MAYI CORRIENDO POR LA HABITACION

AHORA EL FICS…………………………………………………………

**¡UN NUEVO AMIGO PARA TAMAO!**

Los días pasaron, era una extraña sensación la que se sentía en la casa, y no era de menos pues nunca se había reunido tanta gente, o almenos eso era lo que le parecía a ella, aunque la verdad esto le gustaba, había empezado a conocer un poco mas a los Tao, eran gente de mucha clase, la señora era muy exigente en lo que pedía y deseaba que todo se diera a la perfección, el señor Tao estaba metido siempre en sus negocios y no había otro tema de discusión cuando desayunaban, comían y cenaban, la señorita Jun era la diferencia a sus padres ella era de las personas a las cuales le importaba poco el dinero y prefería mejor estar en paz con ello, disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida y siempre tenía una sonrisa que la caracterizaba mucho, talvez por eso se llevaban muy bien y siempre era una buena compañía, mientras que el joven Len, pues el no era el mas sociable que digamos, siempre se la pasaba tirándose insultos con Ana, o prefería mejor irse a practicar ya que el sabia de artes marciales, aparte de que esta clase de cosas era obligatoria en su familia…

Tamao, TAMAOOOOO! Tierra a Tamao, me estas escuchando, hey Tamamura me escuchas – decía la chica rubia un poco molesta al parecer llevaba horas hablando a la pelirrosa sin ninguna respuesta

Per- perdón señorita, no había notado su presencia – dijo mas que sonrojada la pelirrosa – es que últimamente ando muy distraída, pero dime ahora que si te estoy tomando en cuenta, creo que me puedes decir que es lo que quieres nn – sonriendo dulcemente

Hay Tamao, distraída es poco comprando como andas últimamente, pero bueno te quería preguntar si quieres ir con migo y con Jun Tao de compras al pueblo, seria algo bueno para ti ya que últimamente necesitas asolearte, y? que dices bienes o te quieres quedar con el sangron de Len – dijo enojada y sarcástica la rubia

Claro que me gustaría ir Ana, aparte de que seria la primera vez que salgo de la mansión solo con tigo y otra persona que no sea Marín, solo espérenme y ahorita bajo iré a cambiarme de ropa – dijo contenta apurándose a subir las escaleras

Esta bien pero no te tardes que ya sabes que no me gusta esperar a nadie – fríamente hablo y se dirigió a la recepción donde estaban Jun y Len

Y bien la otra ira con tigo o te dejo plantada, querida anita – sarcásticamente riendo el ojos dorados

La otra como tu le llamas mi querido amigo Len (nótese sarcasmo) tiene nombre, por si no lo recuerdas, se llama T-A-M-A-O – dijo pausadamente – o es que tu pequeño cerebro no sabe procesar la información

Sabes Ana si fueras varón hace mucho que te hubiera dado una paliza para que te dejes de burlar de mi, y a mi que me importa como se llama la niña, ella es algo sin importancia para mi – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida pero al pasar junto a Ana….

Si tu lo dices Len, te creeré, aunque aun me cabe una duda y espero me la respondas, ¡¿Por qué cada vez que ella esta cerca de ti te sonrojas? – dijo viendo a Len de reojo y con una sonrisa de triunfo

Len no respondió ya que se había puesto rojo como tomate, y empezó a caminar para salir de la casa, mientras tanto Ana se reía por lo bajo pues se había percatado de ello, mientras Jun solo miraba a su pequeño hermano y tomaba un sorbo de te, mientras que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios….

Y bien, decidió acompañarnos o se quedara en la casa? – tomando otro sorbo de te después de hacer la pregunta y haciendo que Ana la mirase

Claro que ira, crees que ella desaprovecharía una oportunidad así, esta es una de las pocas veces que la dejan salir sin la compañía de Marín – acercándose para tomar asiento al lado de Jun – además creo que este aire le hará mas bien que el de donde entrena, aunque últimamente, esta un poco distanciada de esas clases – dijo con intriga la rubia – talvez se deba a la presencia de ustedes, lo que la intimida

Tu crees que seamos nosotros o el – viendo de frente a la rubia – ya veo, creo que opinamos igual, aunque sabes esto me ha hecho pensar mas cosas, no solo sobre ella si no también de el, pues en las semanas que llevamos aquí uno cree muchas cosas – dijo sonriendo aun mas

Si, pero al parecer él es muy NECIO y eso es lo que abecés me hace dudar, aunque creo que es mejor que eso se lo dejemos al destino el es el único que se puede entrometer en ello – dijo viendo a la pelirrosa que baja por las escaleras

Pero, yo creo que abecés hay que ayudarlo un poco, no crees – guiñándole un ojo a la rubia – ya estas lista Tamao – sonriendo calidamente

Si, me veo bien – dijo parándose enfrente de las chicas, llavera puesto un vestido blanco con una cinta rosa en la cintura la cual formaba un lazo en la parte de atrás, su cabello recogido en una cola alta que la hacia verse mas elegante de lo normal

Ya lo creo, dime para quien te arreglaste tanto – dijo la peliverde haciendo sonrojar a la menor – es solo una broma te vez muy linda, nos vamos ya

Valla pensé que no lo ibas a preguntar, espera llamare al chofer no pensaran que nos iremos caminado –dijo la rubia mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar…………….

Las tres salieron de la casa, era un día precioso la limosina las esperaba fuera, el chofer tenia la puerta ya abierta, las tres se introducieron en ella pero o sorpresa algo que no esperaban estaba allí dentro………….

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

El día es maravilloso no te parece, sabes me gustaría ir de compras, me acompañas hay un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, dicen que venden cosa lindas y agradables, vamos? Sale y asi puede que te distraigas un poco si?- decía una chica de cabellos castaños a un joven de ojos azules – hey Yukiro me estas escuchando o solo te estas haciendo el desentendido – haciendo un gracioso puchero de niña mimada

Claro que te estoy poniendo atención, es solo que ando un poco distraído, sabes es sobre lo de siempre ya no se que hacer, seria buena idea distraerme un poco cuenta con migo para ir a ese pueblo que dices, te parece bien ir saliendo de clases, o mas tarde – dijo el chico sonriéndole

Que bueno, que tal si vamos ya, por si no lo habías notado hace horas que las clases acabaron, pero no te preocupes sabes que te entiendo y comprendo – dijo la chica agarrándole la mano al ojos tormenta y sonriéndole calidamente – además primo, si yo no fuese de tu familia no sabría por lo que pasas y si creo que una distracción te hará bien – y diciendo esto ultimo salio del salón jalando al chico de la mano y corriendo hasta llegar a la limosina – August, conoces el pueblo de Kira, podrías llevarnos no esta muy lejos de aquí

Claro que lo conozco señorita Sakura (mátenme ella sale aquí si no acaba con migo T-T ) – y dicho esto todos se fueron en la limosina hasta Kira

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

QUE CREES QUE HACES EN LA LIMOSINA, BAJATE – se oia la voz de la rubia al percatarse de la sorpresa

Vamos Ana esto no es para que hagas un escándalo, además estoy aquí por que mi hermana me invito – viendo de reojo a la peliverde la cual negaba con la cabeza – aunque la verdad es que voy a comprar algunas cosas que necesito

No te creo pero bueno, solo te iras con nosotras por que siéndote sincera tu presencia me sofoca – dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos en seña de fastidio- vamonos Chú, llévanos a Kira - dijo mas molesta la rubia, tanto que quería fulminara al Tao con la mirada

Todo el camino fue discusión entre Ana y Len, mientras que Jun y Tamao los miraban con un poco de confusión y abecés intervenían para separarlos, cuando de pronto la limosina se detuvo habían llegado a Kira el pueblo mas pequeño pero grande en ventas de todo el Japón, era hermoso, y aunque pequeño abundaban los vendedores a mas no poder tanto que el pueblo podía reventar si este fuese una bola gigante, bajaron de la limosina, las tres chicas empezaron a caminar mientras que Len se limitaba a ir detrás de ellas, Tamao estaba embelezada con todo, y es que siempre que iban a Kira era solo al templo y listo no hacían otra cosa, he allí el porque de su emoción, vieron muchas cosas, en diferentes puestos, Len se separo de ellas y solo les dijo que las vería en la limosina, caminaron y compraron muchas cosas, en especial Jun que parecía vivir de ello, pero bueno caminaron mucho y decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas que había por allí……………………………….

Esto es lo mas cansado que he hecho en toda mi vida – dijo la peliverde con el montón de bolsa en las manos – aunque creo que esto no se compara con aquella vez que visitamos el palacio de rosee en Italia, recuerdo que aquella vez Len se peleo con uno de los vendedores por que según el se me estaba insinuando, el pobre hombre solo me estaba pasando unas bolsas que se me habían caído – sonrió poniéndose la mano izquierda en su boca como señal de elegancia

El joven Len la quiere mucho, por eso se preocupa por usted, además es su única hermana, creo que es muy normal que abecés se ponga celoso, eso demuestra lo muco que daría por usted – dijo la pelirrosa sonriéndole calidamente a la peliverde

Creo que tienes razón, Len será muy gruñón pero en el sentido de celos nadie lo gana, además de que es un poco sobre protector – dijo la peliverde viendo hacia el cielo de la tarde

Sobre protector es poco comparado con lo que es tu hermano, si por el fuera te tendría en un lugar donde no te viera nadie – argumento la rubia sonriendo con un poco de malicia

Yo creo que si, y no solo eso, si por el fuera no me dejaría ni ver la luz del sol- dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa traviesa

Platicaron largo rato hasta que la bella noche cubrió con su manto el hermoso pueblo, pero al parecer las señoritas aun no se querían ir, asi que volvieron a caminar, aunque esta vez hubo un pequeño problema pues a Jun y Ana se les perdió Tamao, y es que la multitud que se aglomeraba en las noches era mucha mas que en las mañanas y tardes, la pelirrosa no hizo mas que desesperarse y comenzó a sollozar nunca había estado sola y eso la desperaba, ya no soporta mas y empezó a llorar, tanto que en su desperacion corrió y se choco con otra persona cayendo al suelo………

Esto ya me canso Sak, por los Dioses que no te aburres de comprar, prácticamente ya arrasaste con todo el pueblo, cuando dije que me iba a distraer no pensé en caminar de puesto en puesto – decía el chico de ojos tormenta con un montón de bolsas en la mano

Vamos, aguántate un rato mas, además en la limosina me dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que te pidiera – dijo sonriéndole traviesamente y guiñándole un ojo a su primo

Si, lo admito yo dije eso, pero nunca me imagine que acabarías con mis brazos- decía el chico mostrando las bolsas- además para que quieres todas estas cosas, dime para que usaras este pato de felpa –sacándolo de la bolsa

Eso mi querido primo a ti no te interesa ¬¬ - dijo la chica arrebatándole el peluche – pero bueno sigamos con las compras, mira por aya hay un puesto de muñecas hechas con barro vamos a verlas! – jalando con enjundia al chico haciendo que en su corrida (ni que fuese caballo 0oU- Sak, salte de mi habitación) el chico de cabellos azules la soltara de la mano, deteniéndose, para poder descansar, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en su espalda haciéndolo caer de frente con todo y bolsas…………………………

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sabes, venir de compras no fue tan mala idea, además de que disfrutas todo lo que vez- decía la peliverde mostrándole las bolsas a la rubia

Creo que esta vez te doy la razón aunque considero que hubiera sido mas divertido haber invitado a mi prometido y que el nos pagara todo – decía en un estado de tristeza

Hay, que haremos contigo Ana, el pobre de tu prometido se hubiera quedado en la ruina, aunque admito que la propuesta es algo interesante, verdad que si Tamao – viendo a su derecha- Tamao – volvió a llamar ahora viendo a todos lados – Ana creo que tenemos un problema – dijo volteando a ver a la rubia que no se había percatado de lo ocurrido

Así, y cual es? – dijo sin inmutarse siquiera a ver a la peliverde

Pues veras Anita, hemos perdido a Tamao – dijo ojos verdes con cara de preocupación

Ah! Es solo eso – dijo sin preocupación alguna cuando de pronto cayo en su expresión –COMO DICES, QUE HEMOS PERDIDO A TAMAO? – grito exasperada – POR LOS DIOSES ESTOY MUERTA, pero calmémonos ahora recordemos donde estábamos, donde la dejamos? Y que nos paso?; hay dioses estoy muerta sino la encuentro mis padres acaban con migo- decía la rubia con mucha preocupación – ya se volvamos atrás alo mejor la encontramos por ahí – dijo y jalo a la mayor por la mano comenzando a caminar devuelta atrás

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hay, fue el grito que salio de su boca al sentir que caía al frío suelo, y no era para mas había estado dando vueltas que no se había fijado en lo que tenia de frente, y su desesperación no ayudaba mucho que digamos, cuando reacciono se percato del sujeto al que había tumbado, al parecer era un joven, el cual cargaba con muchas bolsas en su mano, ella sin mas se levanto por lo menos debería ayudarlo ya que de ella había sido toda la culpa, se sacudió sus ropas y se acerco aquel joven, le extendió la mano y este la agarro, ella mas que sonrojada se había olvidado de que estaba perdida pues ahora solo existía la vergüenza de había tropezado con alguien por su tontería………..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando se percato de lo ocurrido ya estaba tragando tierra del suelo, pero que rayos había pasado de pronto la loca de su prima lo arrastraba de un lado a otro y después lo tumbaban al suelo, cuando alzo su mirada se percato de una joven al parecer mas pequeña que él, era linda de cabellos rosas y con una expresión de preocupación y vergüenza por lo ocurrido, ella le extendió la mano en forma de ayuda y él no hizo mas que aceptarla pues la verdad si la necesitaba, se levanto del suelo sacudid sus ropas y empezó a recoger todo lo que había tumbado en su caída, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que aun sostenía la mano de chica la cual estaba sonrojada por ello, miro asía su frente y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos rosas, y una cara sonrojada por la vergüenza…………………………………………………………………

Dios, vio al chico levantarse y comenzar a sacudir sus ropas y recoger las bolsas que llevaba, eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino el hecho de que le no le soltara la mano, y es que la verdad al parecer estaba tan concentrado en su mundo que no le había dado importancia, el chico la vio de frente, tenia bonitos ojos azules y su cabello de igual color hacia verlo como decirlo ….lindo, pero al pensar eso se sonrojo mas de lo normal………….

Perdón, no me había fijado en que todavía te tenia sujeta la mano- dijo el chico a la pelirrosa – pero ya que la tengo sujeta me presento soy Yukiro Hiyana mucho gusto y usted es ………….. – dijo viendo interrogante a Tamao

Ah! –fue su expresión, por que de pronto se sentía tan familiarizada con el si nunca lo había visto o es que si lo conocía –este, yo soy Tamao Tamamura – dijo sonrojándose un poco – siento haberlo tumbado es que no me había percatado de donde iba, y como no mira al frente lo tumbe

No hay problema señorita – dijo sonriendo al parecer ella le había agradado y eso era extraño ya que muy pocas personas le caían bien – bueno ya que el asunto se arreglo la dejo tengo que buscar a mi prima que quien sabe donde se metió – dijo tomándose la barbilla en señal de interrogante

Si, yo igual debo de buscar a mis amigas –dijo bajando la cabeza y volviendo a sollozar – lo siento es que este lugar no lo conozco – ahora si lloraba enserio

Pero, no debes preocuparte ya las encontraras, ya se, te ayudo y luego yo busco a mi prima, te parece bien, ahora deja de llorar me haces sentir mal a mi también, sabes este lugar yo tampoco lo conozco, pero no por eso me preocupo, haber dime donde las pediste? – dijo con una dulzura que a Tamo le pareció conocerlo mas

Si – dijo con ánimos ahora ya no estaría sola- vera yo estaba por haya – señalo hacia la parte de donde venia

Pues, volvamos aya te parece bien? – dijo a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

Comenzaron a caminar ambos se sentían bien con la compañía del otro, tanto que comenzaron una platica muy animada, Tamao sonreia mucho y es que la presencia de Yukiro le recordaba a alguien, pero la pregunta que rodeaba su cabeza era a ¿Quién?

Bueno aquí es donde estábamos sentadas, y luego nos paramos para empezar de nuevo nuestro viaje – decía la rubia mientras se sujetaba la frente

Si, y después de esto esa gente se empezó a amontonar, haciendo creo yo que Tamao se nos desperdigara – dijo la peliverde

Estuvieron largo rato buscando a Tamao, pero lo único que lograron conseguir fue toparse con Len, el cual se empezó a burlar de Ana y su descuido, mientras que Jun lo regañaba y este hacia caso omiso, estuvieron axial por unas horas, y la noche les llego, la desesperación se había apoderado de Ana, tanto que estaba al borde las lagrimas cuando………….

Señorita Ana, Señorita Jun, joven Len, que gusto verlos – decía la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a ellos – creí que no los encontraría nunca –dijo acercándose a Ana

Por los dioses Tamao no te vuelvas a desperdigar axial, no vez que nos preocupaste mucho tonta – dijo Ana secando sus lagrimas – dime donde habías estado que no te encontrábamos – dijo mas interrogante

Pues al no verlas me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno, y comencé a desesperarme tanta fue mi preocupación que en el trayecto me choque con Yukiro -decía animadamente

Un momento quien rayos es Yukiro – dijo Ana haciendo que Tamao dejase de hablar – y bien quien es ese tal Yukiro

Hay que tonta soy, estaba tan emocionada de haberlas encontrado que no les presente al joven Yukiro – y jalo al chico de la mano pues le había tomado ya una gran confianza –miren el es el joven Yukiro Hiyana, lo encontré aquí el me ayudo a buscarlas- sonrió animadamente

Ah! ya veo, que bueno que el te ayudo – dijo entrometiéndose la peliverde – se ve que el es un buen muchacho

Si, lo es – respondió Tamao- ahora que lo recuerdo joven usted no tenia que buscar a su prima- volteando a ver a el pelizul

Dioses!; si es cierto ya no me acordaba de Sak (y quien se acuerda de ella uu), bueno Tamao fue un lindo placer el haberte conocido, pero te tengo que dejar sino me ira muy mal espero volverte a ver pronto – dijo y se retiro del lugar

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar había un chico de hermosas orbes doradas que lo miraba como queriendo fulminarlo…..

Creo que será mejor que ya nos vallamos, deporsi se nos hizo tarde por estarte buscando niña- dijo el chico comenzando a caminar en forma de molestia

Y a este que mosca le pico- dijo Ana – es como si estuviera celoso – volvió a repetir solo que de forma maliciosa

No solo creo que se molesto por cierta persona que trajo a nuestra querida amiga –acompaño Jun

Mientras tanto Tamao estaba contenta pues había encontrado aun nuevo amigo, y lo mas interesante de todo es que este se le hacia muy familiar, tanto que deseaba volver a verlo pronto, por que algo le decía que el era parte mayor de su pasado……………….

Tamao, piensas venir o no- decía la rubia – o te quieres volver a perder, mira que ya no te volveré a buscar

Voy señorita Ana – dijo alzando la mano, pero al juntarlas frente a su pecho sintió aquella cadena que siempre había cuidado celosamente- algún día sabré de donde provengo – y comenzó a caminar a donde estaban los demás y sintió que ese fue el mejor día de su vida pues en el encontró a un amigo mas…………….

Continuara……………………………..

Dios mujer se me hace que ya estas careciendo de neuronas creo que te falto mas –se escucha a la sak

Pero es tu culpa para que me golpeaste duro en la cabeza T-T

Para que mas, para que pensaras – dice con emocion- pero bueno contesta a tu publico que te aclama

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahí te va

Ireyamichiiiiii, espero que este cap te guste y la verdad he estado un poco enferma pero lo hice lo mas largo que pude, ya sabes que este fics es en dedicacion tuya, y con respecto al otro veras tengo un pequeñisimo problema pues ya perdi los cap originales pero te juro que lo continuo, la sak te manda saludos y besos y aquie netrenos a mi se me hace que lo unico bueno de ella es su cerebro jijijiiiji no enserio gracias de su parte por la felicitacion; besos y hasta la proxima ……………

Angel sin alas, aquí esta el cap 5 espero y te guste enserio me gusta que te guste jijijiji, y aunque mi actualizacion sea lenta espero y te agrade, es que la verdad yo no tengo escrito estos cap sino que lo voy sacando conforme se me ocurra, bueno besos y hasta la proxima

**Adiós y gracias por todo hasta la próxima………. BESOTES…**


	6. Accidente

**ACCIDENTE**

Por los Dioses que se habia sentido bien con la presencia de aquella jovencita, aunque era mas pequeña que él no cabe la menor duda de que era muy inteligente y madura, se le hacia raro, siempre se habia alejado de las personas pues no le eran gratas las presencias de estas, y desde lo ocurrido con su hermana preferia no mantener relacion con nadie, almenos que esta fuese de suma confianza o de su familia; pero en esta ocasion habia cambiado de parecer aquella dulce e inocente niña se le hacia tan familiar que no le importaba en lo adsoluto que lo hablace, fue una gran vendicion de parte de los Dioses el poder haber encontrado a alguien asi; y lo mejor de ello era que se parecia a su hermana, eso era lo que mas le habia llamado la atencion de ella, su parecido con Talis, pero el problema era que esta chica tenia otro nombre y apellido haciendolo dudar de su propio pensamiento; estaba analizando todo cuando un pequeño suspiro lo logro interrumpir...- ¿Que sucede Sak, porque tan "alegre"? - dijo sonriendo solo un poco

Ja, alegre por los dioses desde que te encontre no has hecho mas que ignorarme, te hablo y estas enbobado en tu mundo, sabes creo que lo haces a proposito uu - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

Oh! vamos Sak, que te pasa no estaras celosa por mis pensamientos o si? jijiji; la verdad, es que te pido de corazon una disculpa, te digo algo, pero prometes guardarme el secreto, es que este pensamiento solo lo quiero sacar a la luz cuando este seguro de el - dijo viendo a la chica seriamente

Esta bien puedes contar con migo, espero y sea interesante - dijo la pelicastaño guiñandole un ojo

Escucha con mucha atencion por que no lo repetire de nuevo - repitio serio el chico de ojos azul tormenta...

Tamao! T-A-M-A-O! - gritaba la rubia al bjar de la limosina

Que? 0oU; decia algo señorita Ana? - dijo aun muy aturdida la pelirrosa

Hay Dioses denme pasiensa, por que si la pierdo la mato; si Tamao hace horas que llegamos, te he estado habalando para que bajes de la limosina y tu aun pareces estar en otro mundo - decia exasperada la rubia

Yo de verdad lo siento mucho, es que, estaba un poco concentrada en otra cosa - dijo sonrojandose

Querrás decir en otra persona Tamao - dijo la peliverde guiñandole un ojo - pero bueno, no piensas bajar? -dijo al notar mas sonrojo en la cara de la pelirrosa

S-si, ahora bajo solo saco mis, donde estan mis bolsa? - dijo con su cara de desconcierto

Hace un rato que Len se ofrecio a llevarlas - dijo Jun con una sonrisa picara

Ah!; QUE EL QUE?- GRITO-grito con mas asombro pues era de saberce que Len Tao no era de las personas que siempre se ofreciera a esas clases de cosas

Entran o no - se escucho enfurecida la voz de la rubia

Aya vamos; por los Dioses Ana esto no es para que te enojes jijiji - contesto la peliverde

QUE NO ME ENOJE! apurence que creo que algo nos esta esperando alli dentro - dijo fijamente la manija de la puerta

Que tendra la señorita Ana? nunca la habia visto tan intrigada aun peor mas seria de lo normal - dijo la pelirrosa viendo con miedo a la rubia que le de daba la espalda

No lo se Tamao, la verdad yo la conosco poco, tu que eres su prima deverias saber de esas cosas - contesto la peliverde viendo de reojo a Tamao

Tiene razon nn "pero la verdad es que ni siquiera yo se por que se comporta asi" - penso para empezar a caminar junto con la peliverde hasta llegar a la puerta donde aunn estaba la rubia

Que esperas Ana no eras tu la que esta insistiendo en que nos apuraramos - dijo la peliverde

Esque, la verdad no se si abrir la puerta, hay algo a qui que me intriaga - dijo seria

Abrela y asi te enteras de tus presentimientos - contesto la peliverde

Si quieres la abro yo nn ademas yo no tengo ningun presentimiento nn - dijo lo mas amable la pelirrosa

Esta bien pero, bueno abrela a lo mejor son tonterias mias - contesto aun seria la rubia

La pelirrosa se acerco a la manija de la puerta, lentamente empezo a moverla, cuando escucho el sonido de que se habia habierto la empunjo hacia adentro, ya estaba, Tamao la termino de abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, alli en el pasillo solo vieron a Len estaba parado frente a la recepcion, ya sin las bolsas, con sus rostro serio, pero al escuchar el abrir de la puerta voltio su vista chocandola con la de la chica pelirrosa, ella solo lo miro con amabilidad y el voltio su rostro de nuevo al frente, por alguna extraña razon (si como no extraña uu - Sak salte de aquiiiiiii- ahi voy; amargada uou - Te ghe escuchado uouU) su rostro habia tomado un tono colo rubi lo cual lo impulso a retirar su mirada de la chica, la cual solo hizzo caso omiso a ello...

Señorita Ana ya vio no habia nada de malo detras de la puerta "solo el joven Len" nñ -sonrio con nerviosismo al notar que la rubia no cambiaba su expresion de seriedad

Aun no estoy muy segura pero de todos modos entrare - pasando de largo delante de otra chica

O vamos Ana que te puede preocupar, ni que fuese a estar aqui tu prometido, es mas a que vendria a decirte que ya se van a casar - dijo la peliverde en son de burla al entrar completamente a la casa

Creo que a eso vino - dijo la rubia al hacercarse a la recepcion y ver alli a el joven Asakura

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - se escucho el grito dentro de la limosina

Oye callate esto no es para que te exaltes de esa manera, ademas es solo una suposicion, digo que tal sino es real mi pensar, que tal si estoy construyendo algo antes de tiempo, y si me hago falsas ilusiones, y si ella no es, hay por los Dioses que no entiendo nada - decia el chcico de ojos tormentas mientras se revolvia los cabellos

Vamos no te des por vencido, alomejor si es y por fin los sueños que has guardado siempre renacen con el solo simple hecho de que ella sea la persona que tanto has buscado- decia la chcia mientras animaba a su primo

Gracias, deberas gracias no se que haria sin ti, eres como mi segunda hermana - sonrio y ambos se la pasaron platicando hacerca de lo ocurrido

Ana pense que no llegabas ya me estabas empezando a preocupar, por un momento pense que habias visto la limosina Asakura y habias salido huyendo nn pero creo que me equivoque - dijo la pelivioleta

"Rayos como no la vi" "ganas no me hubieran faltado" uu

Hola como estas querida Anita - djo el pelicastaño hacercandose a su pometida

Hace un minuto que nme siento mal - dijo con enojo la chica

Te sientes mal y porque? dime te duele algo? - dijo e chico sonriendole dulcemente

Si me duele la cabeza creo que hoy me morire ûu - repitio con mas enojo

Que? pero Ana no te puedes morir dentro de dos dias sera la fiesta de compromiso, y creo que tu eres importante alli nn - contesto con otra sonrisa

QUEEEEEEEEE! DOS DIAS ! por que no me habian avisado "asi me hubiera escapado mas rapido" - grito exasperada

Para que escaparas como la otra vez, ahora tomamos nuestras precausiones uu - respondio el señor Kioyama

Señorita Ana, creo que no lo debe tomar tan mal, ademas sabes que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano "mas temprano que tarde" nñ - dijo con intromension la pelirrosa

Si pero para mi hubiera sido mejor que no llegara nunca -respondio en voz baja - y bueno, ahora que es lo que tenemos que hacer, que desena que me encargue - dijo de mal humor

La verdad Ana tu solo te encargaras de probarte tu vestido de compromiso y nada mas, mientras que la ayuda nos las proporcionaran la señorita Tao y Tamao

Nosotras - dijeron al unomismo las dos jovenes

si ustedes, ya hablamos con tus padres Jun y ellos nos aceptaron la idea nn, en cuando a ti Tamao, te encargaras de los arreglos de la boda, flores, el pastel, cosas asi - dijo la pelivioleta

Pues si ellos los dijeron no tengo mas que opinar señora Kioyama, ademas de que sera un gran placer el poder ayudar en algo -contesto animada la peliverde - que emosion, todo esto me hace pensar en querer casarme jijiji - dijo en son de burla

Que clase de flores le gustaria en la fiesta señorita Ana nn - pregunto muy discretamente la pelirrosa

Me encantrian, pompones - contesto tan simple como siempre

Pompones? 0oU, esos no son los que se ponen en las tumbas? 0o? - dijo mas que admirada la otra chica

Dime como le llamrias a este compromiso uu - dijo la rubia con recidnacion

Hay señorita Ana uu, creo que el matrimonio va a ser un paso muy grande en su vida - continuo la pelirrosa agachando la mirada - quiere que me encargue de eso cierto- continuo

Por favor, no vez que si yo lo hago terminare por matar a alguien ¬¬ - dijo mas que molesta al ver a su prometido sonriendo con su peculiar sonrisa

Bueno, con su permiso ire a dejar mis cosas a mi habitacion - dijo la otra chica un poco asustada pues no era muy comun ver a Ana en ese estado - Joven Asakura fue un placer el verlo de nuevo nn

El placer fue todo mio Tamao jijiji, nos vemos despues nn - contesto el pelicastaño

Si, que todos pasen buenas noches con su permiso - saliendo de la habitacion y topandose en la puerta con Len el cual solo se dedico a evitar su mirada con la de ella - "ultimamente el joven Len actua raro sera que se sienta mal" - y con este ultimo pensamiento subio a su habitacion

Bueno, yo tambien me retiro, me siento cansada fue un dia muy largo y agotador uu - dijo la peliverde mostarndo sus bolsas - con su permiso - y comenzo a caminar a su habitacion

Espera Jun, yo tambien me retiro, para mi tambien fue un dia largo, con su permiso - dijo la rubia hacercandose a la otra chica omitiendo a su prometido

Que pasen buenas noches - dijo la pelilavanda - creo que yo tambien me retiro, ire a ver tu habitacion Yho nn, con su permiso caballeros yo me retiro - dijo y se fue en la misma direccion de las chicas

Valla, quien lo creeria, ya es la fiesta para tu compromiso Yho, eso no te hace sentir nervios - dijo el pelivioleta en son de burla

La verdad Len amigo mio, el compromiso es algo en lo cual siempre he estado preparado, ademas yo no niego lo que siento - respondio el pelicastaño de igual forma

Por que lo dices yho, a que te refieres sabes que nome gusta que hagas esas clases de bromas - contesto irritandose el otro chico

Tu, lo sabes muy bien , o me vas a negar que te pones nervioso cada vez que cierta chica de cabellos rosados pasa cerca de ti jijijij - dio en el punto, el chino se puso tan rojo que parecia que sus mejillas rebentarian de la vergüenza

u/u Tu sabes bien que eso no es cierto - dijo con un poco de nerviosismo y mal humor

Si no lo fuese mi amigo no estarias tan rojo - dijo hacercandose a el chino haciendo al otro sonrojarse mas por el comentario, paso su brazo izquierdo al rededor del cuello del chino y se empezo a reir - y dime se lo pienzas decir o esperaras a que otro vega y te gane - dijo con seriedad mientras agarrab su propio menton

Por que dices puras idioteses Yho, tu sabes bien que a mi no me puede querer nadie mas que no se mi hermana - y se callo pues habia cometido la estupides de decirle practicamente a Yho que si le gustaba la pelirrosa

Ahhhhhhh! ya veo, tienes miedo, pero, sabes, Tamao es una buena chica y si tu te propones que ella te quiera te querra - dijo soltando al otro chico y dirijiendose hacia la parte de arriba - solo debes liberarte un poco Len, y dejarte llevar por la fantasia del amor - y con esto ultimo sonrio y comenzo a subir las escaleras

"Dejarme llevar, como si esto fuese facil Yho, talvez para ti lo sea, pero dime crees que ella pueda hacer lo mismo por mi - penso comenzando a caminar hacia la cosina -Dioses por que me dieron a un amigo asi, aunque en cierta forma tiene un poco de coerencia,HAY NO YA ME ESTA EMPEZANDO A LAVAR LA MENTE - dijo revolviendose sus cabellos

Los dias pasaron rapido, y es que dos dias son muy cortos almenos para ellas; si ellas todas las mujeres del clan Kioyama y Asakura estaban reunidas haciendo de todo, algunas de las vistas habian llegado ya, entre ellas estaban los hermanos Usui, grandes amigos de Yho y aunque la prometida no lo aceptara tambien de ella, la chica de cabellos azul claro ayudaba a la de cabellos rosas, mientras su hermano se la pasaba comiendo todo lo que podia y ayudando de vez en cuando (¬¬), pero bueno la hora de la dichosa fiesta de compromiso se estab hacercando,haciendo que todos los alli presentes empezaran a desesperarse, las invitaciones repartidas, los trajes ya en su lugar, los novios bueno casi todo estab terminado, solo habia una excepcion, una de las partes del salon aun no se habia adornado, y esa parte le tecoba a Tamao, se habia quedado solo pues la otra chica se habia retirado a calmar a su hermano congestionado, la parte que le tocaba ardonar era alta, lo cual le indicab que tenia que subirse en una escalera y empezar a guindar los adornos, y eso hizo, todo iba bien hasta que ciertos chicos, uno de cabellos azul claro y otro de cabellos violestas entraron corriendo a la habitacion...

Ven aca puerco espin, ya veras cuando te atrape - decia el chico de cabellos lavanda

Si como no, y tu que dijiste tiburonsin, este me va hacer caso, pues ni lo creas, tonto tonto pero no tanto - contestaba el otro el caul iba en la delantera

Llegaron hasta la parte donde se encontraba Tamao, colgando inocentemente algunas flores, sin percatarce de lo que le iba a ocurrir, los chicos empezaron sin darce cuenta a correr al rededor de la escalera, empezando con elloa balancearla, Tamao estaba asustada agarrandose de la escalera y anque les gritaba que se detuvieran estos hacian caso omiso de susu ruegos, hasta que por fin la escalera ya no soporto mas y se empezo a caer, la chica grito fuerte y los dos chicos se detubieron en su corretiza para pararse atonitos ante la caida, ella era habil, pero aunque quiso que su cuerpo no cayese todo al suelo no lo logro haciendo que con esto se golpeara fuerte en la cabeza, los dos chicos reaccionan cuando las personas que estaban al rededor del salon comienzan a entrar, Len corre desesperado adonde la chica, la mueve levemente mientras le dice al otro chico que consiga ayuda entre los que alli estan, ve de nuevo a la chica Dioses tiene un fuerte golpe que esta con una leve pero fea abertura de la cual deja salir mucha sangre devido al calor, la toma entre sus brazos y corre al sillon mas cercano, la recuesta, y con un pedazo de su ropa le limpia la herida, el otro chico regresa con la ayuda un medico de la afmilia de los Asakura, examina a la pelirrosa, y comienza acurarla, dice que si el golpe hubiera sido mas fuerte ahora ya no estaria aqui, los dos chicos se comienzan a preocupar, ya que lo que ocurrio fue culpa de ellas dos, reclamos y de mas salen de las bocas de algunos de los presentes, mientras que lleban a Tamao a su habitacion, ambos son obligados a cuidarla, y suben las escaleras sin omision alguna, ya estando en la habitacion de la chica reciben las indicaciones del doctor, pasa alrededor de una hora, y ella aun no despierta, el chico de cabellos azules sale de la habitacion, pues va en busca de agua y leche, mientras que el chico de china se queda dentro de la habitacion...

_Donde estoy, todo es tan oscuro, me hace sentir miedo, voces, al parecer aqui hay alguien mas , pero quien, me hacercare , valla este lugar es muy extenso que sera, ahi hay una mujer con dos, si, son dos niños pequeños le preguntare, me hacerco a ellos y parecen que no me ven, por que sera, bueno, solo faltan unos cuantos centimetros para llegarles, al fin he llegado, aquella mujer se me hace tan familiar, y de los niños ni que decir, es como si aquella niña fuese mi imagen solo que mas pequeña; un momento, ella soy yo, pero quienes son ellos, me son tan familiares, hola, les digo pero parece que no quieren contestarme, la mujer de largos cabellos color negro me voltea a ver, sonrie pero esta muy triste, que le pasara, puedo ver que un hombre de cabellos blancos se le hacerca, el tambien me es muy familiar, toma al chico de cabellos azules y se lo lleva, la mujer y la niña empiezan a llorar, no lo niego, pero al ver es escena hizo que recordra algo, pero que, volteo a ver a la pequeña llora mucho, yo comienzo a desesperarme, ya no lo soporto grito con todas mis fuerzas, quiero salir de aqui, quiero de vuelta a mi hermano..._

Era extraño, la chica llebaba moviendose ya un tiempo al parecer tenia una pesadilla, que le pasaba, ahora hasta en sueños lloraba, depronto se levanto gritando el nombre de el tipo que conocimos en Kira el pueblo al que fueron dos dis antes - penso el chino

YUKIRO! - grito al leventarse, extendiendo su mano, su respiracion era agitada, sintio que algo rodaba por su mejilla, levanto su mano hasta una de ellas y al tener el contacto con ella noto que estaba llorando - Que me paso - dijo al subir mas sus manos pues sintio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza - Me duele mucho

Y como no quieres que te duela si te pegaste en ella - se escucho una voz frente a ella

Alzo su cabeza, y lo que vio le extraño mucho, quien lo creeria, el chico que mas la detestab (segun ella) la estaba cuidando - Disculpe joven, usted me h estado cuidando - dijo la chica sin pensar en lo que decia

Si, yo y el tonto de Horohoro, solo que el fue por un poco de agua, cosa para la cual ya tardo mucho - dijo desviando su mirada pues no cabe decir que tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ah! ya veo - dijo algo decepcionada la pelirrosa - bueno mejor me levanto para que valla a ayudar con las cosas - dijo quitando la sabana que la cubria empezandose a levantar pero algo la detubo

No sabai el por que pero cuando vio que ella se iba a levantar, un sentimiento de preocupacion lo invadio, haciendo que se acercarse a ella - NO, digo el doctor dijo que no debias hacer esfuerzos - dijo sosteniendola por los hombros y mirandola a los ojos

Pero, la fiest sera dentro de unas horas y aun me falta mucho por hacer - dijo con preocupacion la chica

Ya te dije que el doctor dijo que no te debias leventr, ahora RECUESTATE - se escucho el grito molesto del chino

Esta bien pero creo que no debe preocuparse - dijo levemente sonrojhada la chica al volverse acomodar en su cama - aunque se lo agradesco - dijo haciendo sonrojara al Tao

La noceh paso muy rapido, el chino no dejba salir a l pelirrosa de su habitacion y el tampoco se movia de ella, la fiesta paso, por fin los novios estaban formalmente comprometidos ante la sociedad Japonesa, mientras tanto en l habitacion de Tamao, se podia ver a la joven dormir placidamente acompañda por el chino, el cual estaba recostado en el sillon, depronto la pelirrosa se levanto bruscamente, habia tenido de nuevo uno de esos sueños extraños, Dioses por que soñaba con esa mujer, se preguntaba una y otra vez, volteo su rostro a donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos violetas, al parecer tenia un sueño pesado, como si en dias no hubiese dormido, ella se levento y con una de las sabanas cubrio el cuerpo del chico, se acerco a la ventana y vio que la noche era preciosa, pero pesr de eso algo le inquietaba, por que soñar con alguien que habia pens conocido y es mas no solo con el sino tambien con aquella misteriosa mujer cuyos ojos rubí denotaban tristeza y mucho dolor ¿pero de que?¿quien era? y ¿por que en su sueños siempre le decia Mamá?...

CONTINUARA...

Genial aqui tienen el sexto cap. un poco corto por que estoy en pereodos de parcial, y eso me quita el sueño, la imaginacion y el tiempo, pero saben que si se trata de cumplir yo cumplo, ahora si ven faltas ortograficas no lo tomen a mal, son cerca de las cinco de la mañana uu no podia dormir n/n, y creo que esto lo escribi con los pies jijijijijiji...

AGRADECIMIENTOS A ...

ire ymichiii; mi sis gracias por los deseos de mi salud y ya vez aqui est el cap seis, y por lo de la otra vez co esto de los reviews, pues ni te preocupes te comprendo, ya me paso lo mismo, y le he ddo tus saludos a la sak ( que gracias a los dioses no anda hoy por aqui nn aunque luego aparece uu) y a su amor, cosa que al segundo se quedo pasmado pues casi nunca lo toman encuenta jijiji, bueno aqui esta el cap y gracias nos estamos leyendo besos y hasta la proxima...

Pretty ice Angel ; pues que bueno que te gusta, gracias por el poyo n/n mujer eso hace que me sonroje, nos estamos leyendo hasta la proxima dios nn...

**POR EL APOYO BRINDADO A ESTA LOKA GRACIAS**


	7. CELOS, VIAJE Y HASTA UN BESO

Dios que tardad me di, pero es que los exámenes, se adelantaron en la escuela y eso me ha quitado tiempo, pero bueno aquí esta el cap. Siete espero le guste y lo disfruten, si ven faltas ortográficas me perdonan es que las prisas jijijijijijiji ………… Ahora si el cap…………….**ARIGATO.**

**CELOS, VIAJES Y HASTA UN BESO**

La mañana era realmente hermosa, se acababa de levantar, cuando miro a la cama de la persona que se supone habia estado cuidando, no la vio, depresto sedio un levanton del sillon, con sus ojos aun adormilados miro toda la habitacion, y en la ventana del cuarto pudo divisar a la pelirrosa dormia, el pensamiento del chico en ese momento fue el que ella parecia un angel, mas la ayudaba los rayos del sol que se lograban colar por las redijas de los arboles, instintivamente camino donde ella, se veia tan bien, tan, como decirlo en una expresion, talvez era tan LINDA, si esa era la palabra, linda, se sonrojo de su pensamiento, haciendo que su cabeza se volteara al lado derecho de él, pero sin querer voltio de nuevo a su frente, a donde estaba la chica de hermosa belleza (hay que lindo él ¬), segun sus pensamientos, caminaba despacio, se acerco a ella, y cuando la tubo enfrente no hizo mas que levantar su cabeza y acariciarle la mejilla, regaño a sus adentros, que era lo que le estab pasando, primero lo que le dijo Yho y ahora esto, Dioses en que locura estaba callendo, estab divagando en sus pensamientos que no noto que la chica se comenzaba a levantar, al fin abri sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos de tanto que habia llorado la noche y parte de la mañana, miro al chico que aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella se levanto y se acerco a él, lo miro un largo rato hasta que el chico la volteo a ver directo a los ojos y aunque sus sonrojos fueron muy notorios ambos decidieron dejarlos de un lado...

Bu...buenos dias joven Len durmio usted bien nn - dijo la chica aun con la cabeza un poco baja

Si dormi bien, y tu como te sientes - dijo mientras se dava vuelta aun sonrojado

Bien, gracias por cuidarme toda la noche, aunque usted parecia muy cansado, no ha dormido bien verdad - pregunto preocupada pero curiosa la pelirrosa (hay eso rimo jijijiji)

Eso no te importa, ahora bajemos a desayunar - dijo dandose la vuelta un poco molesto, aunque en su interior se alegraba mucho

No hizo mas que asentir cuando le dio lo que mas bien parecia una orden, no replico ya que sabia que si lo hacia se meteria en problemas, camino junto a èl hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion que como todo un caballero abrio y la dejo pasar, caminaron por el ancho y largo pasillo sin dirijirse palabra alguna, llegaron hasta el comedor èl serio y ella con su tipica sonrisa, en el estaban sentados todos los integrantes d ambas familias y los invitados, los vieron peo todos parecieron ignorarlos y siguieron desayunando, la chica dio un "buenos dias" mientras que èl solo se sento, hasta que uno de los presentes le pregunto como se sentia, ella solo respondio con un "mucho mejor , solo que aun me duele pero eso se pasara pronto" sonrio, el desayuno transcurrio de lo "mas normal" en especial por que Len y Horohoro se la pasaban discutiendo por todo, cosa que a los alli presentes les parecio muy divertido, despues de desayunar se retiraron, algunos iban a salir de la cas a pasear por el lugar, mientras que otros practicamente no deseaban mas que descansar un poco mas; Tamao se retiro del lugar pues era hora de que comenzara su entrenamiento matutino, salio al jardin donde se encontro con su maestro, era un hombre mayor, experto en las artes del combate, ella se acerco a él cuando lo localizo, el hombre estab con los ojos cerrados, sentado debajo de un hermoso cerezo floreado, vestia con un kimono muy conservador de color gris, tenia las piernas cruzadas en forma de una flor de loto y sus manos permanecian sujetas a sus rodillas, parecia meditar, la pelirrosa se acerco a anciano con mucho cuidado, pues ella no deseaba romper la meditacion, sabia cual importante era para el entrenamiento, camino hasta él y justo cuando se iba a hacercar mas el anciano abri sus ojos ...

Buenos dias Tama-chan, como amaneciste hoy; me comentaron del pequeño insidente que tubiste aller - dijo el hombre fijando su seria mirada en la joven chica

Buenos dias Fun-sama, yo amaneci muy bien y lista para el entrenamiento matutino, y con respecto a lo de ayer, este la verdad ,me siento muy mal por ello ya que fui muy torpe en mis movimientos - contesto ocultando su rostro

No te preocupes, para eso estas aqui para entrenar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, sabes errar es de humanos no te preocupes por las fallas que ayas tenido, al contrario alegrate de ellas que son las que te dan fuerza para seguir - levantandose de donde estaba, el hombre era mas alto que Tamao, sus cabellos blancos eran sostenidos en una cola larga, se acerca a ella y le sonrie con sinceridad mientras que acomoda sus manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono - ahora si no te apuras en cambiarte de ropa para entrenar no haremos nada - dijo señalando el kimono rojo de la chica

Si, con su permiso no tardare - y salio corriendo en direccion a la casa

Bueno, como siempre tendre que esperarla - sonrio el anciano pues esto ya era costumbre

Entro de nuevo a la casa, como siempre se le habia olvidado el trage de entrenamiento, Dioses siempre pasaba vergûenzas frente a su maestro, ya era una costumbre que olvidase su ropa de entrenar, llego ahsta las escaleras subio, pero no se percato de que alguien la estaba observando en el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones...

Adonde estabas? - dijo una voz

Que? - articulo ella mientras empezaba a buscar al dueño de quien le habia hecho la pregunta

(En otra parte de la ciudad alejados de la casa Kioyama)

Ya levantate,llegaremos tarde al colegio, vomos Yukiro, no estoy para juegos LEVANTATE! - grito ya desesperada la chica

SAKURA ! YA TE ESCUCHE NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME - respondio de mal humor - ademas mi querida prima por sino lo recuerdas hoy es domingo y no vamos al colegio - dijo ahora haciendo que la chica retrocediera por la cara de furia que se estaba cargando

Bueno, pero no es para tanto nñU errar es de humanos y solo los Dioses son perfectos no crees - dijo mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion

Si ya lo creo, bueno ahora que me he levantado me dare un baño - comenzando a levantarse para buscar sus ropas - este sera un dia muy largo - dijo bostezando y encaminandose al baño

Mientras tanto en los jardines de la enorme mansion, se puede ver a una mujer cortando algunas lindas rosas de las que crecen alli, detras de ella esta un hombre sentado en una de las bancas, al parecer lee, pero en realidad su cabeza esta en otros pensamientos...

Por que tan distraido, si puedo saber - dijo sonriendo la mujer de ojos rubi

QUE, perdona no te estaba escucahndo lo que decias Katerin, ahora serias tan amable de repetirlo - dijo el hombre de hermosos ojos rosas algo confundido

Te pregunte que porque tan distraido amor; sabes ultimamente te has comportado muy extraño, te sientes bien? - contesto con preocupacion la pelinegro

No te preocupes, la verdad es que si, lo admito me he distraido, pero es que solo tengo una preocupacion y ambos sabemos cual, y otra cosa recibi una invitacion; que tanto te gustan los bosques? - dijuo ahora dejando su cara de amargura pasando a una de alegria

Una invitacion, los bosques, te sientes bien cariño? - contesto muy extrañada

Si es una invitacion de mis amigos los Kyoyama te acuerdas de ellos?; y si mas no lo recuerdo ellos viven cerca de los bosques aqui en Japon - contesto él un poco mas animado

Asi, los Kyoyama, y para que es la invitacion corazón - contesto ella un poco sonriente

Veras es que su hija Ana se va a comprometer, pero por lo que veo la invitacion llego un poco tarde ya que aqui dice que la fecha del compromiso oficial seria el dia 21 de Mayo y ya estamos a 22; jajajaja que cosas no, aunque creo que de todos modos deveriamos ir, tu que opinas cariño?- dijo viendola directo a los ojos

Creo que seri una buena opcion si nos despejaramos un poco del mundo que nos esta absorviendo - contesto acercandose a su esposo

Si la verdad seria un alivio el despejar un poco los pensamientos, ahora solo es cuestion de avisarle a los adolescentes que estan en la casa - contesto parandose para el hacercarse a su mujer y darle un tierno beso

Eso, se lo tendras que comunicar tu, por que no creas que me convenceras con esto - dijo sonriendo y separandose de su esposo

Bueno almenos recibi un premio - sonrio con picardia

Que hare con tigo mi amor eres tan, como decirlo, mañoso - sonrio mas ella retirendose del lugar para volver con sus rosas y dejando a su esposo muy sonrojado

Hay Dioses, por que ella me hace estas cosas - sonrio y volteo a ver al cielo - espero y con este viaje nos despejemos de algunos recuerdos sin llegar a olvidarlos - sonrio ahora con tristeza

En otro lado de la lujosa mansion se ven a dos jovenes desayunando, la chica come todo lo que puede mientras el chico solo la ve con recignacion...

Dime, algunas vez dejaras de comer asi, es que la verdad el verte hace que ya no me de hambre 0o -pregunto el chico volteando aver su comida

Que me quieres decir - dijo metiendose una manzana a la boca

Nada solo termina para que salgamos el dia es bellisimo y no deceo pasarmelo en la casa encerrado- contesto haciendo que su prima lo mirase muy extrañada

Dime de cuando aca tu deseas salir de casa sera que te has enfermado- tocando su frente haciendo que el chico solo suspirara con recignacion

Ya terminaste- dijo de mal humor

Si pero no me veas con esa car que me da mello TT - contesto con tristeza

Perdona es que ando muy distraid, tu sabes que dia es mañana cierto? - dijo cambiando su expresin de seriedad auna de tristeza

Si, lo recuerdo, Talis cumpliria sino me equioco catorse años - contesto ella de igual manera

Asi es, mi madre se pone muy triste en esta fecha y no se que hacer, la verdad ya no lo soporto - contesto aun mas deprimido

Pero yo si se que la va animar - contesto una voz detras de el

Papà no hagas eso sabes que algun dia me mataras de un infarto asi -.- - dijo serio el chico

Bueno, esta bien, diaganme les gustaria viajar? lejos de la ciuada de japon - dijo haciendo que los dos chicos lo mirasen con interrogancia

(ahoar en otro punto de Japon)(parece novela policiaca)

Te pregunte que en donde estabas? Tamao - dijo la voz mas fuerte pero sin hacerle dañoa a la chica

Joven Hao, este yo, este, sali a mi entrenamiento matutitno - contesto la chica un poco nerviosa, pues simpre que ese chico aparecia la hacia ponerse asi

Ya veo, pero dime que no piensas que en tu estado te podrias poner mas delicada de salud- dijo hacercandose a la pelirrosa que se estaba empezando a sonrojar de los nervios

Este joven Hao, bueno, creo que si tiene razon, pero la verdad ya me siento mucho mejor- contesto con estremecimiento cunado la respiracion de el mayor de los Asakura choco en su mejilla

Pues que bueno . contesto cerca del oido de la chica- me alegro por ti - dijo y el beso la mejilla - si no te apuras el maestro se enojara con tigo - dijo volviendo a incorporarse y empezando a bajar las escaleras

La verdad es que esos gestos de Hao siempre hacian que ella se sintiera avegonzada, siempre era lo mismo, el le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego como sina se retiraba del lugar, acaricio lentamente su mejilla, y se sonrojo, comenzo con suabidad a subir las escaleras, aun con el pensamiento sobre el Asakura cuando algo le impidio seguir con sus pasos, una sombra delante de ella la desconserto, y por inercia levanto su mirada...

Te gusto el "beso" - dijo la voz con saracasmo y a la vez con "celos"

ah?- contesto ella la verdad es que estaba tan sumergida en su mundo que no le habia prestado atencion a la persona que estab frente de ella

Ahora te haces la sorda, no veo como te puede gustar los besos de alguien como Hao - dijo mas molesta la voz

La verdad joven Len, es que los besos de el joven Asakura son en muestra de cariño no de otra cosa, y la verdad no me gustan solo me hacen sentir bien con migo misma ya que son una muestra de cariño de su parte - dijo la chica muy indignada pues el tono de voz que el chico usaba no le agrada en lo absoluto

Pues al parecer Hao quiere otra cosa con tigo, y ati eso te parece agaradar - dijo con mucha mas rabia

Que le pasa, por que se comporta de esa manera con migo?- contesto mas indignada de lo normal

La verdad, es que no me esperaba esas cosas de ti, nunca pense que te rebajaras a andar con Hao Asakura- dijo muy molesto ya no lo soportaba por alguna razon eso le causaba tanta rabia

Por que me habla de esa manera, me esta tratando de lo peor y eso no me gusta - comenzo a decir mientras empezaba a sollozar

Que?- articulo, le estaba poniendo nervioso el ver llorara a la chica - yo, solo "por que rayos me siento tan mal, es mas por que le estoy reclamando, ella ni siquiera, rayos en que pienso", Tamao yo- pero se vio interrumpido

Que es lo que sucede aqui, Tamao por que lloras que te, paso aun te duele tu cabeza - pregunto muy preocupda otra voz

Si señora Tao aun me duele y mucho, con su permiso me retiro tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento y sino llego el Sensei se molestara y mas lo hara si aun me quedo con estas ropas con su permiso - dijo haciendo una reverencia a la mujer que estaba mas arriba y comenzo a subir las escaleras pasando junto a un len muy preocupado

Dioses pobre de Tamao, creo que sera mejor que valla a hablar con ella, Len me harias el favor de decirle al maestro Fun Kon que Tamao no ira a su clase ya que se siente mal- dijo como regaño la mujer

Este, si madre, con su permiso - dijo y bajo las escaleras se sentia tan mal con sigo mismo que no sabia que hacer, camino por todo la casa hasta llegar al enorme jardin donde diviso al anciano, sentado debajo del cerezo, se detubo un momento, pero sigui su camino, se puso frente a este y lo miro por completo, suspiro profundamente y entonces hablo - buenos dias usted es Fun Kon? - pregunto con sus pensamientos en otra parte

Si ese es mi nombre, y tu eres?- dijo sin inmutarse siquiera a verlo

Soy Len Tao decendiente de la familia Tao- contesto con su mirada fria de siempre aun que por dentro se sentia mal

Ah, ya veo, cuanto daño le causaste, se siente mal cierto, dile que espero y mañana si venga - contesto el anciano abriendo sus ojos

Perdon- dijo el chico sorprendido - de que me esta habalndo

Dime, el remordimiento de conciencia es algo que los humanos tenemos de algun modo que asumir- se puso de pie y comenzando a caminar dijo- dile a Tamamura que si mañana no desea salir el sol, las nubes cubriran sus pasos - y se alejo dejando a un Len muy sorprendido

Mientras tanto la chica pelirrosa estaba acostada en su cama con el rostro undido en la almohada, escucho de pronto que tocaban a la puerta de su habitacion, se levanto de donde estaba acostada, seco las lagrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas y se encamino a la puerta, la abrio con delicadesa, y frente de ella miro a la mujer de gran elegancia, la señora Tao, se sorprendio mucho no esperaba que aquella persona estubiese ahi, despues de todo para que o con que motivo, Dioses y si el joven Tao le habia con tado lo que paso, acaso ella la trataria de la misma forma...

Tamao, puedo pasar - dijo la mujer con su seriedad de siempre

S-i, señora Tao, pase por favor - dijo la chica que aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Gracias, ahora dime - sentandose en una de las sillas de la habitacion - que fue lo que paso hace unos momentos en las escaleras, por que yo no me creo eso de que aun te duele tu cabeza, alli paso algo mas y se que no me lo quisiste decir, sabes yo soy muy buena intuyendo esas cosas, me vas a contar verdad? - pregunto la mujer con mucha tranquilidad

Señora yo, la verdad, es que no se que decirle, ni siquiera yo supe lo que psao, depronto el joven Hao, y el joven Len y yo no supe que hacer cuando me dijo todas esas cosas - dijo con desesperacion y llanto

Espera Tamao, ve mas lento y dime con mas calma las cosas no llores, te vez fea cuando lo haces - dijo la mujer abriendo su abanico de color rojo

Lo siento señora, es que me estoy desesperando al recordar lo ocurrido; me hace sentirme mal, y mas al no saber por que el joven Len se molesto cuando vio que el Joven Hao me dio un beso en la mejilla, despues me hablo muy feo y eso no me gusto en lo absoluto, y ese fue el comienzo de la discucion - dijo callendo sentada en el suelo con sus manos en el restro comenzando de nuevo a llorar

Ah, ya veo asi que eso fue lo que ocurrio - contesto cerrando su abanico - no te preocupes Tamao, hare que Len te de una disculpa - levantandose de la silla

No señora por favor no lo haga eso me haria sentirme mas mal, yo no deseo que el joven Len se moleste con usted por mi culpa - dijo al levantando la cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos a Ran

Estas segura de tu peticion, por que si ese es tu deseo, hare como que no escuche nada, y ahora levantate de ahi que no te hace nada bien el estar llorando en el suelo, recuéstate, ya el maestro Kon esta enterado de tu mal estar, ahora solo te debes recostar y ya no recuerdes lo sucedido - dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse y encaminarse a la cama

Gracias señora, de verdad gracias - dijo mientras se acostaba y cerraba sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Duerme, que mañana sera otro dia - dijo la la mujer mientras salia de la habitación

(en otro lado de japon)

Y adonde sera el lugar al que iremos? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Es cerca de los bosques de Japón un amigo mio me invito a ir, y estaba pensando en que esto seria muy bien para todos que opinan - contesto feliz el hombre

Por mi esta muy bien asi mamá ya no se preocupara tanto por ya sabes que - contesto el chico mas animado

Pues que estan esperando para ir arreglar sus cosas - dijo el hombre con mucho énfasis

Esta bien tio, vamos primo que no vez que seria mejor salir lo antes posible - dijo la chica arrastrando a el chico hasta las habitaciones

"Espero y esto nos ayude a todos " - acercándose a la ventana - "mi niña que ha sido de ti, espero encontrarte pronto" - y con este ultimo pensamiento miro al cielo y sonrió con melancolía...

Continuara...

Agradecimientos a :

**Ire yamichiii………. **Bueno mi sis aquí esta el cap siete espero lo disfrutes, largo (19 pag. Mi record) ahora que si te parece corto nadamas me avisas tu sabes que aquí lo componemos, con respecto a lo de la sak y que planee boda, dios no me sales ya me dio dolor de cabeza con eso de que es mi cuñi TT pero bueno, es lindo ver como le hace la vida imposible al dav. Besos y nos estamos leyendo hasta el siguiente cap a dios….

**NEKO " **


	8. Beso

Este no se dejen llevar por el titulo es solo falta de inspiración….Por la atención prestada gracias…….

**BESO**

El transcurso del camino todo fue muy calmado la verdad es que este viaje los ayudaría mucho a despejarse de su mundo, en especial a ella, en realidad era la persona que mas le preocupa, desde el suceso aquel casi no hablaba y era rara las veces que lo hacia, solo le dirigía la palabra a una persona y ese ser era su padre, aunque como culparla después de lo ocurrido ella aun no reponía sus emociones, el viaje hasta la mansión Kyoyama era extenso pero soportaron todo el camino, la verdad es que volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a su madre la cual le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas eso lo hacia sentir bien con el mismo, en realidad deseaba que ella sonriera así mas a menudo, pero las circunstancias eran muy tristes almenos para ella, volteo su vista hacia la ventanilla del auto y vio que el paisaje era hermoso, de pronto sintió que algo caía en su hombro, volteo su vista así el y miro a su prima dormida, la verdad es que ella a pesar de solo ser un pariente había vivido muy de cerca el sufrimiento que su familia guardaba, la acomodo en su regazo para dejarla dormir placidamente, ella era como una hermana para el y por eso la quería mucho, volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la ventanilla, suspiro y cerro sus ojos no para dormir sino en forma de pensamiento.

Fue tranquilo y muy pesado, todos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y sueños, la limosina se detuvo, indicando que habían llegado al sitio deseado, la puerta fue abierta por el chofer la señora Hiyana fue la primera en bajar, después el señor y a lo ultimo bajo Yukiro, el cual cargaba a su prima Sakura que aun estaba dormida….

Bueno por fin llegamos, pensé que tardaríamos más de lo normal, ya que el bosque de los Kyoyama es muy extenso – dijo el señor Hiyana con mucha calma

EL bosque entero es de ellos? – dijo con asombro Yukiro – valla estos señores son personas muy ricas

La verdad es que, si, si lo son los Kyoyama son los mas ricos del todo Japón he allí que tengamos buenas relaciones empresariales con ellos, aparte de que el señor Kyoyama es mi mejor amigo – sonrió mientras se dirigía a tocar la puerta de la gran mansión

Leve fue el golpe, pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para ella, después de todo había desarrollado bien sus cinco sentidos, en especial tenia agudizado perfectamente su oído, se levanto del asiento de la cocina, y se dirigió a la puerta, paso por la recepción muy seria cosa que los que estaban allí presentes notaron, y es que la verdad es que ellos no sabían por que iba a salir; si aunque no lo crean ni el Len mismo escucho el sonido y eso que estaban mas cerca de la puerta, pero bueno la chica llego hasta la puerta y antes del que señor Hiyana volviese a tocar la abrió, miro sorprendida al hombre, el cual al parecer la miro de igual forma, un mar de color rosa se vio en ambas miradas, una ternura indescriptible por parte de la chica y una tristeza ahogada en el vació por parte del señor, algo la impulso no supo que pero sentia que necesitaba hacerlo, aquellos ojos eran lo mas lindo que habia visto en toda su vida y sin querer abrazo a la persona delante de ella, sintio entonces tan calido su abrazo, pero luego se percato de algo y, es que ella no conocía aquel individuo, se soltó de inmediato del señor y con un notorio sonrojo volteo a verlo a la cara...

Lo siento señor - dijo lo mas cortes posible - es que me deje llevar, perdóneme usted - ahora inclinaba su cabeza

No se preocupe señorita, además fue muy reconfortante, me recordó mucho a una persona - dijo el señor mientras le levantaba el rostro y le sonreia - bueno a lo que he venido, se encuentra el señor Kynomiya en casa

S-si pase, quien le digo que lo busca - sonrio sin percatarse de las otras personas alli presentes

Solo dile que Sudomon Hiyana esta aqui por favor - sonrio con una indescriptible ternura que hacia a Tamao sentirse muy familiarizada con el

Esta bien gusta pasar – dijo la chica mostrando una de sus tiernas sonrisas

Sera un placer, por cierto con quien tengo el gusto? – la verdad la curiosidad lo estab matando

Ah?; este yo me llamo Tamao Tamamura soy la sobrina del señor Broulin – dijo sonrojada la chica

Ya veo, bueno Katerin y Yukiro no creen que ustedes también deberían entrar – dijo volteando a ver a su mujer y a su hijo el cual aun cargaba a su sobrina

Yukiro? – Pregunto asombrada la pelirosa – el joven Yukiro – viendo al chico

Hola Tamao, pense que no me ibas a saludar como estas? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme

Bien Joven y usted – dijo acercándose a el – hay que grosera soy ya lo deje en la puerta señor Hiyana – se sonrojo

No te preocupes, díganme de donde se conocen ustedes dos? – dijo con intriga ya que la chica se veia muy familiarizada con su hijo

Veras padre yo y Tamao nos conocimos en un pueblo donde fui a comprar con Sakura, y desde entonces nos comenzamos a llevar muy bien ella y yo – sonrio el chico – mira Tami ella es mi madre se llama Katerin – volteando a su lado derecho que era donde estaba su madre

Mucho gusto señora – le sonrio – "pero si es la misma mujer de mis sueños"

Hola – solo se limito a decir era una mujer de pocas palabras

Bueno creo que es necesario el que entremos no creen? – dijo el señor Hiyana sonriendo

Si – dijo Tamao, por alguna razón se sentía cómoda con esa familia

Dentro de la casa……………………

Este, no creen que Tamao a tardado mucho haya afuera, quiero decir tiene ratos que se salio – dijo la peliverde mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

De seguro a de andar por el jardín a ella le gusta mucho el estar fuera, creo que el encierro no le agrada mucho – contesto Alin un poco mas calmada

Ya veo – respondió la chica y siguió tomando su te

Buenos dias señora y señorita; espero y para ti no sean tan buenos Lentito – dijo el chico de largos cabellos castaños

Lo mismo te digo Hayaito – respondió el chino muy irritado

Por que ustedes dos siempre se la pasan peleando, parecen niños chiquitos – dijo la peliverde volteándolos a ver en forma de regaños

Creo que tienes razón mi querida Jun; señora Alin me podría decir donde esta Tamao, necesito hablar con ella – dijo divertido mientras miraba la cara de irritación de Len

Creo que en el jardín, tu la conoces como es – sonrió la mujer

Bueno mis hermosas damas yo me retiro, ya que necesito encontrar a mi flor de Loto - dijo comenzando a caminar

Tu no iras a ninguna parte oíste Hao Asakura – dijo Len que ya estaba parado delante de el mayor Asakura

Quien me lo impedirá, acaso tu niñito? - sonrió con sarcasmo el pelicastaño

Por supuesto – dijo el chico enfurecido mientras las espectadoras no entendían nada

Sabes eres un… TAMAO, estaba preocupado por que no te veía – dijo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla, pero lo que vio lo alejo de ella

Buenos dias joven Hao – dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras que el chico de cabellos tormenta se posaba detrás de ella, ya no cargaba a su prima, su padre la traía

Y este quien es? – dijo lo mas irritable posible – Tamamura espero y me digas quien es el sujeto

Que? ; así el joven es Yukiro Hiyana, es un buen amigo mío – dijo la chica muy asombrada por la actitud de Hao

Ah ya veo, y que es lo que quiere con tigo? – volvió a decir en forma de celos

Con migo nada, el y su familia han venido a ver a mi tío Bulín – sonrió

Ya veo – dijo cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose el mentón

Oye Tami este tipo es tu novio – le susurro Yukiro a la pelirosa

Ah, el joven Hao no, es solo mi amigo – dijo ella calmada

Pues la verdad cualquiera que lo viera sospecharía que si, te soy sincero no me agrada en lo absoluto – dijo el chico susurrando de nuevo

Creo que no es al unico – dijo ella

Len estaba atónito que había pasado de pronto peleaba con el Asakura y ahora veía a ese tipo susurrándole cosas a Tamao, se sumió en sus pensamiento, pero la voz de Tamao lo regreso a la normalidad, al parecer algunas personas habían entrado a la recepción, volteo a ellas ahora hasta el señor Hiyana estaba allí y quienes eran las otras tres personas, acaso tanto tiempo se había sumergido en su mundo, trato de ver a la pelirosa pero no la vio, adonde se había metido, luego la buscaria ahora solo se dedicaria a observar a los recienllegados; se acomodo al lado de su hermana mayor, la cual sostenia en su amno derecha un abanico abierto, el cual ocultaba cierta parte de sus rostro solo dejando ver sus ojos, el no tomo mucha importancia de ello, pero cuando escucho el susurro que le brindo su hermana no hizo mas que sonrojarse, se cruzo de brazos muy avergonzado por el comentario que en un leve susurro dijo el nombre de su hermana como si la estubiese regañando...

Las horas pasaron ya se les habia informado sobre las personas que se ospedarian en la casa, ahora la pregunta que invadia a Len era donde estaba la Tamao? y un momento ese chico el tal Yukiro tampoco estaba en la recepcion acaso andaba con Tamao?; no lo soporto mas ese sentimiento raro para el lo estaba invadiendo de nuevo, que era acaso celos? pero de que si el y la chica no eran nada, no soporto mas el remolino de dudas que se estaba formando en su cabeza, asi que como sina se levanto de su lugar dirijiendose a la cocina...

Deberas que cada dia entiendo menos a ese chico - dijo con delicadesa el señor Tao

Esta en crecimiento es muy normal que se comporten asi, trata de entender En que ya no es como en nuestra epoca, ahora ellos se preocupan por cosas mas importantes - contesto simplemente el señor Hiyana

Si tu lo dices Sudomon a unque he de decirte que Len no es de las cosas faciles siempre le busca un por que, aunque a veces ni los tengan - dijo el hombre tomando un sorbo de té

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

Rayos que me esta pasando no se ni porque me preocupo por esa niña tonta, es mas no se ni por que me molesta que ande con ese estupido, mientras no se el idiota de Hao todo esta bien - decia el chico en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la cocina - rayos de nuevo preocupandome por la niña esa, desde el dia de ayer que lo estoy haciendo por que sera, acaso es mi remordimiento de conciencia

Solo usted lo sabe, uno es el que comente los actos - dijo una voz dulce delante de el - desea que le sirva un poco de té joven Len

Que?; no deberias andar paseando con tu queridisimo amiguito en el jardin (notese sarcasmo en la frase), lo digo ya que eso es muy comun en ti - dijo con un enojo que hizo enojar a la pelirosa

Que le pasa no se ni de que me esta hablando, disculpe que se lo diga pero es usted un grosero, yo solo queria platicar pero ya veo que no se puede, con su permiso me retiro - dijo y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la cocina por la puerta trasera

Otra vez lo arruine todo, pero esta vez no lo voy a dejar a si - dijo mientras el se levantaba y salia de la cocina en direccion a Tamao - " que rayos me pasa por lo general soy yo el que siempre esta seguro de sus actos y ahora no se ni que pensar"; esperate oye niña espera "rayos si que camina rapido"

"Pero que le pasa primero me grita y ahora que, deseguro biene a reclamarme por algo que yo no he hecho; hizo lo mismo cuando el joven Hao; aveces creo que es su forma de ser pero si lo es por que lo hace?" - entre estos pensamientos la chica se detuvo la verdad ni ella misma sabia por que corria

Oye niña si que eres rapida, no se como puedes caminar tan rapido en tan solo unos segundos - decia el chico agitado mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa

Es por que conosco este jardin desde hace mucho tiempo, digame para que deceaba que me deteniera joven Len? - dijo la chica con una sonrisa tan calida que el chico no hizo mas que sonrojarse y voltear su rostro - "por que siempre hara eso"

Sabes niña necesito decirte algo, pero no te vallas a sentir alagada por ello - dijo con tanto sarcasmo que Tamao solo se rio por el comentario - oye no es para que te rias esto es serio, veras yo te queria pedir una disculpa por lo de ayer, la verdad no se ni por que me comporto asi, y eso hace que sienta extraño ya que no comprendo esos sentimientos - dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia el cielo que estaba comenzando a oscurecer

No se preocupe joven, aunque no lo crea yo lo comprendo no es facil lidiar con una persona como yo - dijo mientras lo veia a la cara - sabe es muy normal que me traten de esa manera, aunque eso selo lo hacia una persona y era el joven Hao - se asusto pues el chico la miro depronto con mucho enfado en su rostro

Dime algo que tiene que ver ese idiota con tigo, cual es el motivo para que te trate asi con tanta familiaridad, eres su novia o algo mas - dijo con sumo enojo

Ya volvio a lo mismo, pero bueno le dire, el joven Hao no es nada mio, pero desde que lo conosco siempre me trata asi como si fuese su novia, habeces me gustaba seguirle la corriente pero de un tiempo aca se comporta como si yo le perteneciera y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sostenia una parte del Kimono que llebaba puesto

Significa que ati no te gusta Hao; y por que no se lo dices a lo mejor y asi te deja en paz - contesto ya mas calmado el chico

Lo intente pero no lo logre se lo juro, solo que el dice que todo eso es una broma y lo toma a mal tanto que habeces me asusta, la verdad que ya no se ni que hacer con él - dijo con una cara de decpcion que el chico delante de ella no sabia que hacer

Ya veo, Hao esta tan obsecionado con tigo; y creo que tu tienes la culpa por seguirle su juego - dijo serio lo mas serio que habia podido estar en su vida

Si tiene usted razon, pero bueno - sonrio - ahora lo dejo es que tengo que ir a preparar la cena y la verdad no me gusta dejarle todo el trabajo a la señorita Marin - sonrio de nuevo solo que con una ternura que hizo que el chico se sonrojase

Esta bien; Tamao - dijo haciendo que la chica se detuviese - siento haber hecho lo del otro dia - dijo volteando de nuevo su rostro

No se preocupe, sabe es la primera vez que dice mi nombre y eso creo que me gusta - sonrio y comenzo a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la cocina

En la recepcion...( Si definitivo devo escribir una novela policiaca uu)

No creen que esos dos ya se tardaron mas de lo normal - dijo la mujer de hermosas orbes rubi

Dejalos mujer que es lo que te preocupa, sabes bien que el joven Len es un caballero y que Tamao sabe como defenderse - contesto el hombre rubio

Eso si; ademas es mejor que se comiencen a conocer mejor ya que dentro de poco se les anunciara algo muy importante en su vida- dijo otro ser de cobellos negros

Diganme algo no consideran que esto va muy rapido; digo yo los conosco poco pero creo que ellos estan en mi misma situacion, aun que ustedes sean sus padres no creen que ellos tambien tienen derecho a opinar - dijo el hombre de cabellos azul tormenta

Si asi es mi querido amigo Sudomon, pero la verdad es que si no conociese a mi hijo no haria esto por debajo del agua - sonrio el señor Tao

Los tres hombres se la pasaron discutiendo del mismo tema hasta la hora de la cena en la cual solo faltaba una persona y esa era la señora Hiyana; la joven pelirosa como era de esperarse se ofrece para ir a buscarla, sale del comedor vista por todos los alli presentes en especial por unos hermosos ojos gatunos que no han dejado de seguirla, los cuales se encuentran en su paso con otros cafe que lo miran con mucho celos ellos dos se quedan alli discutiendo solo con la mirada, la chcica sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion destianada para los señores Hiyana; toca leve pero fuertemente la puerta lo suficiente para ser escuchada del otro lado, escucha un "pase" de la voz mas dulce que en su vida habia escuchado, habre la puerta muy delicadamente y sonrie a la persona que se esta alli dentro la cual le contesta de la misma forma...

Buenas noches señora queria saber si bajara a cenar es que la estamos esperando en el comedor - dijo nerviosa

Si en un momento voy solo me agarro una cola y listo - sonrio a la chica la cual no hizo mas que sonrojarse - Dime tu has vivido siempre con los Kyoyama - dijo viendo a la niña de frente

Yo? si señora, desde que recuerdo - toco su cabeza

Ya veo, sabes me recuerdas mucho a una persona - se para de la silla del tocador y se acerco a la chica - te llamas Tamao cierto? - sonrio de nuevo con ternura - sabes yo tengo una hija casi de tu edad se llama Talis, cumplira años en este dia - sonrio con melancolia mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, sentia que ese abrazo era lo mas calido que pudiera imaginar, es mas era lo que siempre habia deseado, el abrazo de una madre; correspondio de igual modo al calido sentir de aquella mujer y sintio entonces una calida lagrima en su cabeza, se separo un poco y vio la vio a la cara estaba llorando sin consuelo alguno, hacerco una de sus manos hasta aquel suave rostro y como si fuese una pequeña niña de cuatro años seco las lagrimas de la señora Hiyana, la mujer le sonrio como una madre a su hija...

Gracias Tamao, sabes me recordaste mucho a Talis, tenia esa costumbre, espero y no las cambies nunca - dijo como si el abrazo se lo hubiese dado su propia hija - bueno creos que es hora de irnos a cenar ya que si no lo hacemos se enojaran mucho - sonrio de nuevo

Que sinceridad se sentia en todo el ambiente, era una calma tambien la que se encontraba alli no solo por que aquellas dos personas eran las mas dulces y tranquilas de la casa sino que sentian que se conocian de años atras, sonreian cada vez que se miraban y la chica sentia que la mujer a su lado era como su "madre" tal vez aun que descarto esa idea al recordar que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado (disculpen la redundancia ), siguio caminando junto a ella le transmitia tanta paz que no dejaba de senrtir el cariño que hemanaba; llegaron al comedor y como era de esperar todos les comenzaron hacer preguntas y demas, hasta un reclamo por parte de Horo Horo surgio y es que este no podia vivir sin dejar de comer; pero fue callado por Hao y Len con los cuales comenzo sus siempre vistosas peleas, y aunque para algunos ya esto era lo mas normal del mundo para los recien llegados era lo mas raro de el, la pelea y cena continuo su curso mientras algunos se reian de los que discutian otros no se molestaban en siquiera tomarlos en cuenta hasta que el asunto se salio de control, los platos del comedor salieron volando de pronto unos molestos chicos ya no soportaron mas a su compañero y lo sentenciaron tirando los platos que tenian a su alcance hasta que uno de llos se dirigio a la chica de cabellos rosas que estaba desentendida aun de su mundo pues seguia pensando en como seria si la señora a la cual abrazo fuese su madre; se percato al rato de que un plato con todo y cena se dirigia a la chica que le recordaba a su ser mas preciado entonces con un rapido movimiento la quito de us lugar cargandola, en unos segundos todos estaban asombrados de lo que habia ocurrido el chico sostenia abrazada a la pelirosa entre sus brazos los que comenzaron el pleito quedaron atonitos en especial dos de ellos que parecia que querian matar al individuo con la mirada...

No se que les haya ocurrido pero la verdad el pelearse asi en el comedor no es de muy buena educacion y eso no ayuda mucho a su persona; que no sean dado cuenta que alguien puede salir lastimado - decia el chico de cabellos azules muy molesto

Quien te crees tu para darnos ordenes, y otra cosa mas te vale que en este mismo instante vajes a Tamao por que sino te ira muy mal - contesto el cabellos castaños de igual manera

Por sino te diste cuenta niño tu y tus amigos estubieron a punto de lastimarala; solo por una de sus tontas imprudencias - respondio con un odio que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, dio un giro a su cabeza para encontrarce con una pelirosa muy asombrada, le sonrio tierna y sinceramente haciendo que de paso la chica le respondiera de igual forma, la bajo con mucha precaucion, y volvio de nuevo la mirada calculadora y fria hacia los chicos de los cuales uno estaba con la boca mas que abierta mientras que los otros dos estaban quemandose del corage

"Y ese tonto quien se cree para sonreirle asi a Tamao, es mas quien es para tocarla, eso si que me las cobrare; un momento que rayos me esta pasando por que tengo estos pensamientos, quiero decir ella y yo no somos absolutamente nada como para que yo la; dioses la estoy celando" - pensaba el chino mientras comenzaba a salir de el comedor sin percatarce siquiera de ello

Ultimamente a estado actuando muy extraño y pienso haberiguar el por que - susurro la peliverde que observaba a su hermano

Yo considero que deberias dejarlo en paz con sigo mismo, despues de todo esta pasando por un proceso bastante duro - sonrio la mujer al lado de ella

Mamà pero que dices, un momento por que estas al pendiente de lo que hago o digo - dijo viendo a su madre quien solo le sonrio

Creo que esto es mas que suficiente; Hao considero que el joven Hiyana tiene toda la razon en molestarse por tus estupideses, queria matar a mi hermana pedaso de tonto - decia la rubia lo mas furiosa posible - te dire algo sino calmas tu tonto caracter no llegaras muy lejos, con su permiso yo me retiro este tipo de show no , es de mi agrado, Tamao bienes con migo o esperaras a que otro plato intente pegarte? - volteando a la chcica que se encontraba a su derecha

Voy con tigo, con su permiso - inclino su cabeza y comenzo a caminar al lado de la rubia

Que pases buenas noches Tamao - dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos azules sonriendo calidamente, era de esperar que todos los que la conocian se quedaran con la boca abierta, depronto todo era extraño ya que ella habia hablado sin necesidad de hacerlo

Gracias señora espero que usted tambien duerma bien - contesto muy sonriente esas buenas noches eran como si su madre se las desease

"Mamà sera que tu sabes algo que yo no tengo en conocimiento" - dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a sentarce olvidando ya por completo a Hao y sus reclamos

Lejos de ahi en los pasillos de la casa Kyoyama ...

Ultimamente has estado actuando muy raro, eso si es preocupante, por que la cara tan seria; sera acaso por cierta personita que se retiro del comedor durante la pelea o ya se es por la persona que te protegio como una niña chica - decia la rubia mientras hacia sonrojar a la pelirosa

Deja de decir disparates Ana, sabes bien que yo no...- cayo ya que la rubia la miro seriamente

Tamao te he dicho que no debes de pensar en eso ademas solo ha sido una tanteria por parte de las sacerdotisas del templo, tu solo eres diferente y hay cosas que hacen que seas especial, y eso en lo que piensas no es un impedimiento para que te guste un chico - su rostro a pesar de tener esa mirada fria y calculadora podia expresar los sentimientos de tristeza hacia su amiga

Si tu lo dices, pero prefiero no arriesgar a nadie en especial si son dos personas que aun no he conocido bien - sonrio con tristeza mientras caminaba junto a la rubia

Yo se que no hay forma de hacer cambiar tu opinion pero comprende que no todo lo que digan esas mujeres debes tomarlo en cuenta, tu tienes tanto derecho como cualquiera de ser feliz - dijo perdiendose en la oscuridad del pasillo junto con la otra chica

Mientras que en las afueras de la casa estaba un chico de cabellos violetas sentado en el pasto mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unos momentoas, talvez el chico Hiyana tenia razon en sus palabras aun que eso le molestara, la ultima vez por culpa de él y Horo-horo casi hacen que Tamao se matará, aunque despues tubiera que cuidarla, pero pensandolo bien eso no estubo tan mal, hay pensando de nuevo en tonterias que le pasaba se sentia hechizado por aquella chica de cabellos rosa sentia cada vez que la miraba su corazon acelerar, estaba enfermo y eso no era nda bueno, pues una persona como el no debia sentir cariño alguno aunque, ahi estaban de nuevo las palabras de Yho, y si tenia razon alguna en lo que le habia dicho, aunque el debia poner de su parte, bueno estaba resuelto el dilema le diria a la chica, pero y si lo rechazaba rayos que debia hacer; sacudio su cabeza, y miro al cielo era raro por primera vez les ponia atencion a las estrellas eran tan hermosas, siguio ahi un rato mirandolas hasta que sin darce cuanta se durmio en el pasto...

En la habitacion de la pelirosa, ella se encontraba acomodando sus cosas, tendria un duro entrenamiento ya que habia faltado mucho, se puso su bata de dormir, y cuando estaba a punto de meterse dentro de la suave cama noto que su ventana estaba abierta, se acerco a cerrarla no queria que pasara lo de la ultima vez cuando ese horroroso animal se metio y casi la muerde, salio vio que las estrellas estaban hermosas, suspiro y miro al patio y entonces observo que algo se estaba moviendo, era su imaginacion o el chico de china estaba durmiendo ahi, se volvio a mover, esta bien esa no era su imaginacion, entonces agarro una de sus sabanas y la llevo hasta el patio, bajo las escaleras, nadie habia ya en la sala todas las luces estaban apagadas, salio al patio con mucha calma aunque en realidad se estaba preocupando por el chico que estaba fuera si ella no se apuraba talvez en esos minutos el podria resfriarse; camino ya con pasos apresurados hasta donde encontraba al chico, cuando lo tubo en frente noto que dormido se veia mas pacifico, extendio la sabana que habia llevado sobre el cuerpo del joven; sonrio sentia una gran paz cuando lo tenia cerca, tanto que podria decirce que hasta se sentia segura con él, se arrodillo pues a su lado mientras acomodaba la sabana, vio su respiracion y sinti un enorme deseo de acriciar el rostro del chino, pero algo la detubo, en sueños el joven parecia decir algo, palabras que ella no sabia desifrar, estaban en otro idioma; talvez hasta en japones, suspiro resiganada y cuando estubo a punto de levantarse sintio ese jalon en su mano y las suplicas del chico pidiendo que no se marchara del lugar; que era esto acaso una especie de tortura, en pocas palabras él estab despierto, miro de nuevo el rostro dormido del joven y observo detenidamente estaba equivocada el se encontraba atrapado en un sueño proporcionado por el dios morfeo; como pudo se solto del agarre y volvio a suspirar; eso es extraño ya lo hacia con frecuencia, sacudio su cabeza y se levanto, comenzando a dirigirse de nuevo a la casa...La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo y extenso dia; sintio entonces loe hermosos rayos del sol en su rostro y el cantar de los pajaros que alli se encontaban; se sentia arropado y tibio, abrio sus ojos de repente y vio la sabana que cubria su cuerpo; eso como habia llegado alli, la pregunta dio vueltas en su cabeza y aun asi no encontro respuesta alguna; se sento en el pasto tibio ya que su cuerpo asi lo dejo, miro a su derecha y noto que algo estaba ocurriendo en el jardin, se levanto tomando y doblando la sabana para llevarsela con sigo, cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en el lugar en el cual vio movimiento una sombra paso cerca de el tumbandolo en el trayecto, se elvanto y sacudio sus ropas, que era eso, pero fue entonces cuando escucho una voz muy familiar para él...

Lo consegui, por fin logre atraparte Mushu; aunque eres muy rapido has hecho que de tres vueltas al jardin - sonrio la chica mientras sostenia en sus brazos aun ser muy extraño

Bien hecho mi niña, al parecer has conseguido uno de tus objetivos - sonrio el anciano mientras se acercaba a ella

Si; pero la verdad no se por que hago estas cosas, no es que no me guste, ni que no este preparada, es solo que me pongo a pensar en aquellas palabras que me dijo la abuela de Ana y eso me hace sentir diferente y - comienza a soyozar al acordarse de cada una de las frases

Deberias olvidar ese, algunas veces Yubaba no sabe lo que dice; ademas que importa lo que ellos crean sino lo que tu pienses - sonrio, pero algo llamo su atencion - hace cuanto tiempo llevas ahi muchacho, no sabes que es muy peligroso que te adentres por estos rumbos - miro a la direccion en la que el chico se localizaba

"Como rayos se dio cuenta de mi presencia" no hace mucho tiempo, es solo que observe una sombra a mi alededor y quice investigar a ver que era, pero me he percatado de que solo se trataba de Tamao - dijo mientras veia a la chica la cual se limpiaba su rostro ya que apenas habia llorado un poco

Bueno; Tama-chan creo que es ya se ha acabado tu entrenamiento, te dejo a mushu cuidalo, bañalo y dale de comer que se me olvido darle su desayuno esta mañana - sonrio el anciano, mientras veia como la chica se inclinaba para desperdirse - cuidate mi niña y ya sabes no importa que te digan siempre debes actuar segun tus sentimientos - y se fue

" Creo que tiene razon, despues de todo solo yo debo decir que es lo mejos para mi" - sintio como el animalito se movia entre sus brazos - creo que tu tienes hambre verdad? habeces al maestro Fu se le olvidan las cosas - sonrio - vamos a la casa alli te podre dar algo - comenzo a caminar sin percartarse de que aun era observada por unos hermosos ojos ambarios

Por que te dijo esas palabras el anciano - dijo haciendo que la chica la voltease a ver

Palabras; joven Len perdone que le conteste de la siguiente manera pero ese no es asunto suyo - contesto con una mirada tan fria que hizo que aquel chico se asustara

Esta bien, ya se que no debo meterme en asuntos ajenos pero la verdad hay cosas que desconcentran a uno - dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y comenzaban a caminar - es raro encntre esta sabana cubriendome de la fria noche, me pregunto de quien sera? - dijo viendola con intriga, pero se percato de cierto ser en los brazos de la joven - Que es eso?

Que, esto es solo musho el guardian - sonrie mientras acaricia al monstruo - no se preocupe no nos hara daño es solo un ser mitico, el maestro Fu hace que el entrene con migo, quiere cargarlo le prometo que no le hara daño - sonrio mientras le entregaba el pequeño tigrito

Pero es solo un pequeño cachorro de tigre blanco - dijo el chico como si eso no significace nada

No es solo un cachorro; es mas que ello, cuando se transforma puede ser que sea algo mas; bueno ya llegamos me permite a mushu, es que le dare de comer con eso de que no ha desayunado - sonrio mientras cargaba al pequeño cachorro - con su permiso joven

Se separaron cada quien por su lado, todo el dia paso tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo; Len y Hao peleando para que ninguno se acercarse a Tamao, mientras que Yukiro platicaba con ella para sacar sus conclusiones, Ana, Sakura, Jun y Pilika se asociaron muy bien para cosas de chicas, Yho y Horo-horo entrenaban quien sabe para que, bueno, las señoras de la casa preparaban todo dentro de unas horas habria un anuncio importante del cual los chicos no estaban enterados; los señores solo brinadban por su buen trato aunque uno estaba un poco dudoso pero bueno quien era el para meterse en asuntos ajeno...

Señora Hiyan, termino usted el trage - decia la hermosa mujer de ojos rubi

Oh! vamos Alin, esto no es para que te desesperes, es solo un evento mas en el cual estaran reunidas las familias mas importantes, solo nosotros los Tao ,Hiyana, Kyoyama y Asakura - dijo la mujer china sin mucha preocupacion

Pero Ran; ella es tambien como una hija para mi, y creo que esto le caera como una sorpresa - contesto haciendose un moño con su cabello

Ella es una chica de gran corazon, no creo que le diga nada, ademas se nota que ella hara caso de lo que le ordenen, no se preocupe lo tomara para bien, y se nota que el le atrae mucho - contesto la mujer de hermosos ojos tormentas mientras terminaba de bordar el trage

Usted cree Katerin, bueno ire a busacarla antes de que se haga mas tarde, es mejor que se le informe ya del compromiso, espero y a Tamao le agrade la idea de ser la futura señora Tao - y salio de la habitacion

Yo creo que si, la pregunta sera a Len le gustara la idea de que ella sea su prometida - sonrio con algo de ternura la mujer china

Yo considero que si, bueno ya termine el trage, espero y a a Tamao le agrade, me costo mucho hacer los ying-yang pero lo logre; esto es como si estubiera entregando a Talis, creo que debo agradecerle al señor Kioyama que nos haya dejado entregar en compromiso a Tamao - sonrio con tenura

Esa es una costumbre aqui, si la prometida no tiene padres, los amigos mas cercanos a sus tutores deberan ser sus padres por el momento - dijo Ran

La mujer de largos cabellos Viletas llebava a la chica de cabellos rojas sujeta por la muñeca y con los ojos vendados hasta su habitacion...

Espero y la sorpresa te agrade Tamao - decia con mucho entusiasmo

Pero digame que es y por que me vendo los ojos - comentaba ella un poco curiosa

Bueno es hora de que sepas que es tu regalo, ya cumpliste catorce años, y ahora que nos encontramos frente a tu recamara , voy a abrir la puerta, y uno y dos y tres ¡SORPRESA! Tamao ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo mientras quitaba la venda del rostro de la chica

Delante de ella estaba un hermoso Kimono bordado con Ying-Yang, el trage de color rojo tenia una cinta rosa que lo hacia verse divino, era de gran vuelo ( asi se les dice aka para describir que es ancho nñ), la chica no hizo mas que sorprenderse, aunque lo noto algo raro y como no se animba a preguntar ...

Bueno niña di algo, no se que te gusta talvez - decia la señora Tao mientras se acercaba a ella

Es que la verdad me dejaron muy sorprendida y la verdad no se que decir - contesto contenta

Pues yo te tengo algo que decir Tamao y creo que es muy importante - contesto la mujer de calida mirada y ojos azul

Mientras que en otro lado de la casa...

Que?; como que comprometido, con quie? un momento esto para ser broma es de muy mal gusto, padre exijo una explicacionm - decia el chico mientras que los presentes solo se dedicaban a lo suyo

Este trato con el señor Kinomiya se hizo hace ya mucho tiempo, tu prometida la señorita Tamamura se esta enterando en este moento al igual que tu y no Len esto no es broma - contesto En mientras se fumaba un puro

Tamamura? te refieres a Tamao? - dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

Ven les dije que lo tomaria todo muy bien; ahora arreglarte que la seremonia comenzara en unos minuto - dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a jalar al chico por la muñeca

La hora de la cremonia habia comenado, los chicos y chicas alli presentes aun no entendian lo ocurrido, todas las amilias estaban reunidas y en el cento de la sala habia un consejo de señores y señras de mayor edad..

No se por que pero esto se me hace muy familiar - dijo en un susurro la rubia

Muy bien todos los aqui presentes deben guardar silencio la seromonia de compromiso entre el joven Len Tao y la señorita Tamao Tamamura comenzara - dijo la mujer de hermosos cabellos lavanda

Compromiso - gritaron todos al unomismo

El prometido Len Tao haga el favor de salir para ser presentado ante el consejo familiar - sonrie

Se ve salir a el chico con una elegante ropa china, su rostro describe la confusion que esta guardando en su interior, como se dejo influenciar solo por esos hombres en el cual estaba incluido su padre, recordo cada una de las palabras dicha por el : " Que, acaso no crees que la señorita Tamamura sea muy bonita? es decir la chica tiene un buen porte, un buen fisico y seve que te gusta"; las ultimas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que aceptara la propuesta, vio a sus amigos y no tan amigos, con cara de desconcierto no sabian que era lo que estaba pasando alli o tal vez si, cuando la mujer

de nuevo comenzo hablar...

La prometida la señorita Tamamo Tamamura haga el favor de salir para ser presentada ante el consejo familiar - dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

La chica salio con las mejillas mas rojas de lo que se puedan describir, su vestido rojo que hacia que su palida piel sobresaltara en color, la cinta rosa amarrada en su cintura que hacia ver lo estrecha que era, las mangas del vestido que cubrian sus manos entrelazadas, su cabello iba recogido en un hermoso moño estilo chino contodo y palillos, mientras que ella ocultaba su mirada a los presentes, ¿porque? bueno el simple hecho de levantar su rostro significaba mucho una cosa era segura podia imaginarse lo que todos pensaban, pero ella era obediente y debia aceptar una orden aunque esa orden era mas bien un cumplido, suspiro con resignacion ya no quedaba nada mas que hacer; camino hasta quedar al lado de "su prometido" al cual no se atrevia a mirar, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a su lado izquierdo donde estaban sentados los "invitados"; Hao era sostenido por Yho para que este no se pusiera a pelear con Len; volvio a suspirar mientras que se le olvidaba por completo la ceremonia de compromiso, miro a la rubia que se tapaba con una mano el rostro en forma de desesperacion era segura que ella haria algo de lo cual Hao no iba a salir bien, y asi fue la chica rubia no lo soporto mas y sin previo aviso golpeo al hermano de su prometido dejandolo inconsiente; todos los alli presentes se sorprendieron por la actitud que ella demostro pero nadie dijo nada por lo menos no querian terminar como el chico...

Bueno, despues de esta bella demostracion de fuerza por parte de Ana, es necesario que comencemos con la ceremonia - dijo Alin mientras trataba de calmar a la chica

Eso hizo que los dos jovenes se voltearan a ver depronto y con ello se sonrojaran volteando cada uno su rostro a diferentes lados ...

Nosotros, los ancianos del consejo familiar Kyoyama y Tao hemos sido informados de que ambas familias quieren una union mas estrecha y para ello se les a ofrecido a dos de sus miembros en un compromiso serio, en este caso los jovenes Len Tao y Tamao Tamamura se uniran para que sus familias se sientan en union; solo tengo una pregunta que hacerles, ¿estan de acuerdo con la decision que han tomado sus familias? - decia viendolos directos a los ojos

Ambos chicos solo se miraron de reojo ya que la vergüenza los estaba matando, sentian que el solo hecho de verse haria que alguno de los dos se terminara desmayando, con un solo movimiento de cabeza asintieron en respuesta; la ceremonia continuo largo rato, a Hao tubieron que sacarlo para que no interrumpiera o de lo contrario Ana lo dejaria en coma, estaba todo por concluir pero para cerrar completamente necesitaban que los dos jovenes se dijiesen lo que sentianel uno por el otro; pero esto no era de palabras sino que la demostracion debia ser efectuada con un beso...

Ya esta cerca el final de esta ceremonia; se les pide a los presentes que se retiren del lugar - decia una de las ancianas - solo se quedaran las personas que entrgan a la prometida en representacion de sus padres y los padres del prometido

Sin previo aviso los jovenes salieron del lugar, seguidos de los padres de Ana, quienes solo se fueron del lugar sin esperar a otra cosa mas, no se talvez una respuesta o un no funcion, pero no se hicieron los desentendidos y se fueron como sinada...

Que pasara alli dentro Señorita Kyoyama - decia el chico de cabellos azul tormenta

No te preocupes Hiyana; solo sera cuestion de unos segundos "Rayos me perdere el primer beso de Tamao; asi ya no la podre chantagiar" - pensaba mientras ponia cara de desilusion

Dentro de la habitacion estaban los dos adolescentes sentados uno frente al otro, el chcio con su rostro viendo hacia su lado derecho mientras que ella tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo y es que la solo idea de darse un beso se les hacia la cosa mas extraña ya que ninguno de los dos habia besado antes...

No considera necesaria tanbien que nosotros salgamos del lugar, mi señora - dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos azules

Por que lo dice' esta tradicion nunca se a roto - comenzo a discutir la anciana volviendo todo eso en un monton de discusion todos contra todos a excepcion de los comprometidos que solo los veian con intriga

Yo me voy de aqui; ya me artaron - dijo el joven chino levantandose de su lugar se acerco a la puerta no sin antes despedirce -Ojala y pasen muy buenas noches por que me han arruinado la mia - y se oyo el portazo el cual solo fue notado por la pelirosa

Es mejor si vas con él -se acerco la mujer de ojos tormentas - despues de todo tu eres su prometida y futura esposa - dijo haciendola sonrojar

Es-esta bien señora con su permiso - se levanto y salio en la misma direccion que el chico

Mientras que en el pasillo los que antes tenian curiosidad por saber que era lo que psaba se habian quedado dormidos, la pelirosa camino por el extenso lugar sin exito alguno, hasta que llego a una de las ventanas la verdad ya no sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido alli dentro, y la actitud molesta que el joven habia tomado, suspiro con recignacion y miro al cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a salir, cuando sintio que alguien la abrazaba por la espalde, la verdad esa presencia no le agradadaba mucho asi que se giro para quedar frente a la persona, era Hao quien la sujetaba por la cintura mientras ella deseaba desarce el agarre...

Sabes Tamao ya me moleste; no me agrda la idea de que tu seas del tonto chinito, tu solo me perteneces ami y nada mas oiste - decia mientras hacia el intento de besarla

Esta muy equivocado; yo ya le dije que me deje de molestar, no le pernesco, suelteme por favor o no respondo - decia mientras trataba de alejar al sujeto

Se habia ratado eso era seguro, le habian dado tanta vuelta al asunto para que no terminaran en nada, estaba aburrido habia caminado mucho por todo el pasillo, cuando escucho los gritos de su prometida, valla que bien se escuchaba eso, se acerco para ver en que problema estab pero lo que vio no le agrado, quien se creia Hao para tomar asi a su prometida eso si no se lo permitiria, en un movimiento rapido se acerco a la chica y golpeo a Hao justo en el rostro...

Quien te crees para tomar de esa forma a mi futura esposa Hao Asakura - dijo muy molesto mientras sin darce cuenta abrazaba a una Tamao muy sonrojada

Idiota, tu "futura esposa" por favor no me hagas reir, ni siquiera pueden terminar la ceremonia prematrimonial - comenzo a reir

Te dire algo maldito, nadie en su sano juicio toca a la futura esposa de Len Tao oiste - decia lo mas furioso que podia mientras aun abrazaba a la pelirosa

Intenta impedirmelo - dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica que solo se sujetaba fuertemente de las ropas del chino

Ya veras que te lo impedire, solo no salgas llorando por ser derrotado por mi Hao - dijo seriamente mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos - dime una cosa -susurro - puedes dar un salto muy alto - añadio mientras la chica lo miraba y asentia de inmediato - pues preparate uno..dos ..y tres salta ahora - dijo y ambos saltaron tan fuerte que el pobre de Hao se choco con la ventana (N/A: jajajajajajajajajajajaja XD)

Agarro a la chica entre sus brazos, mientras caian de nuevo al suelo la sostuvo en la forma en la cual los unos recien casados entran al cuarto de bodas ( N/A: aqui influyo la Sak uu)...

Esto si que se salio de controlo, creo que Hao cada dia esta mas loco - sonrio con sarcasmo

Jo-joven podria bajarme es que la verdad estoy un poco incomoda asi - dijo con nerviosismo la chcia ocultando su leve sonrojo

Si - dijo con la mirada fria pero a la vez tierna - creo que deberias tener mas cuidado con ese tipo o se saldra de control

Gracias - hizo una reverencia - la verdad no hubiera hecho nada sola, es que el joven Hao me tomo desprevenida y yo no supe que hacer, lo bueno es que usted me rescato y...- callada unos labios se posaron en los suyos reclamando el dulce sabor de ellos aun no correspondia y es que ese beso fue muy rapido, pero cuando se comenzo acostumbrar movio sus labios al ritmo de los otros

Valla como hablaba esa niña, sintio ese enorme deseo de besarla y es que ella se veia tan linda con su car sonrojada que ya no aguanto mas y de improvisto la beso, aun ella no le correspondia pero tenia razon eso era repentino para ella, tardo un momento mas asi, cuando sintio que ella correspondia a su ya soñado beso...

Continuara...

Dios que he hecho matenme les doy permiso jijiji pero a mi me gusto, perdonen el retrazo pero la verdad tengo una muy buena escusa para ellos y ahora se las dare…

Uno..Sali de vacaciones y me di tres dias de descanso…

Dos….Me enferme esos tres dias y toda la semana que le continuo ( cabe decir que me salieron unas roncahas horribles en el cuerpo)

Tres…por la fiebre que me dio no se me dio lo de escribir mi imaginación se fue…

Cuatro..A mi abuela se le ocurrio darem medicina casera ( que horror ya no vere los bosque como antes TT)

Cinco…Mi computadora se rompio horrible (toda la semana llore por que queria una nueva)

Y Seis y ultima …. Me castigaron horrible por no darle de comer al dichoso gato ( y juro por dios que no es mio)

La verdad esa es se los puedo jurar, creo que mis vacaciones fueron aburridas y largas pero que le haremos agradezco a ….

**PRETTY ICE ANGEL….** Te juro que tomare tu consejo ok, no es flojera es solo que este fics me lo imagino y a veces no me gusta lo escrito y lo borro, pero gracias que bueno que te gusto y espero este cap te guste igual….

**GABE LOGAN…**Pues gracias y ten muy en cuenta que lo continuare eso lo juro o dejo de llamarme M.A.A.G.F. Gracias por el comentario..

**IRE YAMICHII…**Pues sis hice el intento pera ya vez creo que soy mala en esto, gracias por tu comentario es lo mejor que me puede pasar, no te preocupes espero y este cap te guste y tu sabes estamos en contacto ….cuidate y suerte en la uni ok adios…

**SHADOW NEKO ".**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ.**


	9. Lo que produce una pelea y las pesadilla

_He de mencionar lo siguiente con este cap no estoy conforme, pero en fin lo escribí con un solo propósito poder cumplir con mi promesa, no es que sea una floja pero la verdad hay cosas que te impiden continuar, yo no digo que me detendré pero eso si no se cuando o como he de continuar, lo que tengo seguro es que se cuando terminar._

_Ahora los dejo con el cap espero y lo disfruten. _

_**Lo que produce una pelea y las pesadillas**_

El beso había sido lo mas calido y torpe que experimentaban; era la primera vez en su vida que besaban; por eso la inexperiencia de este, se fueron separando lentamente, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza; no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, ella aun tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, él la tenía tomada por la cintura, ese simple pero sencillo suceso hizo que se sonrojasen mas, mas sin embargo se olvidaron por completo de su sonrojo cuando una de las ventanas del pasillo se rompió, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a la dirección pero no vieron nada, el chico tomo una seriedad gigantesca mientras ella solo se limitaba analizar la situación….

Valla no sabes el trabajo que me costo encontrarte – dijo una voz – eres muy difícil de localizar, pero al fin podremos acabar con lo nuestro

Para el chico la voz no le era familiar, pero para ella, como olvidar una voz tan fría y ronca como la de aquel sujeto; suspiro con resignación, al parecer él no se daría por vencido, se separo delicadamente del agarre del chico y de su propio agarre; el solo la miro con interrogancía, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; acaso ella conocía a la persona dueña de aquella voz la miro y ella solo se limito a mirarlo de una forma tan fría y calculadora que jamás pensó verle ; no cruzaron palabra alguna solo las miradas para que hablar si con ello se decían todo……….

Sabes el lindo verte tan cursi, mi querida Tamao, pero bueno yo no estoy aquí para verte besándote con el tipo este – dijo saliendo ya por completo de la oscuridad donde se encontraba - estoy aquí para que terminemos lo que comenzamos mi querida "Prima" – se abalanzo contra la chica

Espera, no deberías por lo menos dejar que tome mi arma y ropa de combate a menos que desees que una chica con Kimono te golpee - lo detuvo

Si al principio estaba admirado del comportamiento de la chica para con ese sujeto, ahora no había palabra para describir lo que sentía, era extraño verla con tanta seriedad en su cara y con esos ojos que destellaban odio? Por aquel sujeto…

Joven Len me disculpa tengo que retirarme – dirigió su vista al chico que solo la miro serio como siempre

Espera yo me voy con tigo – de donde rayos saco eso, pero la verdad algo le decía que no debía estar en ese lugar

Espera no me digas que me tienes miedo niño – dijo sarcástico aquel sujeto de cabellos rojos

Yo miedo a ti, ni que fueras importante; además un Tao no se rebajaría a intimidarse por alguien insignificante – contesto con su siempre altanería el chino

Insignificante; ya veras niño lo que es ser insignificante – dijo molesto el pelirrojo mientras miraba desafiante al Tao

Ya vasta! – Grito la pelirosa – Kenchi, viniste a pelear con migo no con él; así que mas vale que te detengas cuando hablas – continuo la chica acercándose por completo al pelirrojo quien solo se limito a verla desafiante

Esta bien, solo por esta vez no meteré a terceros en estos asuntos – volteo por completo su rostro, que al parecer estaba sonrojado

Bien, entonces espera enseguida volveré – soltó la pelirosa seria pero a la vez con su calida e inocente voz

Len aun no entendía por que el cambio de su ahora prometida, se limito a ignorar al otro chico y siguió los pasos de ella, mientras que Kenchi solo lo veía serio y con cara de "aléjate de ella", la cual también fue ignorada, en el transcurso del camino (mas bien del pasillo) ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, ella estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que se efectuaría mientras que el seguía observando su rostro de seriedad y a la vez de angustia….

Quien es él, en realidad es tú primo? – cuestiono con una expresión que salio de su alma y celos

Perdón! – contesto ella es que estaba tan metida en su pensamiento que no se acordaba del joven chino - él? si es mi primo hermano mayor de Ana – contesto con simplicidad siguiendo en sus pensamientos

Hermano de Ana? pero yo tenía entendido que ella era hija única – se sorprendió (igual que yo)

Joven Len por lo que veo aun no sabe mucho de esta familia, Kenchi – frialdad – es hijo del primer matrimonio de mi tío, mientras que Ana es hija del segundo, no le puedo decir mas por en este tercer matrimonio mi tío no ha tenido hijos – le sonrió haciendo sonrojara la Tao

Por que dijo algo acerca de una pelea, aun no comprendo y por que te mira de forma tan "amigable" – dijo con cierto celos y sarcasmos

Amigable, no me había percatado de ello – sonrió – vera, le contare, desde que somos niños Kenchi y yo siempre hemos entrenado juntos, ya que Ana no estaba acta para este tipo de cosas, ella iba a ser la señora Asakura, mientras que yo no estaba comprometida con nadie, he ahí el comienzo de mi entrenamiento, soy la única descendiente Tamamura y como tal debo mantener el honor de mi familia, pero bueno ese es otro tema, usted pregunta por que de la pelea, cuando niña le hice una promesa a mi primo, le dije que si me derrotaba en una pelea yo le cumpliría sus caprichos, pero solo a la edad de catorce años, si yo me comprometía antes – se sonrojo haciendo de paso sonrojar también al chico - y ahora debo de cumplir con mi promesa, por eso es que Kenchi esta aquí – se detuvo de repente la caminata se había hecho corta por lo que ya la chica se encontraba frente a su alcoba – con su permiso debo cambiar mi vestimenta – hizo una reverencia que fue correspondida mientras se comenzaba a introducir a la habitación

Los pensamientos de aquel joven de ojos ambarios eran desconcertantes, de un momento a otro había conocido una personalidad de la pelirrosa que jamás pensó ver en ella, camino largo rato por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, se introdujo en ella suspirando con desgano, cuando recordó el beso que hace unos minutos se habían dado él y la pelirrosa no hizo mas que sonrojarse, y es que la verdad jamás se imagino que ella y él terminarían juntos, en algún momento llegarían hacer marido y mujer, movió bruscamente su cabeza, en que cosas pensaba ya, se quito las ropas que tenia puestas mientras se dirigía al baño, necesitaba refrescar su mente para asi poder pensar con mas claridad…………..

Que rayos crees que haces tú aquí? No deberías andar entrenando – gritaba la rubia a un serio pelirrojo

Mi querida hermanita lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia; no eres nadie para darme ordenes – contesto de forma desafiante el chico

YA VASTA! – Grito el hombre de rubios cabellos – que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea discutir; todo el tiempo que se ven es lo mismo, esta vez será diferente, o se callan o los castigo a ambos – su mirada fría y penetrante hacia temblar aunque no se notase a sus dos hijos

Esta bien, pero que él nos explique por que dejo su entrenamiento en las montañas – hablo la chica

Eso no te incumbe además lo que yo haga y deje de hacer es problema mio y nada mas – de nuevo las miradas

Tal vez a ella no le importe pero a mi y a tu madre si – la voz fria del hombre mayor volvió a resonar en toda la habitación – y bien Kenchi nos explicaras o no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tía que paso allí dentro, solo se oían las discusiones de los ancianos y uno que otro grito de la señora Tao – preguntaba Sakura con curiosidad

Nada; solo digamos que en algunas cosas las personas no se pusieron de acuerdo, ahora vamos a buscar a Tamao creo que ya se ha finalizado el compromiso – sonrío admirando completamente a la chica

Sus vestimentas eran lindas de color negro pero llamativo a la vez, sostenía sus cabellos en una cola alta y algunos cabellos pequeños caían en su frente dándole un aire de inocencia en su serio rostro, una camisa de mangas largas pegada a su cuerpo hacían resaltar su esbelta pero definida figura, corta un poco mas arriba de su ombligo y con unos diseños de cerezos la hacían lucir bien, llevaba también puesta una falda hecha a la cadera, corta arriba de sus rodillas, con unas pequeñas rajadas a los extremos que en uno de los lados tenia un pequeño pero llamativo dragón de color rojo , amarrada con un listón de color rojo, su arma de combate era una espada hecha a la perfección solo para ella, delgada y con pequeños diseños de color dorado en sus bordes, la envolvió en una tela de color negro la cual tenía grabada pequeñas lunas y soles a su alrededor amarrado con un listón de color fiusha, salio de su habitación para dirigirse al gigantesco patio de la casa, no deseaba hablar con nadie primero antes que nada debía meditar para así poder estar en paz a la hora del combate, llegó hasta las escaleras, las cuales bajo con sumo cuidado, en su mente no estaba mas que el pensamiento de no ser derrotada, no por nada se apellidaba Tamamura, no por nada era la única descendiente de esa familia guerrera, no por nada era la prometida de Len Tao, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, valla que era interesante el ser la futura señora Tao, se sonrojo mas, pero aparto sus pensamientos al estar ya frente a la puerta, donde la esperaban las demás personas, algunos sin saber que ocurriría y otros tanto con angustia ya que en este combate se definiría el destino de ella, o vivía o muy bien moría, jamás había descartado esa posibilidad, es decir se había comprometido a algo pero ya hacía un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de su primo, ignoro a los presentes inclusive ignoro la mirada que hacía su corazón latir desesperadamente, camino sin expresión alguna hasta la puerta no dijo nada solo se limito abrir y salir del lugar, nadie dijo nada ninguno estaba dispuesto a preguntar y otros no estaban dispuestos a saber…..

Ya fuera en el patio, miro a ambos lados, sintió la frialdad del viento y no solo eso la presencia de su contrincante, se sentía observada y sin saber el porque sintió incluso hasta miedo, bajo su espada poniéndola frente a ella, cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos una sobre la otra en forma de meditación, pasaron unos minutos y nada, pero eso no hizo que bajase nunca la guardia y que se desconcentrara………..

Dentro de la lujosa mansión, todos los allí presentes no cruzaban palabra alguna, y es que la verdad que no sabían que decir, los señores Kyoyama si sabían que ocurriría, mientras que los Tao y los Hiyana no tenían idea, bueno solo Len era el único de los terceros que estaba al tanto de la situación, se escucho entonces el chocar de dos armas, había sido un estruendo ensordecedor, tanto que los presentes se levantaron lo mas rápido que pudieron de sus lugares, cuando se percataron ya la mayoría de ellos estaba en medio del lugar, miraron a todos los lados pero no había seña alguna de lo que había ocurrido, fue entonces cuando se percataron de unos movimientos efectuados en el aire, ambas personas se sostenían en el cielo como si este tuviese una barrera transparente donde se pudieran parar, de pronto la chica callo a la tierra, recibió un fuerte golpe que la tiro, se levanto con un poco de dificultad, se tambaleaba e inclusive no podía sostenerse en pie, pero aun así no bajaba su guardia, la seriedad de su inocente rostro la hacía verse madura, la rubia quiso acecarcele pero una mano la detuvo, era su prometido que solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba preocupada su hermana ( como ella le decía) estaba lastimada y no podía ayudarla, volteo por instinto a ver al chico de cabellos violeta, sus orbes doradas brillaban con odio y resignación al saberse inútil, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, pero que hacer? Ellos no podían entrar en combates ajenos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chocar de las espadas resonó en todo el lugar, el chico de cabellos rojos estaba montada en la cintura de la pelirrosa con una mirada fría y de odio a la vez, sosteniendo muy cerca del rostro de esta la espada, mientras ella tenía las piernas doblabas, su espalda pegada en el suelo, sus brazos levantados y sosteniendo con ambas manos su espada propia, deteniendo así el ataque, su mano izquierda comenzó a sangrar ya que el filo de la espada era mucho, los allí presentes se percataron de ello y no cabe decir que la angustia invadió al chino, pero en un ágil movimiento la chica logro aventar al pelirrojo que solo rió con arrogancia, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y sentía que ya no se sostendría mas en pie , pero aun así no se daría por vencida, inclusive podría llegar a morirse combatiendo, algo le sucedió desde que Kenchi la ataco la primera vez, algo que le impedía dejar el combate a medias, ella también sonrió solo que con algo de alegría lo que impresiono al joven de ojos oscuros, de un momento a otro las dos espadas tuvieron un nuevo encuentro, la mirada rosa y negra choco con gran odio y arrogancia (nótese que ya lo he repetido mucho), pero esta vez el mando lo tenía cierta chica de cabellos largos….

Por lo visto ya recobraste fuerzas "prima" – dijo el chico con sarcasmo

No te preocupes no he de darme por vencida, te demostrare que yo también puedo dominar un espíritu –vio el rostro sorprendido del chico - No te sorprendas desde que me atacaste la primera vez, considere una fuerza de poderes mas grande, pero eso no me preocupa ya que te demostrare que podemos tener el mismo nivel – se separaron

Espero y puedas comprobar lo que dice MI Tamao – la chica al oir esto no hizo mas que sorprenderse pero aun así no bajo la guardia

Parada con sus dos brazos a los lados y una espada en su mano derecha, medio traje casi roto, sus cabellos bailando al compás del viento, estaba Tamao Tamamura, con su cara relajada llamando con mucha cautela a su acompañante espíritu, un ser de cuatro patas que era místico y legendario, el guardián de su familia, de un momento a otro un espeso polvo comenzó a levantarse a su alrededor poniendo nervioso al chico de cabellos rojos, el cual solo seguía en su posición de combate preparado para todo lo que fuese a ocurrir , el ser de inmenso poder celestial apareció de la nada, posandose detrás de su dueña, tenia una apariencia un poco fría y sus mirada dorada no ayudaba mucho que digamos, no era un lobo u otro ser parecido, era mas bien como un pequeño tigre, de color blanco de los cuales ya no existen, el ser parecía estar muy compenetrado con la pelirrosa, en un magnifico pero fino movimiento Tamao alzó su espada sosteniéndola en el aire, pronuncio en un susurro pequeñas palabras provenientes de otro idioma, uno que talvez ya no existe , en un repentino movimiento aquel ser magnifico desapareció….

Ahora si, considero que podremos terminar nuestro combate Kenchi, y una cosa, yo no soy Tu Tamao – dijo atacando al chico tirandolo con una fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar con un árbol, la fuerza de aquel joven había desaparecido dando por terminado el pequeño combate, solo que cuando Tamao se acercó para poderlo ayudar este hizo un movimiento inesperado, rozo el cuello de la chica con su espada y ella al esquivarlo volteo su cara, haciendo de paso cortaran su gran cabellera, el estado de shock para ella fue tan grande que sin siquiera pensarlo volteo al joven de dos bofetadas tan duras que no serían remplazadas por nada , unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la chica, que se sintió por primera vez en su vida débil, sin mas que esperar comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa, no deseaba hablarle a nadie, no deseaba saber de nadie, pasa junto a la rubia que solo comienza a caminar tras de ella…….

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No lo puedo creer, por que lo hizo, aun no entiendo su actitud, pero aun así – paso su mano por sus ya cortos cabellos – es un idiota, entro a la casa corre al subir las escaleras se tropieza en uno de los escalones, ya no lo soporta mas y rompe en llanto, un pequeño tigre blanco sale de la espada, comienza a verla, sus facciones se tornan tristes por lo ocurrido a su dueña, escucha que la puerta se cierra, ve a la otra chica entrar, la cual sube despacio las escaleras …

Ya no llores volverá a crecer – sonrió levemente – te vez linda así, además eres de mi familia cuando has visto que yo llore – se sentó junto a ella- esta preocupada pensé que perdería a mi única hermana, Tamao, no te preocupes te prometo que Kenchi recibirá su merecido – y se quedo ahí junto a la pelirrosa que lloraba desconsoladamente a pesar de saber que su hermana tenía razón…

La noche llego, un día mas había acabado, en la mesa los presentes disfrutaban de una tranquila cena mientras que algunos presentes deseaban con todo el corazón matar al joven pelirrojo, la chica de cabellos rosas se encontraba tan sumida en su mundo que no ponía atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo….

Te vez linda así – dijo la señora Hiyana sonriéndole a una Tamao que la miro sorprendida – no te sientas mal, ya crecerá, y volverás a ser la misma de antes, arriba esos ánimos, que no te das cuenta de que te vez feita cuando lloras – sonrió de nuevo causando un sonrojo y una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa a Tamao

Mi madre tiene razón, además aunque haya sido un cambio muy brusco te vez linda Tami – dijo el chico de cabellos azules, mientras era fulminado por la una mirada dorada

Mu..muchas gracias – fue todo lo que pudo articular ya que aun tenía su voz entre cortada

Con su permiso me retiro – dijo la voz ronca de Kenchi

Conversaremos hoy a las 23:00 horas en la biblioteca entendido – dijo la fría voz del hombre rubio

Como usted diga padre, estaré en ese preciso lugar a la hora dicha – dijo y sin mas se fue del lugar

"_No lo comprendo, como ha cambiado tanto" _, Espero y estén disfrutando la cena, aunque haya pasado lo que paso – dijo el rubio mientras dirigía su vista a la pelirrosa

Por supuesto que si, y díganme tienen algún plan para el día de mañana – dijo la mujer de hermosos cabellos violetas – por que estaba considerando un viaje al pueblo para poder distraernos – se noto que esto fue dirigido en especial a la chica

Eso sería muy lindo de su parte señora Kyoyama – contesto la peliverde – que opinan chicas no consideran una buena idea la de ir al pueblo, además ase conoceré mas este lugar – dijo emocionada

Entonces asi será, mañana muy temprano iremos al pueblo –dijo la mujer sonriendo

La cena terminó, cada uno de los presentes se retiro, las señoras Tao, Kyoyama y Hiyana decidieron quedarse un rato mas en la sala de la casa, Ana y Jun salieron al patio de la casa para poder platicar acerca de lo ocurrido, lejos de ellas se podía observar a los hermanos Usui, la chica hace entrenar a su pobre hermano, mientras que los gemelos Asakura platican amenamente el chino se encuentra entre ellos pero sus pensamientos están en un lugar diferente, en la terraza de la casa se divisan a los señores Tao y Hiyana sentados bajo la luz de la luna fumando unos puros, mientras que en la biblioteca de la casa un fuerte regaño, una fría discusión y unas disculpas se estaban dialogando, la chica de cabellos rosas salio corriendo de la biblioteca con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo sin divisar a la persona que la veía, se encerró en su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama llorando sin consolación alguna, odiaba a ver escuchado la conversación, odiaba a ver escuchado aquella confesión, odiaba en si a él a Kenchi por ser un necio y seguir en su plan; se escucho el sonoro toque de la puerta de su habitación, no se animaba abrir, pero que mas daba quien fuese en ese momento, se levanto de su cama limpiando las gruesas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, camino cabizbaja hasta llegar a esta, giro la perilla y su sorpresa fue muy grande, nunca se imagino encontrara esa persona ahí justo frente a ella………………….

Hola – simplemente dejo salir su fría voz

Hola- contesto ella, la verdad no tenía ánimos para nada

Como te sientes "que estupido eres se nota que no esta bien" ; te vi hace unos momentos llorando – dijo fijando su mirada dorada en la chica que apenas y se sonrojo

Por el momento me siento tranquila, pero que grosera desea pasar así no esta parado allí – sonrió aun con tristeza mientras el solo asentía y se introducía a la oscura habitación – y de que desea hablar?; no me lo tome a mal pero la verdad no me siento bien – comenzó a sollozar

De un momento a otro sintió que el chico de cabellos violetas la abrazaba de forma protectora y tierna…………

No te preocupes te vez linda así – dijo sin siquiera pensar en las palabras dichas – te prometo que Kenchi me las pagara, es mas te juro que esto no se quedara así – decía mientras la ataría mas a su cuerpo

No sabía que hacer se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, y aunque las palabras la dejaron desconcertada, comenzó a llorara sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin darse siquiera cuenta se quedo dormida en el abrazo del joven chino; él la miraba con una ternura que jamás pensó poder expresar, la recostó en la cama, y cubrió aquel esbelto cuerpo con la sabana mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica, se retiro del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa y con el único pensamiento de acabar con Kenchi Kyoyama……

Sumida en su sueño de nuevo sintió esa angustia que no dejaba que se consumara y lo convertía en pesadilla, se movimia de un lado a otro en la enorme cama, sudaba y su respiración agitada se convertía en algo asfixiante, sus pesadillas cada vez tenían mas detalles que la hacían sentirse mal y a la vez bien, y aunque, no sabía el significado de estas solo las guardaba para si misma….

( Aquí comienza el sueño)

_Corre, corre…..no te detengas sigue corriendo, él no debe saber de ti, corre y no mires atrás, algún día sabrás el por que de esto, pero aun así no dejes de correr… Detente, ya no corras estarás segura, aquí en mis brazos estarás segura, Mamá siempre estará con tigo, ahora duerme que la luna esta brillando en el cielo, que mañana el sol saldrá para hacernos ver que hay un nuevo día…._

_TALIS!...Talis! Vamos a jugar…hermana ven vamos a jugar, juguemos….._

_Papá, Papá?; donde estoy? Mami, papi, donde están?...Quien es usted…noooooooooooooooooooooooo…..suélteme….Mamá,mamá….no! Suélteme….Naya...Naya...Naya…NO! no la mate no lo haga, por favor no le haga daño…Por favor!_

_¡¡NAYA!_

Fue inevitable el no levantara a todos los presentes, el grito había hecho que cada uno se levantase de inmediato, al llegar al cuarto de la chica se podía notar que estaba llorando asustada, abrazando sus piernas y siendo consolada por la señora Kyoyama….

Mamá que paso aquí? – Pregunto la rubia – por que llora Tamao? – se nota la preocupación en el rostro de dicha chica

Nada corazón, Tamao sólo tuvo una pesadilla eso fue todo, hay que esperara para que se tranquilice por que no regresas a tu habitación, yo estaré aquí con Tamao – sonrió

Es que al parecer no fui la única que me preocupe Mamá – dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando de reojo a los demás presentes

Ah, perdonen no me había percatado, por favor les pido que se vallan a dormir, Tamao casi siempre tiene este tipo de cosas – sonrió

Por favor permítame – dijo dulcemente la señora Hiyana – Sabe cuando mi hija – pausa- cuando ella tenía esta clase de problemas era mejor mantenerse cerca aunque fuese unos instantes, me permite – dijo sentándose en la cama junto la pelivioleta y la pelirrosa – Será mejor que se retiren considero que no es necesario que todos estemos aquí, valla a dormir Alin, yo me encargo de Tamao – sonrió

Todos obedecieron a la mujer, por alguna extraña razón estaban seguros de que ella podría calmara a Tamao, pues desde que llegó había algo en ella que demostraba una ternura para con la pelirrosa…

Ya, calma, aquí estoy con tigo te prometo que nada malo te pasará, ahora dime que fue lo que te sucedió – comento con ternura

Mamá – dijo inesperadamente – Mamá tuve miedo ellos no me dejaban, mami no me dejes por favor, Naya ella, ella está, está muerta, mamá tengo miedo- lloraba sin percatarse de lo que decía

En cuando a Katerín la sorpresa la invadía, acaso sería posible que ella fuese su hija, pero si fuese así por que no la llamaban Talis, acaso había algo que no ella no sabía, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el abrazo de la chica, ella contesto con un cariño enorme hacia ella….

Ya no llores mi amor, mamá estará aquí con tigo siempre, aunque no lo creas –comenzó a cantar una melodía muy tierna arrullando en sus brazos a la chica

_Duerme mi niña, duerme mi amor_

_Duerme que duerme en mi corazón._

_Sueña que el cielo cubriéndote esta_

_Sueña con nubes que son de cristal._

_Las flores de mayo creciendo van_

_La chicharra del bosque cantando esta_

_Y el colibrí que en dulza la flor _

_Hace que cierres tus ojos tan llenos de amor._

_Duerme mi niña, duerme mi amor _

_Duerme pedazo de mi corazón_

_Duérmete con la noche azul, duérmete que aquí _

_En este lugar estaré siempre yo…._

La chica dejo de llorar, sin darse cuenta se volvió a dormir, ahora su cara estaba tranquila, aquella canción sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como haciendo que recordase algo, pero eso si esa noche o lo que sobraba de ella dormiría tranquila…

Duerme tranquila mi amor, que mañana tendremos un dia muy pesado " espero y si seas tu" – cerro la puerta tras de si para irse a descansar

Mamá, te quiero – susurro en sueños la pelorrosa mientras soñaba con unos ojos azules…..

Continuara…..

Agradecimiento enorme a la la siguiente persona….

Ire yamichiii ---- sis sabes que eres mi mas grande inspiración y antes que nada estas tu (ya que no hay nada antes de nada) ; se que el cap esta corto pero te prometo que el décimo será mas largo te lo juro de corazón…disfruta lo poco que escribí, a falta de inspiración una pequeña pero fea compensación ….besos te cuidas…hasta la próxima si!

A por cierto también gracias al apoyo de la sak, que aunque no la he visto se que esta con migo en este proyecto ( y que me dejo clavada con el suyo) …

Hasta la próxima Adiós……………..


	10. Todo volvera a comenzar

Aclaración… como en la mayoría de mis cap este titulo nada que ver se lo cambie cerca de Tres veces y aun así no me gusta………en fin los dejo con el cap ….

**TODO VOLVERA A COMENZAR**

Esa noche su sueño fue de los mas placentero, por primera vez sintió una calida sensación en su cuerpo, la música seguía ahí, sonaba dulcemente y como si fuese magia cada nota era escrita mentalmente ; sonreía entre sueños y por extraño que pareciera tenía sueños agradables, donde había una familia unida y una felicidad enorme…

Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaron adentrarse por la ventana de la enorme habitación, la persona que estaba recostada en la cama comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, abrió lentamente sus ojos, aquellos que en la noche fueron opacados por el llanto, aquellos que ahora solo demostraban felicidad y una clara muestra de seguir, se levanto como de costumbre, se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocándose sus sandalias para así dirigirse al baño, bostezo en el transcurso del camino, ya dentro de la habitación, se acerca al lavabo allí abrió la llave de agua dejando que aquel liquido fluyese mientras lavaba su rostro, después de eso comenzó a llenar la bañera, sentía que ese sería un día de muchas sorpresas para la cual debía estar preparada, cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba a tararear aquella soñada canción….

Su noche le había sido de lo más larga, mientras mas analizaba las cosas dudaba y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no era de las personas que dudara de algo, pero y si ella si era Talis, si ella si fuera su niña, por que se comportaba de esa manera, que había sucedido para que ella fuese tan diferente, no negaba que desde que la vio sintió gran cariño para con la joven chica, muchas veces se dio cuenta de que las facciones de esta eran idénticas a las de su niña, solo que un poco mas grande y seria, pero sino mas lo recordaba Talis nunca fue así, muy al contrario siempre demostró cierta ternura y timidez con otras personas , sonrió al solo recordara a la pequeña niña detrás de su persona, llorando y sonrojada a la vez por que nadie se le acercase, que locura y eso que solo le iban a probar un vestido, pero en aquel entonces tenía dos años y era de comprenderse , pero el ultimo recuerdo fue el que la volvió a sumergir en ese mar de lagrimas….

Flash back… (Esto es algo de lo que paso en el primer cap )…

_Te gusta la cadena corazón-_ dijo detrás de su hija –_si quieres podemos comprarla, te gustaría eso?_

_Podemos mami? –_Dijo con cara de felicidad_- a mi me gusta es como las que describe Naya en sus historias –_ dijo aun mas feliz…

Fin Flash Back….

Quien consideraría que esa sería la ultima vez que vería tu sonrisa, quien lo creería, pero amor creo que te volví a encontrar y eso me alegra pero a la vez me asusta, considero que deberé consultar esto con Sudomon – y así salio de la habitación dispuesta hablar con su esposo y con una que otra persona…

Aqué hora iremos al pueblo – decía desesperada la joven pelicastaña mientras comenzaba una amena platica con la peliazul

No lo se, yo también deseo ir, oyes Sakura, Yukiro es tu primo verdad? – Decía sonrojada – quiero decir no hay nada mas allá entre ustedes cierto – este comentario hizo que la otra chica se sorprendiera mucho y soltara una burlona carcajada

NO! Claro que no, yo y Yukiro solo somos primos y de ahí a algo mas, por los Dioses prefiero la muerte, es casi como mi hermano, por que la pregunta? – después de ver el fiero sonrojo de la Usui –ah! Ya entiendo te gusta mi primo eh, no te prometo mucho pero ten por seguro que te intentare ayudar – le guiño un ojo

Gra...gracias – nótese que reacciona tarde – DIGO, QUE COSAS DICES MUJER! A mi no...no me gusta Yukiro yo solo pregunte por curiosidad – es verdad estaba tan roja como un tomate

La risa de la otra chica era mucha, tanto que sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago, y se lo comenzó a sostener con ambas manos, cuando vio la figura de su primo y de Horo-horo caminando platicando muy amenamente…

Hola que tal buenos días – dijo con simplicidad Horo

Buenos días – contesto su hermana mas roja de lo normal

Buenos días señorita Usui – dijo el chico de cabellera color azul tormenta – buen día para ti también mi querida Sakura

Ja! –sostuvo el aire –perdonen buenos días a ambos, es un excelente día, ustedes saldrán hoy? – dijo mirando directo a su primo

Pues teníamos planes de ir con los demás al pueblo, pero la verdad Horokeu desea tener una batalla y tu sabes que si de eso se trata no puedo negarme, además así puedo ver que tanto he mejorado; ustedes si irán al pueblo o me equivoco – enarco una ceja haciéndolo verse mas guapo para la chica de Hokaido

Creo que nos quedaremos a ver su batalla verdad Pili – guiño el ojo haciendo que la otra chica se sonrojase mas y por inercia dijera un si

Que bien así verán como hago que Yukiro pierda – sonrió el peliazul

Si tu lo dices aunque la verdad joven Usui no le recomiendo que se haga ilusiones – sonrió desafiante la Sakura

Eso ya lo veremos – respondió el con el mismo desafío…

Mientras tanto en el patio de la casa estaba un joven de cabellos violetas y ojos dorados, entrenaba con su cuchilla, mientras un espectro se posaba solo a lado suyo, cerro los ojos al sentir otra presencia, ya la había sentido antes solo que mas relajada, en un inesperado movimiento su cuchilla quedo a su lado izquierdo pero nada ahí no encontró a nadie…

Deberías tener mas cuidado con este tipo de cosas – se escucho una voz detrás de él haciéndolo girar rápidamente – pero al parecer aun te falta mucho por aprender – y de la nada salio aquel anciano maestro de la chica pelirrosa

Maestro Fa? – enarco una ceja y doblando su cuchilla – Buenos días – hizo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar su seriedad

Buenos días Tao Len, lo veo mas tranquilo, y hasta podría apostar que aunque su postura sea la de siempre esta feliz pero a la vez un poco enojado quizás – dijo el anciano de largos cabellos

Como es que ..- la frase no fue terminada ya que en ese preciso momento la chica de cabellos rosas hizo su aparición

Cabellera corta, hace que la dulzura que guardas en tu interior refleje tu niñez, buen día Tama-chan – dijo el anciano a la chica que solo le miraba sería - veo que hoy no ha olvidado su traje de entrenamiento, valla a la cascada mantengase en la postura de un solo pie mientras entrelaza sus manos y comienza a meditar – la chica no dijo palabra alguna solo sonrió con algo de dificultad esa seria una mañana muy larga de eso estaba segura…

Ya en la cascada la miro detenidamente, era un paisaje muy bello, introdujo sus pies en el agua fría como hielo, ya no calzaba sus sandalias, con sumo cuidado se adentro al enorme chorro de agua que caía con fuerza, sintió de nuevo la frialdad de esta parando solo que en su cabeza, se acomodo en la posición que le fue ordenada, cerro los ojos y se adentro en su meditación, ahora solo era ella y su mundo…

_**Mientras tanto con el Tao y el anciano…**_

Ah cambiado mucho desde que era una niña, esa mirada fría y penetrante solo la había visto una vez en todo el tiempo que la conozco – dijo el anciano mirando la dirección por la cual se había ido la chica

Eso quiere decir que ha actuado antes de esa forma – esta bien no había aguantado la curiosidad

Claro, cuando era niña era mas sería, inclusive solo sonreía a Ana y a su espíritu acompañante, pero de ahí en fuera, su mirada era dura y fría, no demostraba cariño alguno, pero es raro, mientras fue creciendo cambio ese aspecto, mas cuando Kenchi se fue de la casa, para entrenarse en otra parte de Japón - menciono mientras comenzaba a caminar para adentrarse en la casa – hoy será un día muy largo, es mejor que te prepares para todo lo que sucederá – y se fue dejando a un Len desconcertado

_**Mientras tanto en la casa….**_

Pero será posible…entonces ustedes son...Como explicar esto, como decir algo tan delicado, no se preocupen esto se tendría que saber algún día y ese día será hoy – dijo decidido el señor Kyoyama

Pero entiende algo, nosotros estamos preparados, hemos tratado de que esto suceda hace ya mucho, pero ella, que dirá, que pensará de nosotros – contestaba Sudomon a su amigo mientras su esposa retornaba a sus amargos llantos

Ella va a odiarnos, pensará cosas que no son, Dioses que le podremos decir- decía la mujer entre llanto

No te preocupes, ella no es así, es una chica buena, te lo digo yo que la he criado por diez años, no te preocupes – dijo la mujer de cabellos lavandas mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos

Gracias – fueron las leves palabras de la mujer

Considero que tendremos que reunir a todos para así poder aclarar este asunto, además aun no sabemos que reacción tendrá Tamao, lo mas fuerte quizás del asunto sea que, bueno que no se acostumbre a su nombre – dijo el rubio

Un momento, esto es muy apresurado, quiero decir estoy feliz de que mi hija este viva y en una buena familia, pero ella apenas y nos conoce, yo no deseo destruirle su vida tan rápido, es feliz aquí, considero que esto solo deben saberlo unas cuantas personas, entre ellas nuestros hijos y los Tao, ya que en un futuro serán los familiares de Talis...digo Tamao – menciono el hombre de cabellos azules

Pero, Sudomon, por qué, quiero decir esto es lo que hemos esperado por muchos años, por qué? – dijo la mujer soltando en llanto

El hombre se acerca a ella y la abraza – Por que es lo mejor, aun ella no nos conoce, aun ella es una extraña para nosotros – derramo una lagrima, aun siendo vistos por los Kyoyama que se sentían igual o peor que ellos…

(En la sala de la casa)

Ya están tardando mucho, al parecer si era importante el asunto – decía la mujer de cabellos verdes

Contrólate hija, ellos tienen muchos asuntos que deben aclarar, además nos dirán lo que sucede cuando salgan – dijo la mujer de cabellos de color púrpura (sino es así ya ni modo)

Bueno – suspiro – creo que la salida la pueblo nunca se realizará - dijo resignada

Por qué lo consideras? – se introdujo en la conversación la joven rubia

Por que hace unos momentos tus padres y los señores Hiyana se han metido en la biblioteca para platicar sobre algo y a este paso tardarán mucho – dijo con simplicidad Jun

Ya entiendo, en ese caso solo iremos nosotras, no soporto estar viendo a mi prometido – dijo con un poco de frío en su voz algo característico en ella

Las Tao solo sonrieron por lo bajo haciendo fruncir el ceño de la rubia , la verdad siempre era lo mismo, amenos desde que conocían a la chica decía las mismas palabras, pero por extraño que sonase ella siempre terminaba preocupándose por su prometido…

Como tu digas Ana después de todo, solo seremos nosotras dos, mamá te animas a ir con nosotras – decía la peliverde mientras se levantaba del sillón

No me lo tomen a mal pero prefiero esperar un poco, además tu padre dijo que lo esperara y eso haré, vallan ustedes se cuidan – dijo la mujer que a pesar de tener una apariencia seria les dio seguridad a las jóvenes…

(En un lugar muy cerca de las cascadas)

La meditación era de las mas profundas que podía experimentar, la chica sumida en una especie de campo de energía se veía de lo mas concentrada y dulce, una expresión relajada, su cuerpo en el mismo estado, todo esto era observado por unos jóvenes que se habían acercado al lugar, por intuición quizás, ninguno de ellos se habían percatado de las presencias que emanaban y es que la escena que estaba ahí era única hasta que de un momento a otro la chica desapareció….

Deberían aprender a controlara sus energías – dijo la voz detrás del joven chino – no es tampoco de buena educación estar espiando a las personas – se poso delante de él con sus ropas mojadas y escurriendo

No sabía como pero de un momento a otro tenía a la chica delante suyo con sus cabellos cortos de color rosa mojados, no tenía palabra alguna para decir, solo atino poner su rostro lo mas serio que pudo, no se sonrojo, algo se lo impedía, el orgullo talvez, o simplemente no era la ocasión…

Valla, valla, quien lo creería si es el mismo Len Tao, te complace espiar a las personas que están en meditación- dijo una voz reconocida para él

Al parecer no soy él único – respondió el Tao – o me he de equivocar Kyoyama

Al escuchar esto el chico pelirrojo se sonrojo demasiado ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos, no quería ser descubierto por el otro joven y ya sabía de antemano cual era la expresión de la chica, así que mejor se guardaba ese pensamiento para él, sin siquiera tomarle importancia al joven Tao bajo del árbol donde se encontraba "observando a la pelirrosa", intercambio una que otra mirada asesina con el joven de china y le dedico una mirada seria a su "prima", después dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, pero una fuerza lo hizo detenerse, era fuerte y se sentía por todo el lugar, retrocedió unos pasos y giro un poco para observar a las otras dos personas, pudo percatarse de que ellas estaban en posición de combate, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que por primera vez la chica tenía una cara de miedo mezclada con un poco de angustia, algo se movió de pronto dentro de los árboles, todos los allí presentes se prepararon para el combate a pesar de que ninguno traía arma para defenderse, la silueta de un hombre se mostró delante de la chica, la cual solo lo miro con miedo? ; si, era miedo, sentía por alguna razón que lo conocía mas no recordaba de donde, de pronto aquel sujeto se abalanzo contra ella, pero fue esquivado, la chica tenía sus temores pero no era tonta, el pelirrojo que se había angustiado en el momento del ataque sonrió con simplicidad mientras que el chino solo se limitaba a mirar serio, el sujeto se sorprendió de las habilidades de la chica, un pensamiento fugaz pasaba por su cabeza, un pensamiento que solo el sabía y era capas de rebelar…

Veo que no moriste en la caída aquella vez, niña – sonrió con cinismo el hombre

Los allí presentes voltearon a verse entre si, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo o amenos eso era lo que pensaban, por que hablarle con tanta familiaridad a alguien que apenas y conoces, era la simple pregunta que sus cabezas se hacían, aunque la joven pelirrosa no estaba del todo tranquila, de la nada salieron otros sujetos todas al igual que el primero vestían de negro, los tres jóvenes se sintieron incómodos ya que estos los superaban en numero, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos se iría sin dar batalla; aquellos sujetos analizaban su situación, si bien era que los superaban en numero pero la agilidad que ellos poseían era mas, algo en lo cual ellos no daban batalla, las miradas se cruzaban, cada quien analizaba a su contrincante, cada uno sabía que en el momento menos esperado serían atacados, aun así aquel hombre miraba detenidamente a la joven pelirrosa, como pudo haberse salvado de aquella caída, eso no importaba, ahora era casi toda una mujer, era tan linda… si, su mente se pervirtió en pensamientos acerca de la chica; hizo un movimiento con la mano dando indicaciones para atacar, mientras tanto la mirada de la chica estaba perdida, algo le decía que debía huir, pero por que, Debido a que, aun sentía ese miedo, aquella mirada la estaba matando por dentro, aquella mirada tal vez podía ver en su interior la angustia y el miedo que sentía, por extraño que pareciera se fue acercando a su prometido, era absurdo pero no quería que la dejasen sola, pero antes de llegar algo le impidió el paso…

Estaba ahí parado analizando la situación, veía el mirar que le dirigía ese hombre a su ahora prometida, sentía un fuego arder en su interior, sentía el ferviente deseo de matar aquel hombre para que no la mirara, después de eso delicadamente miro a la chica, le extraño ver su rostro lleno de miedo y angustia, su mirada perdida como queriendo huir de allí, después la vio encaminarse hacía el, porque huía? Ella no era así, a que le tenía miedo, pero de pronto apareció uno de los sujetos abalanzándose sobre la chica, ella lo esquivo pero aun así no dejaba de mostrar ese miedo que sentía, después de esto volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse a Kenchi peleando con aquellos sujetos, pudo percatarse que la joven acompañante también combatía encontra de estos, él por el contrario no atacaba ni era atacado, después sintió la intensa mirada de aquel hombre, volteó su vista hacia él y pudo percatarse de que aquel sujeto no tenía la mínima intención de atacarlo, o dar alguna orden para que lo atacarán la pregunta que ahora rodaba en su mente era ¿Porqué?...

(En la casa)

Sentiste eso – decía la mujer de hermosos cabellos azules

Si, es la misma presencia, solo que es mas fuerte de lo normal – contesto el hombre de cabellos rosas

De un momento a otro los Hiyana se había olvidado del asunto de su hija, por extraño que pareciera se encontraban frente a una de las grandes ventanas de la casa Kyoyama, algo estaba ocurriendo afuera, algo que al parecer para ellos era familiar, mientras tanto los dueños de la mansión los miraban con un deje de curiosidad, era extraño ese comportamiento, pero la verdad era que de igual forma algo los estaba preocupando; llegaron a la sala donde encontraron a los señores Tao, ambos iguales a los Hiyana, involucrados en algo,¿Pero en qué, la tensión en la habitación era grande, ese silencio rodeaba el lugar entero, pero es que sentían que si omitiesen alguna palabra algo malo ocurriría y no podrían hacer nada, fue entonces cuando la mujer de cabellos azul tormenta decidió hablar …

Pasara lo mismo que hace diez años – dijo fijando su vista en los presentes que miraban con curiosidad

Perdone – dijo la señora Tao – de que nos esta hablando, quiero decir de a que se refiere con eso? –

Que? – Respondió con un simplicidad – lo siento es que no le puse atención – siguió mirando a la ventana con preocupación - "Espero que te encuentres bien"

Y con este ultimo pensamiento su vista se oscureció y de su mirada comenzaron a salir tibias lagrimas, la señora Tao aun que no había entendido nada de lo que dijo la otra mujer guardo silencio algo le decía que debía permanecer así …

No luchaba, pero algo le decía que si se movía de su lugar algo malo ocurriría, permaneció en su respectivo lugar hasta que miro a la pelirrosa, exhausta de tanto combatir, pero como ayudarla, ese sujeto lo observaba detenidamente hasta que hizo un movimiento con su mano, los otros sujetos se detuvieron en el acto alejándose de las otras dos personas, aquel ser sonrió miro de reojo al joven chino y se percato que este lo miraba con un odio inmenso, pero eso no era lo único al parecer también había algo de celos, eso le servia mucho mas, comenzó acercarse a la pelirrosa, la chica tomo fuerte mente sus manos y las junto en su pecho, aquel miedo aun la estaba sofocando, y sentía que si ese sujeto la tocaba iba a ¿Llorar, eso si que fue extraño viniendo de ella, sin querer se desconecto del mundo haciendo que algunas imágenes se vinieran a su cabeza de pronto, el llanto, los grito y esa caída era algo que se le mostraba frente, soltó sus manos para posarlas en su cabeza, le dolía y mucho, una oscuridad invadió su mente de improvisto, pero no la tumbo, al contrario decidio quedarse en la posición en la cual se encontraba, aunque la cabeza le doliera y sintiera que se desmayaría, mientras tanto los chicos se asustaron al verla tambalearse de un lugar a otro, pero cuando vieron que ella se reponía sintieron un alivio, pero algo los dejo desconcertado en un rápido movimiento aquel sujeto se posaba frente a la chica y con una de sus manos comenzó acariciar la cabeza de esta, ella estaba tan sorprendida y tan asustada que no se movió, lo cual hizo que el hombre sonriera con cinismo…

Valla, al parecer aun te asusto, no te preocupes – dijo susurrando en el oído de la chica la cual se estremeció al sentir el contacto – esta vez no tendré piedad como la otra vez - esto hizo que la chica sintiese miedo y a la vez odio separando bruscamente al sujeto

No te preocupes esta vez yo no saldré huyendo – dijo poniendo su rostro serio - esta vez aun que Naya no este para protegerme luchare encontra tuya – y se coloco en posición

Eres fuerte niña, en verdad sabes llevar bien el apellido Hiyana – remarco a lo ultimo este y sonrió de nuevo

Aun que se sorprendió por lo dicho no le tomo interés a las palabras dichas por el sujeto, pero aun así la duda no desaparecía…

Que te hace pensar que me apellido Hiyana? – Dijo seria- por si no lo sabías mi verdadero apellido es Tamamura – sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del hombre – parece ser que no lo sabías

Pues la verdad me has sorprendido niña, aunque sino mal lo recuerdo hace diez años que te caíste por el acantilado, o tal vez era otra persona – sonrió al ver a la chica dudar – parecer que no lo recuerdas, pero bueno eso a mi no me interesa, me interesa que te mueras – y después de esto se abalanza en contra de la chica

Tú le tocas un solo cabellos y juro que te morirás – dijo una voz ya conocida para los chicos – nadie debe tocar a una dama ni con el pétalo de una rosa – sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del sujeto

Y tú niño quien te crees para decirme esas cosas – dijo el hombre al ver al chico de cabellos azul tormenta

Yo soy Yukiro Hiyana, y considero que puedo dar la opinión acerca de lo que yo desee o me equivoco – sonrió, pero en su sonrisa había algo de frialdad que lo hacia parecerse a Tamao /n/a cof…cof ..en el sentido figurado de la palabra/

Ya veo, el joven se preocupo de que su hermanita estuviera bien o me equivoco –sonrió el hombre sarcásticamente

Hermanita? – se sorprendió por que ese hombre le decía esas palabras con mucha seriedad – que te sucede la joven Tamamura no es mi hermana, aun que ese no es motivo para atacarla – dijo mirando sin expresión alguna a el sujeto

Como quieras, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir una misión que se me encomendó hace diez años, la cual por confianza no termine - miro a la chica de cabellos rosas – y si me permites tengo que acabarlo - y de nuevo se fue contra la chica

Eso lo harás si yo te lo permito, cosa que no estoy dispuesto hacer – contesto el joven de cabellos violetas, el cual solo había estado analizando el asunto

Querrás decir Tao si nosotros te lo permitimos – dijo el chico pelirrojo

Como gusten, aunque considero que no tienen por que entrometerse – y comenzó una pelea entre los tres sujetos - es mas digo quienes son ustedes para abogar por la vida de esa jovencita

Como que quien soy, al parecer tu no sabes nada de mi antecedentes, mi nombre es Len Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao de china, y prometido de la joven Tamamura - sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del hombre – este tipo que esta a mi lado la verdad ni yo tengo idea – contesto mirando de Reojo a Kenchi que lo miro en forma de reproche

GRACIAS Tao – dijo sarcástico – mi nombre es Kenchi Kyoyama y soy el primo hermano de la joven a la cual quieres matar – dijo cínico

Ya veo toda una familia entera, pero díganme que tanto defenderán a alguien que ya no se encuentra aquí – sonrió al ver la expresión de los chicos y sus miradas buscando a la chica de ojos rosas – veo que no se habían percatado que mientras yo los distraía la joven "Tamao" como la llaman era atacada por mis acompañantes, ahora fíjense que ella no esta, tal vez será por que perdió en la batalla, y díganme que piensan si les digo que en este preciso momento esta siendo encaminada a una caída profunda – sonrió con cinismo mas al ver la angustia que los chicos tomaron

Yo diría que no vivirás para verla – dijo el joven de cabellos azules – Ujigami sal, y posesiona mi arma – dijo con voz fuerte mientras que una extraña y potente luz salía y se posesionaba de un arco y flecha que aparecieron por arte de magia, debido al poder espiritual del chico – ahora ustedes dos encárguense de encontrar a Tamao mientras yo me encargo de este sujeto - dijo mirando a los dos chico – que esperan apúrense – dio la orden a la cual los dos chicos solo asintieron y salieron con prisa del lugar

_Mientras tanto con la pelirrosa…._

BAJAME!- gritaba exasperada – suéltame, que no entiendes las palabras que te digo- volvió a repetir con algo de enojo

Era extraño por estar entretenida viendo la pelea que se estaba realizando no noto que uno de los sujetos se acercaba a ella solo para propiciarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente por unos momentos, cuando despertó se encontraba atada de sus muñecas y tobillos, de una manera tan brusca que hizo que comenzara a reclamar, pero nada de lo que hacia funcionaba, harta de lo que le estaba sucediendo decidió comenzar a golpearle la espalda al sujeto que solo se quejaba de lo duro que eran estos ….

Suéltame o te golpeo mas duro – dijo pataleando sin detenerse

Ya vasta niña dentro de algunos momentos mas ya no tendrás motivos para estar quejándote – dijo el hombre sonriendo sarcásticamente

QUE? Por que lo dices?- decía curiosa la chica – te juro que si intentas hacerme algo mas te ira peor – le dijo ya calmando sus golpes

La verdad considero que después de esto no podrás ni siquiera hacerme daño –rió fuertemente haciendo que por alguna razón la chica se tensara y pusiera nerviosa

(Con los chicos)

Corrían desesperadamente por el lugar, árboles era todo lo que veían y no había seña de la chica o de otra persona, lo cual preocupaba mucho mas….

Crees que se hayan ido por este lugar, a decir verdad considero que no tienes idea – le decía el pelirrojo al chino

Ya deja de estar molestando, nadie te dijo que debías seguirme, y si esto no te gusta puedes largarte – contesto el chico sin dejar de mirar al frente

Tal vez tengas razón pero esta vez no considero dejar la búsqueda, quiero encontrar a Tamao te guste o no, y si eso implica seguirte tendré que hacerlo – contesto mirándolo de reojo y caminando al mismo compás

Has lo que quieras – contesto mirándolo de igual manera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había caminado mucho con la chica en su hombro, estaba arto pero sabía que eso valdría la pena, llego hasta el lugar donde se le fue indicado, un risco feo y a la vez profundo, sonrió de forma burlona y coloco a la chica en el borde este, mientras tanto Tamao estaba muy asustada, preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza, y esos tormentosos y extraños recuerdos no la dejaban concentrarse en algo mas, sintió entonces como ese sujeto la empujaba, algo a lo cual ella reacciono agarrandose de la ropa de este ….

Suéltame, aun no deseo morir – decía mientras forcejeaba con ella

Por favor no, le pido que no lo haga se lo ruego – no aguanto mas ese alto lugar le hacia temer mucho

Mírate ahora si pides piedad pero es demasiado tarde – sonrió y en un moviendo tiro a la chica por el risco – es hora de llamar al jefe – y se fue del lugar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se detuvo de improvisto, había sentido esa punzada en su pecho, la misma que sintió cuando le dijeron lo de su hermana, el sujeto con el que estaba peleando al verlo así aprovecho para huir sin que el hiciera nada, sentía que no tenía fuerzas y una repentina gana de llorar comenzó a invadirlo, tenía miedo y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la casa, no deseaba pensar en nada, solo quería llorar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sentiste eso- le dijo el pelirrojo al otro joven que lo acompañaba- es como si algo se hubiera apagado – y fue inevitable no correr cuando se percataron de la presencia del sujeto que momentos antes había querido matarlos

Sigámoslo, algo me dici que ella no esta lejos – dijo con indiferencia pero a la vez con un miedo enorme que no fue reflejado

Ya estaban en el mismo lugar que aquel hombre el cual les sonreía con muchas satisfacción, vieron a otro sujeto, pero eso no importaba la pregunta era donde estaba ella?...

Llegaron justo a tiempo para darles una buena noticia – dijo el hombre (n/a: se han dado cuenta de que no describí como es, bueno les aclaro lo hice por que la verdad él no tiene importancia)

Que tipo de noticia – se adelanto a decir el chino

Una muy grata para mi, bueno para no dejarlos en suspenso les contare, en este preciso instante Talis Hiyana mas bien conocida como Tamao Tamamura a Muerto, espero y esto les siente bien hasta luego – se rió de manera ofensiva y luego una extraña y extensa luz lo desapareció del lugar junto con el otro sujeto

Eso no es cierto, ella esta viva verdad – dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver al otro chico que se mantenía con la cabeza baja sumergido en sus pensamientos – oye tenemos que buscarla, no creo que ella sea tan débil – contesto de forma esperanzada

Cállate, trato de buscar su presencia – contesto el chico de manera fría

Fue entonces que siendo pequeña la presencia consiguió encontrara a la chica..

Esta allí bajo – mostrando al iguala que el otro una cara de preocupación y algo de miedo

Entonces que esperamos – contesto el pelirrojo – un momento como consideras que bajaremos – dijo interrogando al viento ya que el chino estaba cerca del risco – no pensaras en aventarte - enarco una ceja ya que el chico había saltado – valla los extranjeros a veces me admiran – y él de igual forma lo siguió…

Sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, se levanto lentamente, miro alrededor y nada se le hacía conocido, toco su cabeza levemente y sintió el calido liquido que salía de esta, se espanto y rápidamente comenzó a jalar sus cabellos viendo en ellos la sangre que corría, no lo soporto mas y dio un grito, estaba asustada que le había pasado, estaba sola, miro de nuevo a su alrededor y ya no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar …

Escucho al igual que el otro chico el grito omitido por la joven por lo cual pudieron deducir donde se encontraba, ya habían bajado del lugar donde se encontraban, había sido pesado pero valió la pena, la vieron ahí abrazando sus piernas mientras tocaba su cabeza, sintieron entonces que la culpa los invadía, en especial a él, no aguanto mas y corrió donde la chica, seguido del pelirrojo, ya frente a ella no sabían como reaccionar, se veía tan diferente, voltearon por instinto a ver la altura del risco, era mucha y a pesar de todo ella había sobrevivido sin necesitar de su espíritu, vio como el otro chico se acercaba a ella y se posaba a la misma altura mientras ella alzaba su cabeza y lo mirada de forma extraña …

Te encuentras bien Tamao? – Pregunto mientras ella secaba sus lagrimas –Tamao te encuentras bien- volvió a preguntar sin recibir de nuevo respuesta, miro al chino – Creo que aun no puede reaccionar por el golpe – le dijo a lo cual el otro chico lo miro sin decir palabra

Qui..quiene…quienes son ustedes - dijo tímida la chica

Como que quienes, que no me recuerdas soy tu primo Kenchi y él es Len Tao – le dijo enarcando una ceja

Kenchi y Len Tao, lo siento es que yo no los conozco – dijo mirándolos en especial al chino que solo la miro con intriga- y mi nombre no es Tamao, me llamo Talis - les dijo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre que le escurría

Creo que te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza – contesto el pelirrojo mirando el golpe – mira que dices ser otra persona, ven iremos a casa puedes levantarte – le dijo mientras el se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano

A casa, usted no vive en mi casa – le dijo mientras lo miraba de pie a cabeza y se sonrojaba

Si definitivamente te diste muy fuerte en la cabeza, dime te puedes si o no ponerte de pie – dijo fríamente haciendo que la chica lo mirase con miedo

Si…si puedo – tomo la mano y la sintió tan fría pero de pronto entrecerró los ojos ya que se había mareado tambaleándose un poco

Te sientes bien- le dijo con indiferencia el mismo chico – si deseas puedo cargarte para que así lleguemos mas rápido – jalándola de pronto

NO! …digo no es necesario gracias – de la nada la chica se estaba comportando de una manera tan tímida y parecía que Kenchi le causaba miedo

Mientras tanto el chico solo veía la escena mientras analizaba lo que ocurría, algo no andaba nada bien y eso lo estaba preocupando, la chica de un momento a otro era demasiado tímida y sus ojos eran tan reveladores mas extraño aun en ella, la miro determinada mente cuando sintió también esa mirada rosa en sus pupilas doradas, despertó de su "ensoñación" y la miro ahora sin detenimiento mientras ella por extraño que pareciera se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza …

Oigan enamorados vamonos no deseo quedarme aquí – y con esto los dos comenzaron avanzar hasta lo que ahora Talis no reconocía, pero que muy pronto le daría mucho que pensar………

Continuara………….

AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZÖN A ….

Ire Yamichii y a Haine Asuka , lo siento creo que hay una regal de no contestar pero tengan por seguro que tomo encuenta sus comentarios gracias……….. nos leemos en la proxima espero y este cap les guste ya estoy fallando mucho uou' besos hasta la proxima …….


	11. Volviendo al Pasado

_Así es aun que no me dejaron salir de cama y la compu estaba prohibida lo logre y haré sufrir a mi hermano, jajajajajaja asi, aquí esta la historia espero les guste por que la verdad ya toi fallando como escritora TT, pero en fin aquí la tienen…………._

_**VOLVIENDO AL PASADO**_

El trayecto a la casa había sido largo, pero aun así la chica de cabellos rosas se negaba a ser ayudada por alguno de los chicos, no era por que le avergonzara, no muy al contrario eso le agradaba, pero en realidad algo le daba desconfianza, ella no les conocía y se le hacía un atrevimiento de su parte el aceptar la ayuda, aun que, para ser sinceros siempre era así con las demás personas, menos con sus padres, a ellos y a su hermano los quería mucho, aun que ahora que lo pensaba, donde estaban sus padres, su hermano estaba en el extranjero, o al menos eso era lo que ella recordaba, pero volviendo con la pregunta, donde estaban sus padres, lo único que recordaba era a ese sujeto y la caída, miro detenidamente a ambos jóvenes, deseaba saber lo ocurrido, pero ese sujeto de cabellos rojos le daba desconfianza, como si algo le dijese que el era el menos indicado, mientras que, el chico de ojos dorados le daba un poco de miedo, aunque al parecer él era la persona mas indicada……….

Dis...Disculpe...Disculpe joven, este yo quería, quería saber si usted conoce a la familia Hiyana – dijo acercándose tímidamente al joven chino, el cual al escucharla se detuvo y la miro de reojo haciendo que en ese momento la chica se arrepintiera de haber preguntado

Por que lo dices, Sabes muy bien que si, y otra cosa no es muy normal que tartamudees cuando hablas – contesto de manera fría y controlada

De verdad – contesto emocionada – de verdad los conoce, eso esta bien, podría llevarme con ellos por favor – dijo bajando su cabeza ya que se la había formado un leve sonrojo

Si que eres rara, sabes muy bien que ellos se encuentran en la casa de los Kyoyama, donde vives – comento volviendo a mirar al frente

Donde vivo – murmuro levemente, aunque aun así fue oída por el joven chino

El trayecto a la casa fue pesado, pero aun así la joven resistió, se negaba a ser ayudada por algún desconocido aun sabiendo sus condiciones pero en su pensamiento solo recordaba haber sido cargada por sus padre y la verdad es que en cierta forma pensaba que estaría incomoda, aunque siendo sinceros ya lo estaba, diviso la gran entrada de la casa, unos hermosos jardines la adornaban, era grande, una mansión como cualquier otra, con múltiples ventanas, una inmensa puerta, en este caso de madera bien diseñada, con sirvientes a los alrededores, que por cierto la miran como si ella los conociera, lleva sus manos juntas hasta su pecho y por cierto noto que estos son muy distintos, cuando al fin están frente a la puerta de la casa, comienza a sentir nervios, algo va a pasar y ella no cree estar segura de que sea, mira como el chico pelirrojo toca levemente la puerta, la mira y le sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no le agrada lo cual provoca que se esconda detrás del chico de ojos color ámbar, esta asustada y lo admite, mira como la puerta se va a abriendo poco a poco, se siente nerviosa, cuando al fin se abre completamente ve a un hombre de edad mayor pararse frente a ellos...

Buenas tardes joven, que bueno que ha vuelto, los señores están en la sala muy preocupados esperándolos – dice haciéndose a un lado dejándolos pasar, pero mirando muy detenidamente a la joven, hay algo raro en ella pero no sabe que es

Entran a la casa, mientras van por el gran corredor la chica no deja de sentir esos nervios y miedos que están saliendo a flote desde su interior, se va acercando lentamente hasta el chico de ojos color ámbar, y lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo, el lo nota, se sorprende del repentino agarre de la chica, es extraño, ella no es así o al menos la parte que él conoce, pero aun en esa situación no dice palabra alguna, se hace mas bien el desentendido y continua su camino hasta la sala, ya frente a la puerta de esta, el joven de cabellos rojos toca suavemente, haciendo que del otro lado le den el permiso para pasar, la chica se sujeta mas fuerte del brazo del joven chino, esta angustiada, puede ser que lo que este del otro lado le agrade o simplemente la preocupe mas de lo normal….

Las puertas son corridas lentamente a ambos lados, es un suspenso enorme pero tal vez valga la pena, un suspiro se escucha salir de los labios de la chica de cabellos rosas lo cual el chino noto, estaba acaso preocupada, de que? Si esta era su casa, pero estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña cosa que le estaba preocupando, de un momento a otro ya no era tan fría (por así decirlo) era mas bien tímida y eso era aun mas raro, cuando al fin la puerta de la sala se abrió, se pudo divisar en ella a las personas que estaban del otro lado, la señora Kyoyama se acerco hasta las personas que acaban de llegar y miro a la chica de cabellos rosas, la abrazo en un movimiento muy maternal separándola del agarre que tenia para con el chico …………

Tamao, nos tenias tan preocupados, pensamos que te había pasado algo, pero lo bueno es que estas bien, aunque ese golpe en tu cabeza no me agrada del todo – dijo dirigiendo su vista a los chicos

Dis-disculpe, yo no, yo no me llamo Tamao – dijo separándose levemente de la mujer la cual la miro sorprendida

Considero que te golpeaste muy duro, por lo cual aun estas muy aturdida verdad – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro – ya se, señora Hiyana, podría por favor ayudarme con ella – volteo su vista hasta donde se encontraba la otra mujer

Por supuesto que si – confeso animada, si esa era la única forma de estar cerca de su hija lo haría, aun que ella no la recordara, se acerco lentamente hasta la muchacha la cual la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

Mamá – dijo levemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – mamá! – repitió separándose por completo de la otra mujer – mami tuve tanto miedo – la abrazo sorprendiendo a todos – ese hombre me persiguió, y luego me tiro, mami yo tenia mucho miedo, por favor no me dejes, por favor – lloraba en los brazos de la mujer como si fuese una niña pequeña que solo se refugia de sus miedos en los brazos de su madre

Los ojos rubí de ella se abrieron a mas no poder, sentía que estaba soñando, que tal vez eso era como las demás veces, que cuando despertara no encontraría a su hija, pero esos sollozos eran tan reales que no le permitían imaginar que era mentira…….

Ya corazón, no te preocupes mamá esta aquí, ahora solo déjame me encargo de tu herida si – dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, la cual solo asintió – estaremos en la recamara de Tamao por cualquier cosa si, me acompaña señora Kyoyama– dijo mirando a la mujer que se encontraba ya de pie y a su lado la cual solo asintió en forma afirmativa

Pero, mamá sabes bien que yo no…- interrumpida por su madre quien la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Que es lo que sucedió, será que el golpe la afecto tanto – pronuncio la chica de cabellos rubios mirando a su padre

No, creo que no, en realidad solo volvió a ser la misma de antes, o me equivoco, Hiyana –volteo a ver al a su amigo que aun estaba sometido en su trance

Que quieres decir con eso padre? – pregunto el pelirrojo (valla ni èl ni Len opinan se han dado cuenta, hasta ahora / Dav apurarte y eso no te incumbe sigue escribiendo /ok,ok ahora sigo, no es bueno tener hermanas menores ¬¬)

Todo a su tiempo Kenchi, todo a su tiempo, señores gustan ir con migo a fumar un tabaco, con sus permiso mis damas – dijo levantándose del sofá como si nada hubiese pasado

Yo también me retiro, con su permiso, espereme por favor señor, yo gusto en acompañarlo si no es mucha la molestia – dijo el hombre de mirada calculadora y penetrante

Será un placer señor Tao, después de todo hay mucho de que hablar y cosas que decir, no es así señor Hiyana, por que usted también nos va acompañar cierto ¿ - dijo mirando a los ojos rosas de aquel hombre

Por supuesto, cuando me he negado una petición – dijo levantándose y mirando a su hijo que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pasaron junto los dos jóvenes que aun estaban en la puerta de la sala, no les dijeron nada solo los miraron y uno de los hombres sonrió ante la especulante mirada del Tao y la intriga del Kyoyama, lo demás presentes se hicieron los desentendidos, estaba claro que no les dirían nada, y ellos no iban a preguntar, los tres hombres salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiese ocurrido….

Bueno iré a ver como va la cena, te parecería bien en acompañarme Jun –dijo la madre de esta

Si, si madre con su permiso – y se retiro del lugar aun con la curiosidad de saber que pasaba

Bueno yo igual me retiro, vamos Yho tienes que correr por lo menos 6 Km a la redonda de la casa – dijo mirando fríamente a su prometido la rubia, y aun que su mirada era así ella en el fondo estaba muy preocupada

Como digas Anita – respondió desanimado y no muy convencido el joven de cabellera castaña mientras seguía muy de cerca de su futura esposa

Lo que tiene que aguantar el debilucho de mi hermano, por ese motivo yo no me comprometí con la torturadora esa – dijo sin darse siquiera cuenta que la rubia estaba detrás de el, lo cual propicio que le diera el golpe mas fuerte de su vida

Vuelves a llamarme así Hao Asakura y sabrás que el infierno si existe – comento con una venita saltando en su cabeza

Como tu digas ANA "Esta mujer es un monstruo" – y como si ella le hubiese leído la mente le mando la mirada mas fría y fulmínate, haciendo que Hao solo sonriese con nerviosismo ante esa acción – "mejor me alejo de ella "– y así sin mas salio de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna

Mientras tanto el joven Hiyana se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recordó algo muy importante, había dejado a su prima y a los hermanos Usui en el bosque, y lo mejor seria ir a buscarlos a menos que desease que su prima lo torturara todo un día llevándolo de compras (n/dav…Eso me sucede a mi cuando salgo con mis hermanas) , se levanto sin mas de donde estaba y salio sin decir palabra alguna, pero cuando iba a salir por completo de la casa Len le detuvo…

Tú si sabes lo que pasa cierto – comento- y me lo dirás en este instante – afirmo

Sabes Tao yo no soy la persona correcta para este tipo de cosas, si tanto deseas que te expliquen puedes subir las escaleras y hablar tu mismo con las personas que se encuentran en la habitación de "Tamao" – le dijo sin mirarlo mientras su voz era firme y fría, y a si de simple se retiro del lugar

No se tú, pero considero la oferta de Hiyana – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras su mirada era desafiante

Has lo que quieras, después de todo a mi no me gusta estar de chismoso – dijo dando media vuelta y retirándose del lugar

Como gustes pero la verdad es que se que en el fondo tu deseas saber tanto como yo – y de igual manera se fue

La sala se quedo vacía, en ese instante no había mas que curiosidad y tristeza, pero nadie se atrevía a rebelar lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie aun no era el momento, o tal vez si…

Mamá, por que cuando estabamos en la parte de abajo me llamaste "Tamao" – dijo interrogante y algo sorprendida la pelirrosa

No sabes cuanto espere de nuevo escucharte decirte mamá – dijo la mujer de cabellos azules mientras abrazaba a su hija la cual solo abrio los ojos de la impresión, pero en ese instante su mirada se poso sobre la otra persona que aun no se había acercado a ella

Madre y esa mujer quien es – dijo separándose del fuerte agarre de su madre – yo no la conosco

Ella, es una señora muy amable que durante 10 años te ha cuidado, sabes ella es como otra madre para ti, su nombre es Alin Kyoyama – sonrió la mujer secando las lagrimas que rodaban en su rostro

La chica la miro unos momentos para luego sonreírle de manera amable y calida- Hola señora Kyoyama, gracias, aun que no recuerdo nada, usted es una persona muy especial, o al menos eso es lo que mi madre dice, no le molesta si le digo tía – dijo sonriéndole a lo cual la mujer solo asintió llorando pero aun con una alegria inmensa en su corazón

Claro, para mi será un placer que me digas así, pero sabes ahora no nos preocupemos por ello, es necesario que te des un baño y que curemos esa herida si – le dijo sonriéndole de manera calida

Como usted diga – sonrió – mamà podrías – dijo levantando sus brazos para que su madre le ayudara con sus ropas

Considero que aun piensas que tienes cuatro años, cierto Talis – sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hija

No te preocupes Ta…Talis – dijo la otra mujer- nosotras te ayudaremos –se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la chica y comenzó ayudarla

Graa...Gracias – se sonrojo al ver su cuerpo en otras condiciones – pero que me paso! – dijo sorprendida

Creciste eso fue todo – le dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un besos en la frente – ahora al baño si –sonrio pero fue detenida por su hija

Madre, Naya, ella..ella esta bien cierto, no le paso nada verdad – dijo mirando con angustia el rostro entristecido de su madre – mamá dime que lo que vi no era cierto – dijo mirándola a punto de llorar

Depuse hablamos cariño, después ahora solo ve a bañarte que tenemos mucho de que platicar – sonrió con melancolía la mujer

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Camino por los pasillos de la habitación que se le hicieron inmensos, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo pero era claro que no les dirían nada, aunque la verdad seguía con su teoría de que Tamao se había golpeado demasiado fuerte; si eso era se golpeo tan fuerte que ya alucinaba, sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la habitación de la pelirrosa, sin mas se quedo ahí parado sin movimiento, solo con su mirada clavada en la perilla , estaba a punto de llamar cuando la mujer de cabellos lavanda abrió la puerta, lo miro con sorpresa pero aun así le sonrió, su mirada era tan débil, tan distante, tan lastimada pero aun así se animaba a sonreír…

Hola, deseas algo – dice delicadamente ya que su voz es cortada

Si, no deseo necesito saber que es lo que pasa y no he de moverme de aquí hasta que respondan mis preguntas – contesto el chico pelirrojo fria y tajantemente

Aun no es el momento, todavía se necesita que pase una cosa – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y retirándose del lugar cerrando tras de ella la puerta de la habitación

"Pero que rayos, quien se cree esa mujer que es mi madre, a mi ella no me dirá que es lo que debo esperar" – pensaba mientras decidido veía a la mujer retirarse y sin aviso habría la puerta de la habitación – "Ahora si sabré que es lo que ocurre y para eso tamao me responderá cada una de las preguntas"- sonrió maliciosamente

Cuando salio de la sala solo deseaba tener aire fresco, muchas cosas habían pasado, ese extraño comportamiento de la chica pelirrosa, de un momento a otro ya no era tan fría y su mirada había cambiado de una dura a una dulce y a la vez tímida, él mismo se sentía extraño, pero por que, no quería admitirlo pero le agradaba que la chica se sonrojase cuando lo veía, inclusive se intimidaba ante él, pero ahora dudaba, estaba allí afuera en el patio, con sus pensamientos revueltos y con la maldita duda de que era lo que ocurría, sabía por alguna razón que Tamao le hablaba a la señora Hiyana con tanta familiaridad por que de ella nació, ahora que lo pensaba como sabía él que eso era así………

Piensas en lo ocurrido allí adentro – dijo una voz ya conocida para él

Valla hasta que te apareces, no es muy normal que te desaparezcas, pero sabes era mejor no verte - contesto con sarcasmo – y por que debería estar pensando en las tonterías que ocurren en esta casa de locos – dijo a su ahora rubia acompañante

Por que Tamao, como nosotros la conocemos , es TÚ prometida – dijo haciendo que por curiosidad los ojos gatunos se fijaran en ella – Sabes Len, yo se mas de lo que tú crees, pero la verdad no se si deba confiar en ti – sonrió triunfante al lograr su cometido

La verdad Ana es que no deseo saber nada de, lo que sepas, nunca me a gustado entrometerme en asuntos ajenos – respondió mirándola retadoramente

Como gustes, después de todo ella será un miembro de la familia Tao al fin y al cabo – contesto dando media vuelta dejando al chino admirado – Pero te recomiendo que averigües lo que sucede antes de que mi hermano se te adelante – ahora si había dado en el punto y comenzó su cuenta regresiva

Que quieres decir con eso – se recrimino así mismo por no haber aguantado su tonta curiosidad – Por que debería saber lo que ocurre antes que el estupido de tu hermano – dijo desafiante

Por que mas, él al igual que tú están interesados en la misma persona, aunque ella sea tu prometida, si mi hermano sabe lo que ocurre antes olvídate de tu compromiso para con ella – dijo dándose vuelta para mirar al chico a sus ojos

Pero eso es imposible sabes muy bien que eso no se puede, en primera por que son primos y en segunda por que ella esta comprometida con migo – dijo sin pensar en sus palabras

Oh! si "Tamao esta comprometida con tigo" más no Talis Hiyana - y se cruzo de brazos mirando desafiante al Tao – Por que la verdad es que ese es el verdadero nombre de la que hoy conocemos como "Tamao Tamamura" , así que dime, deseas saber la verdad – los ojos azules afirmaban lo antes dicho mientras los ámbarios exigían saber

Espero que sea buena la explicación, así que mas te vale comenzar de una vez – dijo mirando a la rubia que le sonreía triunfante

Es extraño no, un día eres una persona y al siguiente como si fuese magia vuelves a tú identidad verdadera – sonreía la mujer de cabellos azules a su hija

Mamá, que fue lo que paso, por que crecí, por que ya no soy la misma- decía mirándose con detenimiento en el espejo

Por que algún día tenía que pasar – le sonrió asombrada por la pregunta – sabes eres una chica afortunada, encontraste a personas que te quieren mucho y que te han dado una vida muy linda – contestaba mientras veía como "Talis" se miraba aun en el espejo

Mami, por que, que paso esa noche, por que todo es tan malo para con migo – decía mientras tomaba el peine de la mesa del tocador

No es así, nada es malo para ti, al contrario eres la persona mas afortunada del mundo, y ya te conté todo lo que ocurrió – decía mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su hija a peinar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de improvisto – Desea usted algo , joven Kyoyama – su voz se torno fría y dura lo cual sorprendió a su hija pero, la verdad era que ese chico no le agradaba en lo absoluto

Lo siento señora no sabía que estaba aquí, me permitiría hablar con Tamao por favor – decía mirando a la mujer a los ojos los cuales tenían un brillo desafiante

La verdad yo no se si ella desee – contesto desafíante

La pelirrosa no sabía que ocurría pero la verdad es que no deseaba que ese sujeto se le acercase…

Dis…discul…disculpe joven no deseo ser grosera pero la verdad a mi no me gustaría hablar con usted – interrumpió

Pero yo solo …- no termino la frase

Por favor, yo..yo no…yo no lo conozco y no deseo hablar en estos momentos, tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora se podría retirar es que la verdad necesito hablar con mi madre – dijo intimidada por la mirada pero firme ante ello

Esta bien, como guste, será en otra ocasión – dijo cerrando al puerta tras de si

Mamá, por que será que él no me agrada, sabes que yo no soy así – decía a la mujer que solo le negaba con la cabeza y sonría ante el comentario

Eso no importa ahora será mejor que te termines de arreglar por que hay muchas cosas que sucederán, y para ello hay que estar muy listas – sonrió mientras le comenzaba a peinar

Esta bien, mamá será que en esta casa tengan un piano, es que me gustaría mucho tocar – sonrió en complicidad con su madre

Es un momento difícil lo se pero esa es la verdad y no deseaba seguirla callando, estábamos a punto de decirles cuando Kenchi llegó, que opinas de ello En, crees que deberíamos cancelar el compromiso – decía aquel rubio mientras sacaba el humo de su boca

La verdad a mi eso no me importa, después de todo ella proviene de una familia digna y previligiada, eso es solo que importa – contestaba mientras tomaba la pequeña copa de vino entre sus dedos

Ya vio Hiyana después de todo esto tendrá un final muy bueno- le día al otro hombre que mantenía la mirada en el cielo

La verdad eso espero, pero sabe, hay algo que me dice que sucederán muchas cosas, ya sea para bien o para mal – sonría estaba feliz, en ese momento no le importaba nada mas que saber que su hija era ahora la misma

Opino0 lo mismo, pero en estos momentos eso no interesa, solo lo que ocurrirá el día de mañana, una pregunta, como debemos ahora llamarle a la chica, Tamao o Talis, por que la verdad para mi siempre será mi Tamao – decía mientras volvía a fumar su puro

Tú mismo lo dijiste eso ahora no importa, solo el saber que ella esta bien – y miro a los otros dos hombre que solo asintieron ante el comentario

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y esa es toda la historia, como te abras dado cuenta, "Tamao" volvió a ser "Talis" debido al golpe en su cabeza, aunque aun no me explico como rayos sobrevive a todas esas caídas – decía la rubia de manera simple

Así que eso es lo que sucede- dijo de manera calmada el chino

Bueno te dejo, de seguro Yho dejo de hacer sus ejercicios – pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se escucho una hermosa melodía proveniente de la casa – esto si es raro, el piano no se a tocado en años – decía la rubia – aunque la canción es muy linda

Quien será- contesto el chino acercándose a ella

No lo se pero no estoy para averiguarlo – contesto ella ahora si retirándose del lugar

Y cuando la rubia se había ido el chino miro para la casa, él esta vez no tendría dudas, y así decidió entrar a la casa…………..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabes como me gusta esa canción, se extrañaba en la casa – decía la mujer de cabellos azules mientras veía con que delicadeza y entrega la chica se dedicaba a tocar

Lo se, y por eso la toco, sabes mamá, se que fue mucho tiempo pero para mi siempre será como hace diez años, todo igual – sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar mas de la canción – "aunque he decidido algo que tal vez no te agrade, pero que me gustaría hacer por los Kyoyama que tanto me cuidaron, por eso he decidido llamarme Tamao Tamamura" – sonrió y aun con sus ojos cerrados dejo salir una lagrima de sus ojos…………………

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.RA…………………………

Si lo se el capi es algo corto pero la verdad es que ya no me dejaron mas tiempo en la compu, y mi hermano es criticón y lento para escribir, pero les prometo que la próxima será mas larga ya que se esta acercando el final, aun que no lo se luego dudo jajajajaja (risa malévola) .

Agradezco de corazón a ire yamichii y Haine Asaura y a Palin Mounet, ya ven con eso de que los Reviews no se pueden contestar u.u pero bueno...

Un resumen del cap siguiente ( hay que mala soy mira que las dejo con el pique jajajaja XD) ….

_La dulces notas de esa canción muestran muchas cosas; es difícil ser alguien que no se puede, pero se intentara, aun que no sepa como, además el corazón es muy fuerte y hay ciertas cosas que no podemos evitar, como el amor…._

Ahí se las dejo hasta luego……………… PD si lo se nada que ver el titulo uu

**BESOS Y ARIGATO**


	12. EL RAPTO

_Señoritas hola que tal, espero y este cap les guste, fue una de mis mas crules misiones pero mi hermana me amenazó, como este es uno de los que yo publico espero les guste, esta basado en la historia de mi hermana así que no se me asusten……………………………………………………………………………._

**EL RAPTO**

La música cada vez era mas fuerte, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando pero le agrada ese tipo de canción, estaba tan mezclada de tristeza y alegría que lo hacían sentir bien, su corazón latía rápido pero no sabía por que y en cierta forma no importaba, se adentro a la casa, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de donde provenía la dichosa música, se detuvo no podía continuar, algo se lo impedía, pero sin darle tiempo a su razón giro la perilla de la puerta para encontrarse con la mas hermosa, que digo hermosa extraordinaria visión de su vida….

Ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada nota que emitía el instrumento musical, deleitándose de la alegría y tristeza que estaban produciendo sus blancas manos, se le mostraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, su rostro se veía tan relajado con tonos rosas en su mejilla, que como se percato de esto, la verdad es que inconsciente se había ido acercando a la muchacha, pero aun así siguió observándola, su cabello estaba suelto solo tenía un pequeño broche en forma de flor de color azul, su vestido de igual color se notaba que tenía detalles chinos con mangas largas y un poco anchas, no era largo estaba, por lo que se podía notar un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas…

Escucho como la tonada iba bajando de sonido, retiro su mirada de la joven al escuchar un aplauso, giro levemente su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mujer de cabellos azules, se le veía contenta, miro de nuevo a la chica y se encontró con sus rosados ojos, lo estaba mirando, con un expresión entre llanto y alegría, la chica parpadeo un par de veces, el sin embargo solo se limitaba a tener el contacto óptico que ahora se le presentaba, pero la ensoñación de mantenerse en esa mirada se acabo al escuchar la voz de la mujer que se encontraba también en la habitación………….

Fantástico, como siempre la sonata de Lorín (1) te ha salido de maravilla mi pequeña Talis – decía sonriente la mujer mientras se acercaba a la joven chica

Gra...gracias – tartamudeo, se sentía incomoda con tantas miradas para si, y es que la verdad solo su madre la había escuchado tocar

Sabes bien que desde que eras mas pequeña tu forma de tocar hacía el piano hacía que me emocionara al conocer a la pequeña musa que tenía en la casa – le sonrió – Verdad joven Tao que el sonido y la mezcla de sentimientos han sido lo mas hermoso que alguien haya juntado – dijo la mujer intensamente interesada en la opinión del chico

La verdad – dudo pero luego aquellos ojos de color rosa lo miraban como pidiendo su aprobación acerca de lo sucedido – Si fue muy llamativa la tonada– contesto girando su cabeza levemente a otro lado ya que se encontraba sonrojado

Vez corazón hasta al joven Tao le ha gustado la tonada, imaginaste si te oyera – pero no termino de hablar ya que dos miradas una de vergüenza y otra de curiosidad se habían posado en ella – olvídalo ahora sería bueno que fuéramos a tomar un poco de té; joven Tao desea usted acompañarnos – decía mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbar del chino

El chico solo se limito a emitir un sonido con la boca, lo cual hizo a la mujer sonreír…….

Eso fue un no o un si? – Decía la mujer divertida ante el gesto de intriga del chico – esta bien con su permiso; Talis nos vamos – dedico su mirada a la chica que estaba mas roja que un tomate

Si…si madre – dijo levantándose de la silla del piano, mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja uno de los mechones que se salieron de su broche interrumpiéndole su mirada

Bueno, pues vamos, te gustaría probar algo nuevo – dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar, pero noto que la chica no la siguió - Talis –llamo gentilmente pero ella no le hizo caso, estaba batallando con el sonrojo que se le había formado al mirar al chino, suspiro al notar que eso no funcionaría –Tamao –llamo haciendo que de inmediato ambas miradas se posarán en ella –Vamos – dijo sonriéndole

Si –dijo desentendidamente mientras volteaba a ver al chico y con una reverencia se despedía de él – con su permiso joven - dijo ya sin titubear haciendo que el chico solo enarcara una ceja al notar esto ella se sonrojo pero se apresuro a seguir a su madre dejando solo en el gran salón al Tao

_**(Conversación madre e hija)**_

Te veo muy pensativa mi querida Talis, sucede algo que necesites contarle a tu madre – dijo la mujer mientras miraba de reojo a su hija

La verdad –duda – madre necesito que me ayudes y apoyes en una decisión que he tomado – dijo seria pero bajando levemente su cabeza

Así, y cual es esa decisión tan importante – dijo la mujer parándose de improvisto para ver mejor a su hija

La chica aun meditaba sus palabras cuando sin querer se choco con el cuerpo de su madre, esto hizo que alzara su cabeza de improvisto, y noto aquellos ojos azules que su madre tenía, la miraban con ternura y a la vez algo de duda, los ojos de color rosa de la chica se abrieron con una impresión grande ya que nunca antes se había atrevido a ver a su madre a sus ojos, no era que no quisiera, al contrario su madre denotaba demasiadas cosas en sus ojos, que a veces, pareciera que leía la mente ….

Mamá, tu…tu sabes que yo….digo que tu, bueno si yo, hay por los dioses, mamá deseo quedarme con los Kyoyama, se que suena egoísta pero yo necesito que ellos sepan cuanto les estoy agradecida – decía la chica como si de ellos su alma se fuese a ir

Corazón, calmate, sabes se que ese es tu espíritu, se como eres, soy tu madre – sonrió dulcemente la mujer – sabes me estaba preguntando cuando dirías algo así, quiero decir, cuando eras pequeña, Naya te ayudo en una de tus tareas, y fue tan grande tu agradecimiento que no hiciste mas que quedarte con ella casi siempre – decía la mujer mientras abrazaba levemente a su hija – la decisión es solo tuya y cualquiera que sea tu familia siempre estará ahí para apoyarte – beso la frente de su hija mientras le sonreía

Mamá – contesto esta mientras un pequeño llanto se dejaba ver en sus ojos – gracias – dijo cerrando los ojos y de improvisto abrazo a su progenitora

No tienes que cariño – dijo la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana – "_Ahora veré como convenzo a tu padre "– _y con este pensamiento sonrió

(**Fin de la pequeña conversación)**

En los pasillos de la inmensa mansión (N/A se han dado cuenta que la loca de mi hermana hizo la casa gigante jijiji) iban caminando una mujer de trajes chinos y su hija, la chica iba lo mas seria y callada que se pudiera ver, sus ojos mostraban cierta confusión, pero a la vez intentaba desaparecerlas, todo era extraño, pero aun así no deseaba preguntar…..

Llegamos – dijo la voz de la mujer mayor- espera aquí Jun es necesario que entre yo sola – dijo parándose frente a una de las grandes puertas de la casa

Como diga madre – dijo la chica levemente inclinando su cabeza, la puerta se cerró frente a ella, no hacía más que esperar

Levemente las horas pasaban, ya tenía mucho tiempo que su madre se había introducido en la habitación, a platicar con quien sabe quien, aunque siendo sinceros eso le intrigaba, nunca uno de sus familiares se comportaba tan misterioso, esta bien, la sinceridad primero, eran raros pero quien lo notaba, en fin siguió ahí parada fuera de la habitación, esperando a que la puerta se abriera, fue entonces que escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo, intuitivamente se acomodo cerca de la puerta, levemente se fue asomando para observar quienes eran las personas que se acercaban , cuando sin darse cuenta en un extraño movimiento su hombro fue tocado lo cual le produjo un grito……….

Dentro de la habitación se veía a tres personas muy distinguidas, la mujer de china y dos hombres de edad mayor, los tres en una conversación muy importante, la conversación que definiría el destino de una dinastía….

Considero que no es prudente que esto se quede así, es decir, somos un imperio grande y fuerte – decía el hombre de rasgos chinos mientras tomaba una taza de té

Pero, es que esto no es un caso muy fácil, se requiere de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ella acepte, ahora es otra persona – comento la mujer mientras abría delicadamente su abanico

Nada de peros Ran, es una decisión que se tomo y se debe cumplir, y tú como la señora Tao que eres debes tener en cuenta eso, para eso has sido educada y la decisión sabía que tienes en tu poder te hace acreedora de una gran responsabilidad – contesto el anciano mirando por la ventana de la habitación – no consideras ese lo correcto Fa – miro al otro anciano que estaba parado cerca de la ventana

Así es, pero ahora estoy de acuerdo con Ran, por mas que hagamos esto obligatorio, tanto tu como yo tenemos en cuenta que, ella recupero sus recuerdos, perdiendo así los que tenía – contesto el otro hombre con suma delicadeza – Así ni yo la conozco – dijo levemente mientras cerraba los ojos

Como sea, o esta unión se lleva a cabo o volvemos hacer todo el compromiso de nuevo, claro si los padre y la chica desean – comento el chino mientras volteaba su vista a la mujer frente a él, la cual asintió, estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando un grito se escucho y tuvieron que dejar la conversación, la mujer de largos cabellos se levanto de inmediato – creo que esto se complicara mucho – comento levantándose y siguiendo a la mujer – vamos Fa ellos ya están aquí

Por lo visto así es, y han venido por ella – comento el otro hombre mientras en un ágil movimiento se posaba al lado del chino

Cuando llegó a la puerta miro a los alrededores para observar si encontraba a su hija, pero lo extraño de esto es que la chica no estaba, aun así salio de la habitación pues solo en unos instantes atrás solo estaba parada en la puerta de esta, miro a sus alrededores pero ni una muestra de la chica de cabellos verdes, cuando sintió una extraña pero fuerte presencia, giro para poder saber de quien se trataba, pero al dar el giro aquel ser la ataco, cerro de improviso sus ojos, pero al no sentir el ataque los abrió, solo para fijarse que el anciano de la familia estaba delante de ella , defendiéndola del ataque…

Por que no muestra tu verdadero rostro – dijo con algo de fuerza y paciencia en su voz – sabes que a mi no me intimidas tan fácil como a mi nieta – y regreso el ataque

Valla, eres fuerte aun Tao Chin, comenzaba a pensar que la vejez te había cansado – se escucho la voz ronca de aquel sujeto

Ahora entiendo te da envidia que durante tantos años yo aun conserve mi agilidad, o me equivoco Chaos – contesto el anciano

Envidia yo, y de ti, considero que tu mente es tan débil que ya alucinas Tao – dijo acercándose mostrando su ya anciano rostro – pero eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, yo solo he venido por el heredero de tu familia, pues sabes bien lo del plazo, pero lo primero que encuentro es a una niña mimada y tonta en la forma de pelear – contesto este serio

Ya veo, así que a la persona con la que tuviste la batalla fue con mi nieta, bien, déjame informarte que si no mal lo recuerdo te dije que el heredero de la familia solo podía ser un varón – contesto ahora con la una ceja enarcada

Es cierto pero tengo entendido que el primogénito fue niña – discutió con sarcasmo

Oh!; si claro fue niña pero unos años mas tarde nació un niño varón – comento de igual forma el anciano – pero al parecer tu no te habías percatado de dicho suceso cierto – dijo entrecerrando los ojos con algo de burla – ahora me devuelves a mi nieta o no respondo – comento

Que me harás, ponerme a tomar té con galletas chinas – se burlo abiertamente del anciano – vamos Chin hasta tu sabes que si me lo propongo te rebaso en poderes – dijo con aires de grandeza

Eso es cierto, y es sabio de tu parte que lo recuerdes, es decir, son raras las veces en que usas tu diminuto cerebro – comento el chino en burla

El sujeto solo suspiro, miro a su alrededor y sin decir palabras junto sus manos haciendo que estas se chocaran y emitieran un sonido, de la nada un extraño ser apareció en su hocico tenía a la chica (N/Dav pues que tan grande era 0o; - May- calla y continua u.u) sujeta por las ropas, ella estaba inconsciente, y algo lastimada, con leves golpes; el anciano de la familia Tao solo suspira con resignación, al ver a su nieta en ese estado solo se le ocurre pensar que ella es aun muy débil….

Caballeros, no veo aun el motivo de esta riña, deberían comportarse, a su edad no es muy común que estén peleando como niños de diez años, además aun no es el momento, y tu Chaos has que esa cosa baje a la chica, no creas que es cómodo verla en ese estado – dijo rápido pero conciso el anciano Fa

Pero mira nada más, si es el único y autentico Fa Lee; es un placer volverte a ver después de tantos años – comento él atacante

Valla que no cambias, a veces me pregunto como es que ustedes dos se complementan tan bien – dijo Chin mirando a los dos amigos

Es que tu siempre eres tan irritante chinito – dijo con su voz grave el hombre que demostraba tener ojos de color miel

A quien le llamas chinito; sino mas lo recuerdo tu también eres de la misma nacionalidad – correspondió este cruzándose de brazos

Oh claro, ahora échamelo en cara – dijo Chaos mientras comenzaba a levantar a Jun

Por los dioses que hacer con ustedes, se comportan así desde que teníamos la edad del nieto de Chin – comento Fa acercándose a la chica para comenzar a curarle las heridas

Sabes, considero que así es como mejor nos llevamos – dijo chin – Ran, no te quedes ahí, ven, es necesario que estés aquí, necesito presentarte con Chaos Ming; él es el encargado de la prueba de los jóvenes – comento sin dejar salir nada indebido

Es un placer para mí – dijo la mujer de larga cabellera, mientras abría con gran elegancia su abanico

**(En otra parte de la casa) **

Una de las habitaciones era abierta rápidamente por una ráfaga de viento exuberantemente fuerte, lo cual extraño a las personas que ahí se encontraban, la calida mirada del chico de ojos azules se poso en la chica de cabellera rosa, que se encontraba igual de asombrado que él; ambos sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación; el chico de inmediato se puso serio, lo cual extraño a su hermana………

Quédate adentro Talis – dijo con suma inseguridad en su voz – algo aquí no me gusta para nada – dijo sacando de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pequeña tablilla; una vez que estuvo parado fuera de la habitación miro a ambos lados – Mas les vale que salgan de donde quiera que estén, no estoy para juegos – dijo firmemente

Eres muy bueno chico, deberías tenerlo en cuenta, no es muy comun que me encuentren con tanta facilidad – comento la voz de la mujer – pero sabes no vengo para hacerte daño, al contrario necesito que me des a la chica que esta dentro de las habitaciones – mostró su rostro, el de una mujer anciana y madura

Usted perdone, pero no puedo darle a mi hermana sin autorización de mis padre- comento el chico serenándose

Mira muchacho será mejor que no pongas resistencia, la chica tiene que cumplir con algo muy importante – dijo y de la nada saco un pequeño pero agudo alfiler que con un ágil movimiento hizo paralizar a Yukiro, pues este había sido ensartado en su cuello

Muy bien así esta mejor, es necesario que te encuentres relajado – sonrió la anciana –Tamao es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento – se dirigió donde la mirada de miedo de la joven la hizo reír

**(Con el Tao) **

Sintió una presencia muy fuerte, algo lo estaba incomodando pero no sabía que, no lo dudo y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel poder; mas su asombro fue grande al llegar al lugar ya que no encontró nada, miro a todas las direcciones, mas cuando bajo su mirada se encontró con el chico de cabellos azules, estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida, y su cuerpo parecía inerte, de inmediato se dirigió a él, pero por inercia miro a la habitación de este, estaba toda destrozada, como si se hubiese iniciado una batalla, fue entonces cuando escucho los quejidos de dolor que hacia el chico de cabellos azules, lo miro unos segundos hasta que diviso que este comenzaba a hablar….

Talis – dijo levemente – buscala, ella no sabe – decía cortadamente

Que no sabe? – Comento el chino –a demás por que debería buscarla – dijo con suma frialdad en su voz – considera que ella se sabe cuidarse sola – dijo ya sin sumo interés

No entiendes, ella tiene miedo, por favor te lo pido, buscala, la anciana…- peor la frase no se termino ya que el joven muchacho se desmayo

Oye – contesto este al ver como el chico cerraba los ojos – esto esta muy raro – se dijo así mismo

Ya lo creo – se escucho la voz detrás de él

Así que no fui el único – respondió este mientras comenzaba a levantarse pues estaba hincado junto al otro chico – tú también sentiste la presencia eh Yho – comento

Y no soy el único – sonrió – sabes Hao, Horo y hasta Anita sintieron ese poder espiritual - dijo poniendo su cara sería algo no muy común en él

Ya veo – miro al chico japonés

Que le paso a Yukiro?; parece que no le fue muy bien – afirmo el pelicastaño mirando a su amigo

No, y dijo cosas muy extrañas – sentencio – como por ejemplo el de que buscara a "Talis" – comento diciendo las ultimas palabras con algo de sarcasmo

Ya veo; y quien es Talis – dijo el Asakura sonriendo con algo de torpeza

El chino se limito a verlo con cara de "a veces me asustas" y se omitió a decir palabra alguna…….

Vamos necesito saber mas cosas – comento dejando al pobre chico con la duda y al otro tirado en el suelo

Oyes Len, no crees que seria mejor si dejamos a Yukiro en la cama, digo, alguien podría pasar y golpearse con él – dijo el pelicastaño con una gotita en la nuca (hey_, yo no escribí eso 0o_ – tu no pero yo si así que te aguntas hermanita)

Has como quieras yo necesito información y al obtendré – dijo con el ego mas alto de lo normal

Esta bien; entonces te alcanzó después – respondió el Asakura riendo

El Tao solo se limito a darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, aun que no se notara, estaba preocupado y un tanto curioso de lo que estaba pasando en la casa, la chica pelirrosa había sido raptada y su hermano estaba en un estado de inconciencia, eso hacía mas interesante el asunto……….

Lejos de ahí, casi en el centro del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa Kyoyama una anciana sonreía con suma calma, a su lado la joven de cabellos rosa lloraba, sostenía sus piernas ahora flexionadas ya que estaba sentada en el suelo, la anciana la miro y enarco una ceja, se le hacía raro ver a la chica en esa situación, después de todo el tiempo que la conocía había sido, orgullosa y hasta fría, y ahora era todo lo contrario…

Ya deja de llorar no es el fin del mundo – comento la mujer de largos cabellos blancos

Le irritaba, el estado en la chica ahora se encontraba, después de todo eso no eran los modales con los que se comportaba una señorita, y mucho menos una Tamamura…

No te comprendo hace unos meses querías esta prueba con toda el alma, y mírate ahora llorona y temerosa de lo que te pueda suceder – contesto la mujer – ahora deja de llorar que en cualquier momento llegará, así que es mejor que estés preparada – la miro

La chica tembló involuntariamente, a lo lejos de allí se podía ver un extraño ser, estaba ene el cielo volando, fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar en el mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba, ya de cerca pudo percatarse de que era un tigre, pero aun mas extraño fue al divisar que era uno de color blanco, esos que no son muy comunes en Japón solo en China, se acerco a ella, por lo cual la chica comenzó a sollozar, pero aquel animal no le hizo daño alguno, muy al contrario solo se dedico a verla a los ojos y se hecho a uno de los costados de la chica, la cual solo sin darse cuenta sonrió…

**(En la casa)**

Como es posible que se atreviera hacer esto, y en estos momentos – decía Alín

Calmate mujer conoces a la abuela, ella es así, además hace tiempo que esto se confirmo, no le veo el lado malo – comento muy tranquilo el rubio

Que no le ves el lado malo, por los Dioses; hace meses ella si era Tamao y estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero hoy, hoy es Talis y no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que va a pasar – dijo la mujer exaltada

Esta bien ya entendí, pero dime que podemos hacer la abuela es una mujer hábil y sabe muchas cosas que nosotros ignoramos – sentencio el hombre, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del asiento donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe…

Como pudiste, eso es una insensatez de tu parte, sabes bien que ella no es ella – decía la voz irritada de la chica rubia – papá no me mires como si estuviera loca, te has puesto a pensar que explicación le darás a su familia, aparte de que la abuela esta loca – siguió gritando

Bata ya Ana – dijo el hombre postrándose frente a su hija – no comencemos que sabes que perderás, además los padre de Talis están al tanto de todo – respondió- y deja de gritar como la que esta loca

Pero papá, como es posible que hablaras con ellos tan rápido de esto – dijo la rubia con intriga

Es fácil, yo no solo me la paso revisando papeles – comento el hombre – ahora es solo cuestión de esperar a que Talis pase la prueba

Tal vez Talis no la pase, pero estoy segura que Tamao si – y sin mas la rubia se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación – aunque un poco de ayuda le serviría de mucho, y se bien quien es la persona que la ayudará

Camino por los extensos pasillos de su casa hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, esto iba a ser desagradable, mira que pedirle un favor a él …

Tao Len, ahora necesito hablar de nuevo con tigo – expreso

El chico solo la miro y siguió en lo suyo, estaba acabando con las cajas de leche especialmente pedidas para él, lo cual significaba que algo lo estaba angustiando…

Cada vez eres mas raro, te interesaría saber donde se encuentra Talis Hiyana, o mas bien Tamao Tamamura – sonrió, dio donde quería pues el chico dejo de beber su amada leche para fijarse en las palabras que la chica le dedicaba

Que quieres decir con eso, consideras acaso que yo debo preocuparme por esa chiquilla – dijo sarcástico

La verdad no se ni por que vine a verte, es mas eres un insensato que cree que todo el mundo le favorece y que no depende de los demás, pero sabes que, eso no es cierto, pensé que estabas preocupado por ella, después de todo te guste o no es tu prometida – sentencio- mejor me voy – y comenzó de nuevo a irse

Esta bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte – eso estaba previsto ofende aun Tao y te demostrará lo contrario – y no es por que ella me importe es solo que tengo demasiado orgullo - ( N/A Seamos sinceros aquí había algo mas duro así que metí mi gran cuchara y ayude a Tami, hay esa mujer me fascina)

Esta bien, el asunto es el siguiente………… - y así la rubia comenzó a contarle todo al Tao

Mientras en el bosque la chica de cabellos rosas seguía llorando, aun que se sentía segura con el guardián que estaba recostado a su lado, no dejaba de mirar a esa mujer que solo le brindaba miedo….

Por…por..que me trajo aquí – dijo con miedo – yo no la conozco, por favor se lo suplico, déjeme ir, quiero estar con mis padres – decía mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba aun mas

Tus padres? – Cuestiono la mujer – eres cada día mas rara niña, mira que cambio de humor tan repentino – dijo burlesca la mujer – ya deja de estar llorando la ceremonia dará comienzo ahora, así que es mejor que este preparada

La ceremonia – seco levemente sus lagrimas – de que ceremonia me esta usted hablando

Como de cuál niña? La que te permitirá que te cases o no – menciono la mujer ya frustrada por la actitud de la pelirrosa

Que me case? – ya no entendía nada, y su llanto se fue como llego, se puso de píe para estar a la misma par de la mujer – señora, disculpe pero yo no voy…

Basta, estoy un poco ya cansada de la actitud que has tomado, mira niña o peleas o te mueres tu decides, así que posesiona tu arma y comienza a salvar tu vida…………..

Continuara………….

Hola que tal como están espero que mejor que yo, en esta ocasión soy la persona encargada de subir el capitulo del fics de mi hermana así que señoritas no se asusten, les daré las razones por la que ella no puede escribir o acercarse a la computadora……….

1.- Como se acordarán se lastimo el pie y mi padre que es un sobre protector la tenía cama….

2.- Le dio sarampión (cosa de la que me reí)

3.- Y una boda (que no es mía gracias a Dios) la trae loca (cosa por lo cual casi no escribe) pues la novia amenaza con escaparse jajajaja

Por cierto mis disculpas al escribir poco pero esto no se me da, en fin les prometo que pa la próxima ella actualizara y escribirá mas de lo normal ( me comprometo a obligarla), bueno gracias por los comentarios y prometo que habrá mas, a si las personas que publiquen y que ella les deje algún comentario no se preocupen tendré que imprimir pero no importa, okas se cuidan, y quien sabe hasta cuando les comente mas; por la atención gracias ….


	13. APRENDIENDO

_Solo el pensar en tus tierna sonrisa, tu mirada pastel, y el calor que recibe mi corazón del tuyo, hacen que mis sentidos se estremezcan al grado de que no se si estoy soñando o ya soy un sueño._

**Por que me estoy imaginado que están pensando que es lo que esta loca quiere decir, la verdad ni yo lo se, solo fue un momento de inspiración, antes de nada ( aunque sabemos que antes de nada no hay nada) les quiero decir que este cap es corto solo por un motivo (uno muy grande por el cual llore y casi me muero) uno de mis familiares murió y la verdad la inspiración no es muy buena, otra razón es que por ese motivo mi familia a decidido salir de la ciudad durante dos semanas, pero como soy de las personas que no le gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas decidí hacer un cap pequeño, tal vez no es mucho pero espero acepten mis disculpas; ahora si comencemos con el cap…**

…**.Por cierto esto es en dedicación a la memoria de Fabián G….**

_Por que se que en donde quiera que estés me apoyas, y confías en mi…._

**Aprendiendo**

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente por el impacto que estaba a punto de recibir, mas al no sentir nada decidió abrirlos, delante de ella en un caballo de color grisáceo estaba aquel muchacho de pupilas doradas, un arma extraña para sus ojos era sostenida por este, sin mas sonrió con orgullo y la miro de reojo…

Te encuentras bien – su voz un poco fría se escucho resonar, ocasionando en la chica un estremecimiento intenso

Si me encuentro bien – se sonrojo – gra..Gracias – cuando había acabado de decir estas frases observo que un ser hecho de barro estaba peleando con el chico

Espera, terminare de inmediato – dijo y en un extraño movimiento corto aquel ser en dos pedazos, volteó al caballo para dejarlo en frente de la chica de cabellos rosas, se bajo de él y la miro, su rostro denotaba el miedo que sentía, por lo cual el enarco una ceja – vamonos, o Ana me causará mas dolores de cabeza- dijo levantándola de improvisto haciendo de paso que ella se sonrojase – que sucede – dijo al notarlo

Es que – lo dudo pero prosiguió – las únicas personas que me han cargado son mi padre y mi hermano – movió con suma delicadeza un mechón que caí en su cara

Entiendo pero debes de acostumbrarte, después de todo nos casaremos – dijo mirando a un punto fijo delante de él

Casar..casarnos – contesto ella sonrojándose mas

Después te explico – y sin más la subió al caballo, seguida de él

Estaban una distancia corta cuando un estruendoso, aquel ser de barro se volvió a levantar de la nada, haciendo que ambos voltearán a ver…

Pero que demonios – mas las otras frases no se terminaron de decir ya que en ese momento aquel ser les ataco tumbándolos del caballo, mas su reacción al no encontrar a la chica por ninguna parte fue preocupante – Tamao – dijo mas no recibió respuesta

La chica se encontraba inconsciente en las manos de aquel al que llamaremos monstruo, y no reaccionaba lo cual preocupo mas al chico de cabellos violetas..

Valla no pensé que vinieras ayudarla, sabes estas interfiriendo en las normas, puedes ser castigado por ello – una voz anciana se escucho resonar en todo el lugar

Que normas, de que me hablas y quien eres – contesto el joven muchacho mientras miraba a la anciana aparecer detrás de aquel monstruo

Como que quien soy, tal vez tengas razón, por eso preguntas, pero la respuesta es muy sencilla, soy una mujer de años ya, me encargo de los templos de este lugar, si soy sacerdotisa no te espantes, me llamo Yubaba, y para tu información soy la abuela de Tamao – dijo mirando desafiante al chico – decide te vas o mueres – lo miro con delicadeza para después dibujar una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

Usted que cree – contesto él de la misma forma

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Len no volvía con Tamao, tal vez algo les había pasado, como se le ocurrió mandarlo a él, pudiendo ir ella, pero la verdad es que necesitaba a alguien fuerte que le hiciera frente a su abuela; cada uno de estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia mientras estaba parada en la puerta de entrada a su casa…

Que tanto piensas Anita – se escucho la voz preocupada de su prometido

Esas son cosas máis – estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando

No comprendo, tal vez tengas razón soy demasiado tonto a veces pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que estas mal – contesto este de la manera mas sería que podía

Lo se, pero en este momento no puedo decirte, en otra ocasión será – dijo ella ocultando sus oscuros ojos en la sombra de sus cabellos

El chico pelicastaño se acerco a ella, y le sonrió mientras levantaba la cara de la chica para verla a los ojos y sonreírle

Yo estoy con tigo Ana, recuerdas– dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Lo se Yho, - dijo ella ocultando sus rostro en el hombro de él

En la casa un chico estaba recostado en su cama, su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun así deseaba levantarse, su hermana estaba en peligro y eso no le agrada, ya que según él no pudo hacer nada y por eso se recriminaba mentalmente…

Recuéstate, ella esta bien no te preocupes – decía la voz de su madre – yo lo se

Pero mamá no hice nada y eso me molesta, me sentí tan impotente y tonto – comenzó a llorar – y tuve miedo

Lo se amor, pero recuerda que ella es fuerte – abrazó a su hijo mientras lo consolaba – ella sabe que puede

Mientras tanto la pelea era grande, el chico estaba ya lastimado la anciana no era fácil de vencer, pero el no se daría por vencido, antes todo era un Tao y primero perder la vida antes que el orgullo.

Mas te vale que dejes de pelear sabiendo que ella morirá, es una lastima pudo haber sido una gran esposa, pero hay muchas cosas que debes aprender, como que no podrás lastimarme – y sin mas se abalanzó sobre el muchacho

Pero usted debe de aprender que con Len Tao no debe meterse – hubo un choque y una ráfaga de humo se vio, cuando esta se desvaneció aquel chico de ojos dorados cargaba en sus brazos a la aun inconsciente pelirrosa, mientras aquel monstruo estaba ya destruido en el suelo

Aprendes rápido muchacho, tal vez me equivoque, pero ella aun no a pasado la prueba y tendré que volver – y así como fueron rápidas sus palabras se fue del lugar

Tal vez, pero he aprendido algo, usted nunca me podrá derrotar – sonrió con sarcasmo mientras sostenía a la chica en sus brazos – espero y estés bien – la miro y de un chiflido hablo al caballo – volvamos a casa

Pero en su camino un tigre de color blanco se entrometió, le rugió de manera amenazadora, a lo cual el chico no hizo mas que verlo a los ojos…

Que quieres – interrogo alzando una ceja – apártate – quiso avanzar pero el felino se lo impidió, mas al notar que dicho animal miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellos rosas comprendió lo que pasaba – ella esta bien no te preocupes no pienso hacerle daño - él animal obedeció convirtiéndose en un ser mas pequeño un cachorro que lo siguió por el camino de vuelta a casa

CONTINUARA…..

**Esperó que este pequeño cap valga la pena la verdad les pido mil disculpa ya que en este momento me siento incapaz de hacer algo bien, si lo se soy pésima pero lo hice con cariño, tal vez cinco paginas sean poco pero de verdad disfrútenlas**

**Agradezco a las siguientes personas que me apoyaron en el otro cap …**

**Ire Yamichii**

**Palin Mounet**

**Gracias, a las dos espero y el cap sea de su agrado…Deseo también desearles feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo que se la pasen bien en compañía de las personas a las que quieren y de mi parte un gran BESO Y ABRAZO hasta dentro de un año ( dentro de dos semanas no voy para siempre ) se cuidan y de nuevo mil GRACIAS …ADIOS **


	14. Chapter 14

Como siempre el titulo y la historia nada que ver así que sin comentarios ok……..

**Una Nueva YO**

Se encontraba dormida en un profundo y calido sueño, sentía que donde fuese que estuviera no quería jamás despertar…

Mientras tanto el chico de cabellera violácea seguía su camino acompañado aun por el felino, que al parecer seguiría como guardián hasta que llegasen a su destino; cada vez que el dejaba de cabalgar para descansar un poco al caballo volteaba a ver por inercia a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos y sin mas solo suspiraba…mientras tanto el trayecto a la casa se estaba volviendo un tanto pesado, comenzaba a oscurecer y eso no le gustaba, así que apresuro el paso para que la noche no le llegase en el espeso bosque……

/En la mansión/

Se podía divisar la silueta de la joven rubia parada cerca de la ventana, con desesperación miraba a las afueras de la casa, se encontraba en un estado que muy pocas veces son un honor de ver, era la primera vez que sentía sola y vacía, pero no era así, junto a ella dándole su apoyo estaba su prometido, mas así parecía que ella no lo notaba, dejo de pasearse por los rincones para ahora dejar su vista fija en la ventana, mirando con inquietud a través de ella……

Calmate Anita ya veras que pronto Len volverá con Tami – dijo de lo mas despreocupado el chico mostrándole una sonrisa a la rubia

No cabe decir que de sus preocupados ojos salio una mirada que fulmino a su prometido, como se le ocurría decir semejante disparate, no lo de Tami o Len sino como se atrevió a decirle "Anita "……

No vuelvas a decirme Anita, sabes que no me agrada y no estoy de humor, solo por eso harás 4,000 abdominales y correrás por todo el patio de la casa durante toda la mañana – dijo fríamente mientras sin mas aplicaba un tipo de técnica a su prometido

Cerca de la casa, se veía al joven hermano de la itako, bueno medio hermano, estaba con su semblante serio a más no poder, sonrió con amargura, como se le había ocurrido a su hermana tal estupidez, mira que mandar al chino arrogante en busca de la damisela en peligro…

Pero siendo realista de que me hubiera servido ir a mi – se dijo así mismo sonriendo ahora con amargura – creo que será mejor que me vuelva a ir a entrenar a las afueras de este lugar, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - volvió a decir y de un salto se bajo del árbol y se introdujo dentro de la casa

/Volviendo con los enamorados (eso me gusta)/

A lo lejos de donde se encontraba ya un poco apartado del bosque se podía divisar la mansión Kyoyama, eso hizo que el chino se sintiera mas relajado, miro a los lados sin preocupación solo por inercia, fue cuando sintió el agarron en su camisa, las manos de la chica estaban tensas como si algo la molestara…

Sus ojos apretado fuertemente denotaban el miedo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, mas la cara despreocupada del chino cambio a una llena de dudas, hasta que de los labios de la pelirrosa escucho el nombre de alguien ya familiar para él…

_Yukiro- y sin mas lloro_

(Aquí comienza el sueño de Tamao)

_Corriendo, corriendo, es la única forma en que me puedo liberar de este dolor…_

_Mamá, mami donde estas por favor ayúdenme, se los ruego saquéenme de este lugar por favor, mamá tengo miedo, papá donde están, por favor se lo suplico ayúdenme, toco mis mejillas por ellas corre agua, estoy llorando, en este lugar oscuro nada me es familiar, siento un olor y un abrazo, hermano eres tú por favor dime que eres tú, me aferro a lo que sea y siento que estoy bien, protegida, gracias……_

_Yukiro……_

(Corto pero extraño)

Sus ojos rosas se comenzaron abrir lenta y pausadamente, lo primero que vio la impresiono haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera, se percato de que se encontraba en los brazos del joven Tao, el cual miraba hacia su frente sin voltearla a ver, con su semblante serio, si estaba sonrojada en esta ocasión se puso peor, se movió con delicadeza al verse abrazada por él, mas sintió su corazón latir con suma rapidez al sentir la fría pero a la vez calida mirada del chino en ella..

Había sentido que la joven se estaba moviendo, por curiosidad volteo a verla, se encontró con la escena que de no ser por su orgullo hubiera encontrado como la mas tierna de todas, en sus brazos con el rostro sonrojado a mas no poder se encontraba la joven mirándolo con esos ojos de fresa que por extraño que sonase le gustaban, sintió que se había sonrojado y sin mas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad…

Jo..Joven Len podría, podría por favor dejar de abrazarme es que necesito moverme por que estoy un tanto incomoda – si las palabras salieron al principio un tanto torpes pero por extraño que suene sintió que algo dentro de ella la hacía ser mas fuerte

El mencionado solo arqueo una ceja y la miro sin despreocupación, safo un poco el agarre donde tenía a la chica pero sin soltarla, al principio ese nerviosismo le pareció el de una chica tímida, pero había tomado una gran fuerza que le recordaba como había sido cuando la conoció…

Gracias – dijo simplemente pero aun el sonrojo no desapareció de sus mejillas

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión sin cruzar más palabras en todo el camino, él bajo del caballo muy calmadamente, sin mas jalo a la chica de la cintura para bajarla, el movimiento no fue brusco al contrario se podría decir que algo delicado, él la sostuvo hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el firme suelo…

Por extraño y confuso que sonase la pelirrosa se sintió débil, impotente algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, muy en el fondo de su ser sentía esa necesidad de gritar con fuerzas, de decir sus pensamientos, pensamientos que la estaban volviendo fría, reservada y por así decirlo cruel…

Joven Len, considero que ya puede soltarme – dijo de la forma mas extraña que pudo, esas palabras salieron frías de sus labios a fuera

El chico solo se dedico a darle una mirada inexpresiva, la forma en que ella le hablaba no le agradaba mas cuando estaba a punto de replicar pudo notar como ella se soltaba del agarre, sin mas solo dejo al caballo que regreso solo a las caballerizas y siguió a la joven que estaba cerca de la puerta para ver como esta se giraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar…

Solo quería agradecerle, si usted no hubiera llegado tal vez yo ya no existiera, de verdad gracias, no sabe el me gusto que me dio que haya sido usted - y sin mas abrió la puerta de la casa adentrándose a ella, con la cara toda roja y recriminándose por ser tan débil

Pero al dar solo unos tres pasos a la recepción se encontró con una mirada fría pero que sostenía una apacible preocupación…

Que bueno que regresaste con bien – comentó la rubia a su amiga – te trajo Len o llegaste sola – volvió a decir pero ahora con algo de despreocupación en su voz

El..el joven, el joven Len me trajo se quedo afuera – dijo ella volteando a ver a todos los lados y al no encontrarlo saco su propia conclusión

Ya veo, bueno será mejor que te vallas adormir has tenido un día largo; y tu Yho no se te olvide lo de mañana – sentencio con la mirada mas fría que le pudo haber enviado

"Pobre, algo me dice que no le va a ir muy bien" – pensó la pelirrosa mientras miraba con algo de temor a Ana – Espero que pasen buenas noches con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Mientras tanto el joven chino entraba también sin preocupación se podía notar que sus músculos estaban relajados, miro a su amigo, aquel que ahora tenía unas enormes cascadas de tanto llanto…

Buenas noches –dijo con tranquilidad su rostro sereno paro a la vez mostraba esa madurez que a su edad de adolescente es muy difícil de conocer

Ana lo miro seriamente, no es que una sonrisa se fuese asomar en su rostro, mas el solo hecho de que de esos labios saliera un pequeño y simple gracias fue mucho…

Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto se concentro en el que se encontraba su hermano, esperando y rogándole a los dioses por que no le hubiese pasado nada, abrió con suma delicadeza la puerta de la dichosa habitación, en la cama recostado como si de un ser divino se tratase se encontraba su hermano, durmiendo, ya relajado…

Me alegra saber que estas bien – dijo y sin mas se acerco a la cama, miró por un momento a su hermano para así sonreír con algo de nostalgia – Me perdonaras si me quedo verdad? – dijo mientras miraba por la enorme ventana – sabes creo que a pesar de todo siempre has estad junto a mí, pero hay algo que me impide volver – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa fuerte haciendo lucir sus ojos mas hermosos de lo normal – hermanito, creo, bueno no creo es que yo – dijo tímidamente – me enamore de Len Tao – confeso en un tartamudeado palabreo

(Mientras tanto en el templo)( Ese de donde salio? – por favor podrían salir de mi habitación N/A lo siento mis hermanitas uuU)

_La luna es enorme comparada con tigo;_

_Tus ojos son puros como el amanecer,_

_Mi alma se deja llevar por el suspiro_

_Creyendo que todo y nada puede suceder.._

El coro de las sacerdotisas de aquel lugar era extraño, esas palabras solo eran dedicadas a una persona, pero sin mas no eran para lastimarla o algo similar, solo las decían como muestra de sinceridad ante su ser…

Dime Yubaba si ella no paso la prueba por que haces esto – dijo el anciano incorporándose a la altura de la anciana

Por que ella mi amigo a demostrado que es una de tus mejores pupilos, además Fa tu sabía y no me dijiste – respondió esta mientras le sonría al anciano – ya estoy vieja para estas cosas, y si ellas es o no digna de casarse con el Tao solo ellos deben de decírselo – dijo mientras entonaba la misma frase junto a las además sacerdotisas

Más bien se me hace que no querías otra chica aquí, además sabemos que ana se encargara de todo ella es tu sucesora o me equivoco – sonrió al ver a la anciana asentirle con la cabeza

Roguémosle a los dioses por que primero no mate a su prometido y así tome con confianza y razonamiento este puesto de tanta importancia – dijo el anciano mientras juntaba sus manos y hacía oración

Roguémosle – dijo yubaba haciendo lo mismo (válgame dios que locura no)

La hermosa mañana llegó, el trinar de los pajaritos se escuchaba por todo el lugar, todo era paz y tranquilidad, o almenos eso aparentaba ser sino fuera por que cierto castaño estaba llorando mientras corría alrededor de toda una mansión…

Vamos hermanito, demuéstrale que un Asakura es una Asakura y no chilles que pareces mi hermana en vez de mi hermano – decía el otro pelicastaño de cabellera larga sentado desde un árbol

Mira quien lo dise, como no tienes a una prometida como mi Anita, paf - el golpe se escucho justo en la cara de Yho

YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ANITA, SOLO POR ESO DARAS 500 VUELTAS MÁS – se escucho decir desde una de las ventanas de la habitación

(Ahora con la rubia)

Este Yho cuando va a prender a llamarme como debe ser – dijo mientras embozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa

Señorita Ana, creo que es usted algo estricta con el joven Yho – dijo la pelirosa que estaba a su lado

Me entenderás cuando el tonto del Tao te diga Tamita por que eso de Tamamita esta raro y feo – dijo esta poniéndose sería mientras veía le sonrojo de Tamao

Este yo…yo quiero decirle algo, espero y usted me ayude un poco por favor- dijo esta mientras se ponía seria

Esta bien dime, te escucho – respondió la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama

Este yo, yo eh estado experimentando cambios de animo muy extraños, de repente me siento tan dulce que quisiera, no se, hacer tantas cosas, como cocinar y coser y cosas por el estilo, pero en otras ocasiones deseo pelear, me siento fría calculadora y sinceramente eso me asusta mucho- sentencio mirando a la rubia

Es muy normal tu cambio de animo, es decir, eres dos personas a la vez, la Tamao que solo vivía en luchas y entrenando para volverse fuerte, y Talis de la cual me imagino era todo lo contrario, en dado caso la que debe de tener una decisión de quien de las dos quiere ser eres tu – cometo la rubia mirándola fijamente

Pues yo, yo quiero, bueno no se, es que es tan confuso, no saber cual de las dos personalidades debo aceptar – dijo con algo de lagrimas en los ojos- míreme ahora deseo con todo el corazón ser la dulce y tierna Talis

Pero no lo eres, tu eres Tamao Tamamura y te guste o no serás ella siempre – dijo algo cruel la rubia – y si deseas ser como Talis, entonces solo róbale sus alegrías y gustos – ok ya había definido una personalidad para la pelirrosa

Ser Tamao Tamamura, pero de otra forma, es decir ser la dulce Tamao – se sonrojo ante su comentario

Así es ser dulce pero a la ves tener un nombre fuerte te puede ayudar – concluyo la rubia mientras embozaba lo que era una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias Ana, de verdad gracias, ahora iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de comida, deseas algo – dijo de manera dulce y mas segura la pelirrosa

Para mi no, pero me harías el favor de prepararle algo a Yho – dijo de lo mas seria

Como usted diga señorita Ana – embozo una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que podía ser las dos personas pero solo una dominaría

La mañana paso lo mas rápido que pudo, se podía ver que Ana hacia lo imposible para entrenar a al que era su prometido, mientras el hermano mayor de este se reía de las cosas que le pasaban, por otro lado estaban los hermanos Tao, que no hacían mas que platicar y Len que peleaba debes en cuando con Horo-Horo mientras Pilika lo veía avergonzada……

Los adultos estaban en lo suyo, los Hiyana y los Tao parecían emparentar muy bien, mientras que los Kyoyama veían como sufría su yerno……

Mientras que en la cocina una apurada Tamao trabajaba con todas las criadas para prepara la cena, se estaba metiendo mucho a ese mundo y por extraño que pareciera recordaba cosas como peleas, entrenamientos y a su maestro Fa al cual iba a ir a visitar para hablar con el después de la cena…

En ala mesa grandes paltillos se podían observar, todos inclusive una que otra comida china, los invitados a ese festín estaban sentados ya en sus mesas, se podía oír el grito de Pilika mientras trataba de separar a su hermano del manjar, el joven y ya recuperado Hiyana sonriendo ante esto haciendo a la peliazul sonrojar de sobremanera…

Espero y esta cena sea de su agrado, hoy es un día triste y especial, por que los Llanas han dicho que esta será su ultima noche en esta casa, cosa que nos hace sentir triste – comento el rubio – Pero como sabemos que vendrán de ves en cuando eso nos hace sentir mas aliviados-sonrió

Sabes que si, es un gusto para nosotros saber que seremos bienvenidos en esta casa, además vendremos mas a menudo por que aquí se quedará una parte importante de la familia, verdad Tamao? – dijo Sudomon mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirrosa la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Eso es muy bueno, entonces comencemos con esta cena, que mas que cena parece un manjar – sentencio mientras reía el rubio

La cena transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, mas bien normal, esta bien un poco tranquila ya que Horo, Len y Hao se la pasaron peleando por todo, la noche se veía preciosa por lo cual la pelirrosa decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo, en el transcurso de la caminata pudo notar que todos los lugares que estaba pisando se le hacían tan familiar, cosa que la dejo algo feliz pero inquieta, se puso a pensar tantas cosas como por ejemplo que su padre se irían de nuevo y ella no los acompañaría, que extrañaría a su hermano aun que poco lo conoció, y esa hiperactiva pero extraña prima que apenas conocía………

Sonría cada vez mas mostrando a la Tamao dulce y tierna, aquella que con el simple hecho de ser asediada por alguien se sonrojaría fácilmente, llegó hasta los jardines de la casa, se sentó en el suelo sin importarle sus ropas, allí comenzó a ver a las estrellas, aquellas que se le hacían calidas, cerro sus ojos cuando sintió una brisa pasar por sus cabellos…

Me alegra poder encontrarte aun despierta – dijo una voz mayor – es bueno saber Tama- chan que aun quieres seguir aquí entre los que te conocemos, pero que ahora te desconocemos – dijo sentándose al lado de la joven de cabellos rosas

Maestro Fa, yo quisiera disculparme por dejar de ser su alumna – dijo la chica mientras sus ojos demostraban la pena de este acontecimiento o decisión – pero he decidido ser otra persona, una Tamao que no se basa en violencia para resolver sus problemas, un ser que solo cree en el amor y el perdón – dijo bajando el tono de su voz

Si, lo se, desde hace ya mucho tiempo he deseado que te conviertas en esa persona, siempre tan fría y calculadora considero no era lo tuyo, esta bien si esa es tu decisión la tendré muy en cuenta, siempre puedes confiar en mi – sonrió el anciano – seré como tu abuelo – dijo sinceramente

Muchas gracias maestro Fa- pero se corrigió – digo abuelito – y sin que el anciano lo esperara fue abrazado por la joven de cabellos rosas

Pero que reacción jajajaja – rió el anciano – ten por seguro que seras una nieta muy melosa – dijo y ahí se quedaron un buen rato

Crees que es correcto que ella este allá afuera y talves sola – dijo la voz dulce de la mujer de cabellos verdes

Se sabe cuidar sola – dijo con indiferencia el chino – además no creo que le valla a pasar algo – sentencio

Ese orgullo hermano mío te hará perder algo un día de estos, aunque quien sabe Len es muy probable que a Tamao le gustes así – dijo de manera picara haciendo sonrojar al menor

DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS JUN – grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban - además sabes que ella ni siquiera recerca quien soy – dijo de manera mas calmada y con voz baja

No te preocupes ya veras que las cosas se arreglaran – cometo la peliverde mientras salia de la habitación del menor

Al salir la muchacha el joven de ojos ambarinos miro por la ventana y con una pequeña mueca sonrió…

Solo espero que no vuelvas a ser como antes – dijo y se quedo allí en la ventana esperando el nuevo día

Continuara………..

De seguro te estas preguntando el por que deje hasta ahí el cap y no lo continué, bueno te explico, es que sin querer y por estar peleando borre cierta información del cap y ya no lo logre recuperar, pero te prometo que el próximo estará mejor ……Un besote y hasta luego…….


End file.
